I'll Get you Back!
by RoyalJester
Summary: Kaoru&Megumi are going to a school of fighting for an arranged marriage (MegAoshi)Kaoru must train 1st years and deal with being the only woman pupilteacher as her deadly past comes back to seek revenge. SoujirouKaoru Story Changing!
1. Ashishu The Legend

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by**: RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own RK and co. **

**NOTE **I'm editing this damn story once again!! I really dislike this first chapter…but when I have more time, and once I edit all the other chapters, I'll come back and have this flow better together. Thanks all!!

------

Everything was calm, not a noise was made in the middle of the night as the stars lit their way to a certain dojo where a rare Ninjitsu Tek was held. Everyone wanted that sword and it was a dream to even simply glimpse at it, but for Ashishu and Taniko it was just a simple game of seeing who could retrieve it first.

Ashishu was a master swordsman whose name villagers cringe at, he was skilled at the use of whips and chains, but wasn't that bad at wielding a sword with his god-like speed and was sworn could read their opponents mind and find out what they would do next. He quickly jumped from roof to roof in a hurry to reach the correct dojo where many guards would surely be about, and sure enough there was, he smirked as he pulled out a simple tassled throwing dart that was laced with poison, the end had a red feather which was a sign and trademark of Ashishu.

He quickly peeked over the side sensing three guards standing around with swords over their shoulders. Ashishu quickly jumped up on the roof and aimed his darts connecting with their necks without a sound; they fell gently as he jumped down and walked to the courtyard. He glanced around seeing no one as he walked to the green shield door and smirked. 'Looks like I won tonight Taniko' He gently pushed the door open taking a step in creating an echo. 'Where is it?' he asked himself not seeing the precious sword he ached for.

"My, you sure do take long don't you?" A voice said from behind, Ashishu quickly flipped around staring at a woman wearing a full black suit, the sword in her hands as she twirled it around in the air.

"How did you…"

"Simple, I went through the back, and seeing there IS a fight going on in the middle of the street, there was no one in sight," Ashishu sighed as he grabbed the sword from the girl that let out a giggle.

"What's the point if everyone is no where in sight?" Taniko stopped in front of the three fallen men with a smirk.

"Nice touch,"

"It was nothing, I didn't see you fight anyone," Taniko simply rolled her eyes.

"Always with the violence, let's just hurry up before your sister figures out we left,"

"Hold it right there!" A deep voice shouted, Ashishu glanced at the army in front of them, their swords out pointing at them threatening with a glare. "Return the sword!"

"Afraid I can't do that…" Ashishu calming stated.

"End your ways." Another voice said behind them in a slight whisper, Taniko let out a slight gasp as she nudged Ashishu, instantly recognizing the figure behind them.

"It…it's Hitokiri Battousai!!" Ashishu let out a slight laugh as he turned around himself; he smirked as his blue eyes flashed. "Well, looks like it is him…Taniko, you get these officers, I'll take care of him" The girl nodded as she unsheathed her sword and jumped at the officers that surrounded her.

----

Ashishu stepped forward taking out five Opera Spears _(1)_ he put them in between his fingers as the Battousai took out his katana pointing it at his opponent.

"Are you ready Battousai?" Ashishu asked, he nodded slightly with his eyes flashing amber. "Good," Ashishu husked out as he flashed from normal humans eyes. The redheaded man's eyes turned into slits as he skimmed the area carefully, searching for the ki. He saw flashes of his opponent as he adjusted his sword.

"DIE BATTOUSAI!!!!"

Ashishu flung forward releasing his Opera Spears barely hitting the redhead who had wielded his sword around to meet Ashishu's stomach flinging him back with great force that caused his mask to unfold as he slammed against the wall of the dojo. He fell to the ground as Battousai fell to one knee from the poison, his vision fading.

"KAORU!" A voice rung, this past through everyone's ears as they all stared at the fallen legend. The mask fell entirely off revealing a woman with bright blue eyes and long raven hair; blood was slightly dripping down her mouth from the impact in her stomach.

"Ashishu the famous thief…is a woman?" An officer shouted. "Not only that, but she works at the dojo! That's Kamiya Kaoru!" Kaoru slowly stood up as blood poured from her mouth as she shivered gently. Taniko helped her up as the officers surrounded them. Kaoru pulled out another Opera Spear pointing it at a random officer; her right eye closed with her friend supporting her weight with the assistance of her hip.

"Leave Taniko be…" The officers laughed huskily as one slammed his sword with its sheath onto Taniko's back that flailed forward and fell to the ground. Kaoru swayed herself to stay on her feet as she watched another officer beating Taniko. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kaoru shouted as she flung the spear at the man's head that was striking her friend when she was not able to fight. The man fell to the ground dead with a loud thud.

"Take her down!" Another officer shouted in answer as they all began slamming their weapons at Kaoru causing her to fall to the ground shielding her dearest friend from harm.

She woke suddenly, her eyes barely able to open as she felt pain all along her stomach, she moved slightly causing her ribs to crack, and she held back a wail as she heard the worst voice in her entire life, a voice she would never forget.

"Thank _you_ officers,"

"No, thank you, we have been after this Ashishu for a very long time, we are in your debt Battousai,"

"Just returning a favor, and I am most sorry for your lost comrade,"

"Nothing we cannot replace, good day,"

"Good day," the cheery voice said, Kaoru stood up and staggered to the bars that separated her from her prey. The redheaded man looked surprised as he stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Where is she!" Kaoru tried to shout but only came as a whisper with her voice scratchy.

"Your friend is dead I'm afraid," Kaoru's heart stopped as her eyes paled.

"You'll pay…" she whispered in the slightest, not certain if she heard herself.

"Pardon me?" He asked leaning closer to the filth of a cell she was placed in. Within an instant, Kaoru grabbed his kimono slamming him against the bars, her eyes flashing dark amber.

"YOU'LL PAY BATTOUSAI!!! I WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR GRAVE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" He simply smiled slightly moving out of her grasp.

"I was not aware it was my fault," Kaoru's mouth slightly dropped as she stared at him. She wanted to feel his blood run through her hands, she wanted to watch him fall onto the ground, lifeless. She wanted to cause him the deepest pain.

"Your dead…I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I DO!!! DO YOU HEAR ME BATTOUSAI!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She shouted as he walked away and closed the door behind himself, allowing the sunshine peek through and fall over her face.

Kaoru suddenly fell to her knees in tears. "Taniko!!!" She wailed, as she covered her face with her dirtied kimono.

-------

The Battousai eyes flashed amber as he glanced over the scars from that woman that she had kindly left him. The poison had done a great number on him, almost killing him and now he was permanently scarred with a disgrace of a manslayer. He still couldn't believe she almost killed him, the Battousai? The famous manslayer almost slain by asimple amateur, oh yes, she would pay. He turned back to the filth jailhouse she was placed in. "No, I will take you to your grave…" The Battousai whispered as he began walking down the deserted path of this village.

Kaoru closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the dark blue drapes of the carriage; the humming from her sister filled the carriage as she sewed. 'It's been two years…' Kaoru said to herself thinking of her best friend. 'How could I have done this to her? I killed her…just because of a stupid game!' she shouted at herself, clenching her hands together. 'He WILL pay!'

She couldn't believe her dearest friend was gone; they had been friends since they were able to walk and were always by one another's side. Taniko even decided to live with Kaoru and Megumi when her own family decided to move, which of course brought upon dishonor, but she wanted to stay here with her friend. Kaoru and Megumi were of course pleased to have her, but that meant more work for everyone when Kaoru and Taniko got a great idea. To steal goods and sell them for money to passer-buyers to help support them and other families in need. They were heroes in their village.

But then their game began getting more risky by the day, from simple gambling to stealing precious items, using weapons, and sometimes killing or harming whoever stood in their way. They were the good guys, Kaoru repeated to herself and Taniko. If the lousy government didn't ruin so many people's lives, and jobs, everyone would be able to live, and eat, rear a family.

Kaoru and Taniko helped them and went against the government, which many people are happy for. Then there was the striking day when the Battousai came, he caused her best friend to die, he caused everyone in the village to get under strict procedures from the government, he had ruined everything! Oh yes, he would pay dearly. She cringed at the mere thought of him and would greatly enjoy when it came to taking his life.

Which brings to another wonder, why did Kaoru dress like a man and have a man's name whenever she went out to steal? It was simple, that was her uncle's name, he died when she was 10 and trained her everything he knew about swords and techniques. He also was a spy on the police officers from his group of outcasts who would slay and steal from unworthy people and give to anyone he passes. Kaoru greatly looked up to her uncle who was just like a father to her who passed away when she was only 3 years old. She still hears stories about her uncle from locals who still believe he's alive and young when he was the most dangerous, which was of course Kaoru; she smirked whenever she heard those myths that were actually true.

Then there was her sister, Megumi. She was outraged when she found out her little sister was in jail, and worse enough was the Ashishu she was hearing about. Then, she found out Taniko was murdered. She cried terribly on the ground as Kaoru tried to comfort her from her cell. She blamed Kaoru for her death which of course she knew was coming. But that was acceptable. She also blamed herself for the death she gave to her dearest friend.

But everything was forgiven when they let the thief out; everyone turned their backs on them as she walked by. If someone were to look at her in the slightest, death would come upon him or her from the officers themselves. After two years of being shunned out from the entire village, not being able to raise money, they had to close their dojo down and move into a shack way out into the forest where Kaoru would train and fight against wanderers that wished to battle for money which they would survive on.

Finally Megumi had gotten word her arranged marriage was to be set soon and she was to move to the palace at once, she wrote back saying her sister would be coming as well. A letter returned announcing it was fine, but she would have to train first year students. Kaoru lazily agreed as they packed at once which was very little sensing they had to sell most of their belongings including all of Kaoru's dearest weapons she yearned for, all she had now was her simple Katana that she now always carried with her waiting for her opportunity with the Battousai once again.

-----

**NOTE There ya go!**

**1) Opera Spears. Simple arrowheads, only you throw these.**


	2. The Fighting School

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by: **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own RK and Co**.

**NOTE** heres chapter 2! YAY!

-

Amber eyes flashed through her mind as she grinded her teeth together holding back a cry at the thought of her best friend. She sat on the bench of the carriage with her sister sleeping peacefully. It was night when they finally came across a brass gate; Kaoru tried to listen to the distant murmurs when silence filled the air again, and the carriage began once again, the path was now smooth, instead of the usual bumpy. They must have reached their destination, at one of the top schools for fighters. She quickly wiped her eyes making sure she wasn't crying as she gently pushed her sister.

"Wake up Megumi," Kaoru whispered, Megumi rolled over as her eyes slowly opened for a second, then closed once again.

"Kaoru, get out of my room," she whispered, her voice droning on as she put her head to the side of the carriage.

"Very well," Kaoru called out pulling the carriage drape to the side and jumping out, there stood 3 soldiers watching her closely, noticing a Katana tied around her waist. She met their gazes, standing in front of them as her hand ran over her sword's sheath.

"You are Kamiya Megumi?" The middle guard asked, Kaoru shook her head pushing the drape out of the way.

"_That_ is Megumi," The soldiers cocked an eyebrow at her as one picked the sleeping beauty up gently, and led them towards the castle.

"Come now," Torches led the way to the doorway that led to the biggest house she's ever seen! No it wasn't a house, but a castle! As she entered rows of guards were sitting around chatting with one another, some gambling and others were sleeping, the castle was beautiful as she couldn't help but stare around the carved walls, and the delicate portrait. Torches were lined all along the room, filling the room with light as pots of plants decorated the dull room. But what she noticed, was that all the portraits were of men, and hung around the walls were cases of old swords.

-

Everyone stopped suddenly as silence was cut through the air; they turned their stares at the rugged woman with a sword tied loosely around her slim waist and a woman sleeping in one of the guard's arms.

"Who are they?" A young guard called out standing up.

"These are the Kamiya's," A few guards let out a chuckle.

"I thought they were women!"

Kaoru's eyes turned into slits as she stared at the young, light-brown haired boy no older than 15. She smiled slyly as she took out her katana and put it down to her side. The blade ran along the marble ground. The boy smirked as well taking a few paces forward.

"Like a little girl could hurt me," he said as a taller guard clapped his back causing his skimpy friend to jump forward. Kaoru tilted her head to one side getting a side-glance of the boy.

"So what do you do here? You seem pathetic looking, unless of course they use you as a pawn," The boy's face reddened deeply.

"I am not a pawn!" he shouted taking out his own fine looking sword. Kaoru nodded understandingly.

"Would they tell you if you were in fact one?" The boy looked confused for a moment as he glanced at a man standing in the back obviously the leader. Kaoru let out a mild laugh as she began walking again sheathing her sword.

"Who said I was finished!" The boy screamed running out to the aisle pointing his sword chokingly at her, his eyes piercing the back of her head. Kaoru stopped suddenly.

"Well I figured that look on your face meant you were done, you didn't seem to realize what you were doing. So instead of wasting my time, why not just go back to your little friends and pretend you won this modest argument?" with that she continued walking as the guards opened the doors letting her through into the main corridor.

-

The boy looked appalled as his mouth hung open walking back to his original spot.

"Well Eisaku, looks like she won," A man said casually, sitting on the ground chewing on a fish bone.

"Shut-up Sanosuke!" The rooster head laughed nudging his best friend.

"That Kamiya girl, what is she doing here?"

"How would I know?"

"Because, Seta Soujirou knows all!" Soujirou let out a laugh as he stood up and patted his friend on the head letting him know, that he was in no doubt, correct with his statement.

"I'm afraid the master Soujirou does not know this time my friend," Sanosuke rolled his eyes as he stood up also.

"She still embarrassed the heck out of Eisaku,"

"SHUT UP SANO!"

"MAKE ME PAWN!"

"Now you know as well as I do Eisaku is only a first year and has yet to learn the same style as you Sanosuke," A cold voice said, they turned quickly and stared at their leader, Shinomori Aoshi who had black hair reaching his ice-blue eyes. Everyone slightly bowed showing respect. "Honestly, Soujirou, why are you here with these people?" He asked sternly.

"Well, these are my associates, brother," Seta, said smiling brightly as he put his arms behind his back.

"I see, well why don't you go to sleep, these guards can handle tonight. You have class tomorrow, or did you forget?"

"Of course not, brother," Aoshi nodded slightly as he left with a slight nod. Soujirou rolled his eyes turning back to Sano. "He's just excited about his future wife being here,"

"That was showing excitement!" Sanosuke called out putting a hand on top of his head as he stepped back in shock. Soujirou let out a laugh as he left down the hall towards his own room. Sanosuke sighed as he leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed, waiting for his shift to be over.

-

War cries and pounding woke Kaoru up from her deep slumber; she ruggedly opened her eyes as she sat up from her comfortable cot under heaps of quilts. She rolled out of the warm cocoon rising onto the freezing cold floor, she quickly adjusted as she staggered to the window and pulled aside the drapes seeing it was still pitch black with no sign of the sun. She watched closely as many figures stood in rows swinging their swords around in the air following the leaders of the groups that were standing in the front giving orders.

The door suddenly slid open behind her as she turned around to see her older sister walk in smoothly. "I see that you are up Kaoru," Megumi walked up to her younger sister wearing a brand new dark blue Yukata kimono leaving her hair the same as always, as it surrounded her pale, and overly mature face.

"Have you met your future husband yet?" Megumi blushed slightly, even in darkness you could tell. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no, so what's there to eat here?" Megumi lit a torch that brought out her room instantly, she then rolled her eyes at her sister.

"It might help if you got out of that rag of yours," Kaoru cocked an eyebrow than observed her clothing.

It was her original white tunic and dark blue hakamas.

Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong with these? I wear them everyday," Megumi sighed as she glanced at her sister in mock.

"That's exactly what's wrong with them! Take them off and wear a proper kimono for the master here,"

"Not like he'd notice,"

"Kaoru…" She said throatily.

"Ok ok…_oro_," Megumi went to the beautifully decorated closet door and slid it open and pulled out a Yukata, which is for the summer use only, which it in fact was. "Yuck, I'm not wearing that!" Megumi sighed as she stepped out of the way, Kaoru quickly dove in and glanced at all the Kimonos.

She finally decided on a simple kimono much like her own only this one looked more like something a man would wear; it was dark grey and had a light blue tunic. She tied a simple, thin Ori around it as Megumi walked out of her room.

"Wait up!" Kaoru called as she grabbed zori sandles that were completely flat and used for fighting with. Unlike Megumi who walked in a geta that had a big heel and made of wood, whenever she stepped it made a clicking noise sending an echo through the hallway.

Kaoru took her time adjusting her katana around her waist as she took in her surroundings, portraits hung on the walls as she walked along following her older sister that seemed to know where she was going. Flowers were sprouted everywhere making the cold palace look pleasant and calm. Many servants were walking about, some with their arms full of cloths, some with more flowers replacing the old, some were cleaning and others were re-arranging everything. As they passed the young and old maids nodded slightly at them.

Megumi stopped at a doorway where a door stood in between them. "Good morning Kamiya's," A soldier said that slid the door open revealing a huge private dining room full of people, at the head was the owner of the school who was chatting with two men on the side of him, then there were about 10 other soldiers. Everyone suddenly went quiet as they entered -everyone watched the two sisters.

"Aw, Megumi-san, good to see you again, and you brought your sister," The master said warmly as he rose. He had graying-black hair with dull icy blue eyes and slight stubble of a beard as he wore a full dark blue kimono; Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him as Megumi embraced him with a slight hug.

"Megumi, who is this man?" The guards snickered slightly as they turned away.

"I am Master Shihami, owner of this school. You will address me with respect," Megumi glared at her younger sister and apologized deeply for her rudeness.

Kaoru sighed as she bowed slightly; her older sister walked over to her and tugged on her sode (Sleeve) pulling her out of the room where laughter was heard from the guards. Kaoru growled as she rose out her katana to reveal a part of the dull blade.

"Kaoru! What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru turned to face her furious sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you disrespecting our new master in such a manner?" Kaoru turned to face the hallway, her back to her sister.

"I don't like it here Megumi, it's just not what I want," Megumi put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Kaoru, just try," Kaoru nodded as they once again entered the dining room.

Kaoru sat at the end after giving the master a slight hug, which she had to admit, was a little weird for acquaintances to do, especially since he was a lord. But she shrugged it off and sat at the end with her sister. The guards next to them kept glancing at them.

"Why are you dressed in a man's uniform?" One asked Kaoru who didn't move or make a sign of answering. The soldier cocked an eyebrow at her rudeness but simply turned away. Suddenly Shihami stood up, which she found out earlier, was the owner's name.

"Now, as most of you know, Kamiya Megumi is my son's future wife, she is also the doctor here," A few cheers and whistling noises and a soldier rustled Aoshi's hair which he received a glare. "And Kamiya Kaoru has greatly volunteered to teach the first years," Complete silence filled the room as they stared at the boyish girl who smirked sheepishly. "She will also be a fourth year at my school and you will all treat her with respect," The master left after everyone bowed in the slightest as a few soldiers stood up.

"Your father must be joking! A girl! As our teacher, and a student!" Kaoru stood up, her hands on her hips.

"I will not be talked about as if I am not here!"

"Women don't deserve to be noticed," The same soldier called out. Kaoru stalked up to him as she met his glare.

"Say that again," she whispered dangerously. The man smirked slightly.

"Women don't deserve to be noticed…" It happened quickly, all they heard was her sword being unsheathed and a wail being heard as the soldier was thrown through the air and landed on the table breaking it in half.

"KAORU!" Megumi screamed as she stalked over to her sister and grabbed her tightly by her arm. Kaoru fell to her knees as she looked up at her sister. "What are you doing?" Kaoru's eyes flashed a quick shade of amber causing Megumi to quickly let go and stare at her in shock.

Megumi suddenly ran out of the room as everyone stared at Kaoru in mixed confusion. She quietly stood up sheathing her sword with her head down.

"No body speaks a word of this, understood?" Aoshi said glancing at the other few soldiers that nodded dumbly.

-

The few soldiers from the dining area left and entered the main common rooms where they apparently went everyday until it was time for them to train once again. Kaoru entered where rows and rows of men stood, their arms behind their backs as they looked forward upon 4 other soldiers, then the master, Shihami. She then noticed that every 2 rows has different colors, she raised an eyebrow as she walked forward and onto the stage where she was given a full white uniform matching with the first 2 rows of soldiers.

"Aw, first years, this is your new teacher, Kamiya Kaoru, she is also a fourth year," complete silence once again, Kaoru, upon feeling that many stares running along her body, skimmed the rows and suddenly smirked at a familiar presence.

It was the boy that fought with her the first night she was here; he looked paler as he glanced around the room trying not to look at her. 'This will be fun' she thought as she smirked wider.

"Teaching first years? Is she even qualified Soujirou?" Soujirou's eyes brightened as he glanced the fiery girl up and down.

"She must be, my father has taken quite a fond of this one. Plus, she did a good number on Shakan, third year," Sanosuke skimmed the pupils and landed on an 17 year old who now had a pure black bruise along his neck and up to his ear. Sano tried not to laugh as Soujirou looked at him also. "She is very skilled," he said happily.

"Seems that way, we'll see in class today eh? Our fourth year teacher has quite a challenge for us today," Soujirou nodded as he led his third years away. Sano turned back to observe the girl and led the second years off.

-

As a rock was tossed in midair nobody saw as it suddenly fell in two pieces, the first years gaped at this as their eyes widened. Then they saw their master with her katana out smirking. She sheathed her sword walking around her students.

"Now, as soon as you have learned to cut a stone in half, we will move on to the next exercise. To be able to cut the stone in half, you will need to concentrate, focus, and earn the right to use a sword. If you have not, then you will not complete this year and will face a whole year with me once again. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sensei!" They called out.

Kaoru smirked observing the group of 10-15 year olds. It was a mix age group and she could tell they were trying not to fidget as they stood tall watching their master. She couldn't take it anymore.

"With me, there is no need to stand up straight. So please, everyone relax and take a seat," Everyone looked at one another in confusion to see if this was just a test, but their master sat down smiling.

Soon one student sat down looking very embarrassed, then more sat down until no one was left.

"Hey Soujirou! Get a load of Missy," Sanosuke called as his class practiced. Soujirou quickly ran over and looked over the hill, the sun was just now rising as he saw the entire first years sitting on the grass; some were lying, some were chatting as the fiery girl just sat with them.

"How _odd_," He said, Sano nodded.

"She'll be fun now won't she?"

"Indeed," With that Soujirou nodded a goodbye and went back to his class.

-

**NOTE** End of chapter 2!

BTW! The years are not by age, just when you started, so here's just a rang here;

_First years- average 10-15  
_**Color- white**

_Second years-average 15-17_  
**Color- red**

_Third years- average 16-18  
_**Color-blue**

_Four years-average 17-20  
_**Color-violet**

_Fifth years- Average 18-22_  
**Color-Black**

It all depends on skill!


	3. My Sensei, A Few New Enemies

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Note:** CHAPTER 3 EDITED YAY! Also, since is being a meanie, so to divide the story, it is now **_0000 _**

_Heres the teachers for the years BTW-_

First years- **Kamiya Kaoru**

Second year- **Sagara** **Sanosuke **

Third years- **Seta Soujirou**

Fourth years- **Kinjo Konjiro**

Fifth years- **Shinomori Aoshi **

* * *

Everyone was calm; their eyes closed breathing deeply to calm their spirits, complete silence. _"HIYAA"_ A voice screamed from the second years, Kaoru lifted up one eyelid glancing at her calm students that didn't even seem effected by the war cry. She smirked as she closed the eyelid once again and crossed her legs tighter. _"HIYAA!"_ Another one screamed, Kaoru has had enough she stood up quickly as her students watched after her curiously. 

"I will be back - everyone please continue,"

"Yes Kaoru-sensei," They echoed as she made her way up the hill.

_**0000**_

The second years were shouting their usual war cries as they practiced for their individual battles coming up rather soon. A few glanced at the furious looking woman that marched up to their masker that was grinning like a fool as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anything I can help you with there missy?" Kaoru's eyes darkened as they turned into slits.

"Could you possibly keep quiet? My class is trying to learn!" Sano looked over her shoulder and stared at her class just sitting there.

"And what is that?" She put her hands on her hips staring at him in misbelieve.

"Have you ever tried to find your inner peace?" Sano's mouth fell slightly as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"My…my inner peace?" the sides of his mouth started twitching as his eyes shined with playfulness. "_BWAHAHAHAHAA_," He spat as he threw his head back, his hands on his stomach as his students snickered. Kaoru cast a quick glare at them before turning back to the laughing Hyena. She quickly flicked her katana out and smashed it on his rooster head from its side making him fall back clenching the top of his head.

"What was that for!" He called out trying not to cry as his eyes began turning red, everyone was quiet as the crazed woman bent down and poked him hard in the chest.

"Teach your class the correct form, and stop being an baka!" she said pushing him onto the grass and marched back to her class.

"_Ohhhhhhh_," The second years called out as their master glared after her.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for the disturbance, so how about we try moving to a more peaceful scenery?" Kaoru asked. Everyone nodded as they stood up and followed their new master to a better meadow on a tall hill. It overlooks the entire castle and many classes without the noise that had disturbed them before.

_**0000**_

Megumi sat in the library reading through the many remedy books master Shihami had kindly gotten for her to continue her studies. The library room was fairly large with many chairs and tables with torches lighting the room up more. A balcony was placed also with a bench for a nice day, but it was rather noisy out there with all the commotion.

The door slid open behind her suddenly as she turned gently to see her future husband, a blush quickly rose on her cheeks as she stared into his icy-blue eyes that stared back at her, his black hair gently covering his gorgeous eyes as he wore a full black Uchikake with silver buckles. He nodded slightly at her in a welcoming manner. Megumi was slowly rising but deceased with the rise of his hand.

"Please, there is no need to rise. May I come join you?" His deep voice said sweetly, Megumi smiling sheepishly at this as she nodded at him, she saw the littlest of smiles as he stalked over and sat in the chair across of her.

Megumi suddenly found it very hard to breath as her throat tightened. 'Oh my goodness! What should I say?' she asked herself as he just stared at her. She could easily feel herself blush at his gaze.

"How are you liking your stay?" She gaped like a fish as she just stared at him, as if he had just spoken a different language. 'Ok Megumi, this is not you! Show him the real you!'

"Everything is wonderful lord Aoshi,"

"Please, Aoshi will do," She smiled up at him gently.

"How was your class?" He nodded slightly.

"Just as always, but the students are doing fairly well,"

"That is good,"

_**00**_

Aoshi stared at the beauty before him - he couldn't help but stare at her. It was obvious she was very nervous about being around him and he didn't want that, he wanted her by his side forever. She saved his life once, so I suppose you could've called it love at first sight, he was shocked as ever to learn she was that woman he fell in love with so long ago. He didn't think she'd remember him, then again, he doesn't blame her, he did wear a mask covering his face. But she wasn't opening up to him as much as he hoped. Then again, it is polite to introduce yourself to one another.

"How are your studies?" He quickly asked when he noticed her watching him, while he was in deep thought. He watched as Megumi smiled turning back up to show him she was grateful for that question.

"Very well actually. I was unaware of many of these plants you get in these parts. And the illnesses that come around here. My goodness, I'll have my work cut out for me in the winter," Aoshi made the slightest noise in the back of his throat signaling he was laughing, but it came out all wrong.

Megumi bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as his eyes widened in shock at what he did. Aoshi smirked slightly at how she acted as she raised her delicate hand up to her mouth laughing gently.

"Now that brought you out, I just wish I could do something that didn't embarrass me," Megumi blushed deeply at his comment as his eyes were dancing, but his face was emotionless. "Don't you have class after lunch?" He asked after a few moments of silence, she nodded as she pulled out a scroll.

"But I am unaware where it is located," she said as Aoshi brought his hand out asking for permission, she smiled at his politeness and she gently dropped it in his hand. He quickly read through it and nodded handing it back.

"I could take you there after lunch, if you would like to join me today?" He asked cautiously as if knowing she'd object.

"I would greatly appreciate that," Megumi answered as the side of his mouth twitched gently in a smile, he quickly fixed that with a cough as he rose, placing his hand behind his back, and the other out in front of her, waiting to assist her.

"Are you ready?" Megumi smiled as he helped her up and they walked together out of the room.

_**0000**_

Lunch was a very unwelcoming event for Kaoru as she sat by herself nibbling on some of the bread she received along with a few rice balls. There were tons of other rich foods that many would die for but Kaoru isn't used to that kind of fine dining and just decided on simple yet very yummy rice balls she's been craving.

Her first lesson was simple, just calming down your spirits and trying to find the warrior in you. Which she thought was an excellent first lesson to build off of. The first years seemed to like it as well as they were talking about what kind of an animal's power they saw in side of them. She smiled as they talked openly and freely about whatever they wished. The other years and teachers, along with all the soldiers thought she was a joke, but she was glad her students appreciated her.

"I can't wait until our next lesson!" A first year student called out with his other friends. She smiled in her food as she took a drink of water to prepare her for her own class where she would have to change into a violet kimono.

"Um, _excuse me_…Master Kaoru?" A voice squeaked behind her, she turned to face Eisaku, the boy that got into a fight with her when she arrived to the school at night.

"Yes Eisaku?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for disrespecting your sister and you when you arrived. I should not have judged you without knowing you and I am greatly sorry for that," she smiled at the boy.

"It's alright, just make sure not to do it again," she turned back around.

"Um, Master Kamiya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome," she smiled as she heard his tatami sandals clicking as he walked away.

_**0000**_

A row of violet stood in a straight row with their heads up high, their eyes following their masters, Kinjo Konjiro. He was about 30 with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail and black eyes; he stood tall in his violet kimono with a golden sash around his waist, which hung a sword Kaoru hadn't recognized yet. He stood in front of Kaoru, his cold eyes glaring at her, as he looked her up and down.

"A woman…" He whispered. "Now, this is not like what your class was doing Kamiya, this is a real class," Kaoru's eyebrows shot up as she stared at him misbelieving what he had just said.

"My class is real! I am teaching them the true meanings of fighting!" The man laughed deeply followed shortly by everyone in the class as he took a step back bringing out his sword that happened to be a simple katana. He beckoned Kaoru forward.

"Show me this true meaning," The class watched as the young woman smiled walking in front of him and unsheathed her own battered up sword that many tried hard not to snicker at. "My, what a fine sword you have there," Master Konjiro said smirking boldly.

"Yes, well some go my stability and the use of the sword itself, not just the looks." The master stopped laughing as he twirled his sword around.

They stared at each other, trying to figure out who would attack first. Kaoru brought her katana to her side as Konjiro did the same. Tension filled the air as Kaoru began to jog to the side, everyone watched her as she vanished in the air, everyone skimmed waiting to see what would happen as the master just skimmed the area. He then turned his attention to his right side just where his students stood watching intently.

"_Ryu Sou Sen Garami_," A voice screamed, as there was a sudden gust of wind as swords slammed against one another, the dust quickly faded away that left the scene no one would forget.

Kaoru had her sword up to his as he slashed it up blocking her attack, their swords shaking from the strength they were using, both staring at one another.

"Nice attack Kamiya, I would never have expected something of that power," Kaoru nodded as she quickly jumped back barely escaping her opponents sword that just missed her. Everyone watched intently as silence filled the air again. "My turn," The master said as he ran up to her in such speed it was hard to watch.

He swung his sword about to meet her side when she slid down onto the dirt and kicked her leg out connecting with his leg causing him to fall back from surprise. The class was in shock that she had taken down their leader. Kaoru stood up quickly as she began twirling her sword around.

"Not bad for a woman, _eh Konjiro_?" The master's face turned red in either anger or the dent of his honor, who knows, as he quickly rose.

He vanished leaving Kaoru in the center - her eyes darting quickly from side to side, she could feel him right next to her, and then he would vanish. He was toying with her as whispers were heard, swirling around her, trying to confuse her. Kaoru couldn't take this anymore, she didn't know where he was and was freaked out he would get the better of her. She took her chance as she jumped forward with her sword out hoping to scare him from spinning around her in such speed she couldn't see him. Apparently this is exactly what he wanted her to do; instead of scaring him, he pushed his sword forward slamming it against her back as she flung forward.

She wailed in pain trying to catch herself but with no luck - she plunged to the ground as her sword flung forward, she clenched her eyes shut to keep from crying as a foot slammed against her back again

"Maybe next time you will not talk back to me," Kaoru breathed in some of the dirt at her need of air as she tried to concentrate.

She tried to move but he had her stuck, whom she hated to admit, no one got the better of her! He whirled his foot around on her back, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Master," She whispered.

"What was that?" He asked, everyone watched curiously.

"Yes master!" She shouted as his foot left her, she jumped up cracking her back causing her to flinch.

"That's a good girl, learn where you come from," She glared at him as she walked slowly to pick up her sword, where he suddenly smacked the back of her head as her head flung forward cracking her back once again. "Show your opponent respect!" He called out, Kaoru flung back to face him as she bowed in the slightest, and he smiled with a knowing smirk as he turned back to the class telling them about her mistakes and how she isn't a proper fighter.

She picked up her sword and sheathed it as she went back to her spot trying to stand up straight, but with her now injured back, that was not likely.

"Now class, let's take our daily run shall we?" Everyone nodded as they began running up the hill then down it again; Kaoru cocked an eyebrow as she followed, her back cracking with each step. "Extra laps Kamiya!" The master shouted after her tenth time while everyone else was done. She wanted to hurt him horribly and when she was mortally embarrass when he began making comments of how she ran, it only made her hatred for him run deeper.

"That will do Kamiya, seeing you are not as physical as the others, you can join us now," That was after the many more minutes of torture as she slowly staggered her way back to the row of fourth years that just stared at her, some smirked and some were snickering. Konjiro then handed everyone a medium sized bag of sand. "Everyone will stand on a pier holding this sack above your head," Kaoru turned to look at the others bags that were smaller than her own; she glared at her large sized bag and let out a whiff of air in frustration.

_**00**_

They walked for nearly a mile that led to about 20 piers that were in an extremely deep lake about 10 feet above the water. Kaoru's eyes widened as she began to swim out to the lake and pulled herself up, she was grateful for the little holes that created steps along the log. She stood up and balanced herself up as she rose the sandbag over her head along with everyone else. The water that soaked the sandbag now dripped over her head and ran along her face.

After an hour later boys began talking happily, eliminating the calm silence. Kaoru couldn't see how she was the only one struggling with this as sweat dripped down her face and into her eyes stinging her blind. Then she heard murmurs and laughing. She couldn't look as she tried to shift her weight ever so slightly. Then she was thrown off guard as a diminutive rock shot through the air and hit the back of her leg harshly, jerking her leg forward throwing her off balance as she fell into the water. She shot back up to exceedingly loud laughing, her eyes flashed as she stared at everyone, that is where she saw them.

Sanosuke and Soujirou were laughing the loudest as they both looked at her with the identical grins.

"See, told you I'd get her," The one with brown hair said calmly, his bright blue eyes shining as he smiled. Sanosuke smirked wider as he saw the look on her face.

"Kamiya! Get over here!" Their master shouted, everyone laughed harder as she slightly swam/walked over falling over here and there from the mud, earning more laughter. "Why is it you are not able to keep up!" Konjiro shouted pushing her back. She grinded her teeth.

"I'm trying Konjiro-sensei,"

"Try? You're trying? There is no try! You must get it or be the downfall of this school! Night duty might assist such a meager fool as you," He shouted, more laughter was heard as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her.

"You really showed her Soujirou!" Sano said laughing once again, he smirked as he watched her being lectured, then hit.

"She deserves it," Another student called out.

"Way to go Souji!" A few shouted out.

"And I thought I was the only one that got night duty!" Sano said bursting out in a laugh once again.

_**00**_

For the rest of the lesson Kaoru was forced to lift her bag up and down in the air while running around the entire lake while others laughed at her, she couldn't take this kind of humiliation for long. After two hours came to an end, Kaoru dropped harshly on the ground breathing in deeply as the other students came down from the piers.

"Wow, that was an easy class!" Many called out stepping over the fallen girl.

"You're out of your league woman," A voice said, Kaoru barely lift her head up to see the boy with bright blue eyes that threw the rock at her. She glared at him, ignoring the group behind him, as she slowly rose.

"I suggest you stay away from me,"

"Or what?" He called out at her retreating figure. She flipped back around and glared at him.

"I'll be forced to ruin your easy life in an instant," Soujirou and Sanosuke burst out laughing as she continued to walk away from him.

"How could she do that?" Another fourth year asked.

"Who knows, that is one messed up girl,"

"_Agreed_," They all said together.

* * *

**NOTE:** End of this chapter being edited! YAY! 


	4. Chapter Four

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by-** RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**A/N**- YAY!! Another edited chapter!!

-----

She laid on her cot staring up at the ceiling trying to get some rest before her night duty, but that wasn't working to well as the pain in her back shock up and down her spine causing her to flinch. The sun was setting as she turned her gaze to watch it, total darkness filled her room until a quiet knock came onto her door as it slid open. The single torch lit the entire room as Kaoru tried to sit up but failed. She could hear footsteps as it echoed along filling her ears as the figure kneeled down next to her, putting a delicate hand onto her shoulder.

"_How_ are you doing Kaoru-chan?" Her sweet voice asked. Kaoru immediately recognized it as her sister, Megumi.

"I've been better that's for sure" she answered.

"Would you like to come to dinner now? We are welcomed to sit at the head table" Kaoru rolled her eyes as she turned her head to face her older sister who's eyes were pleading. She couldn't resist that look as she slowly nodded her head, Megumi slightly smiled as she rose. "I suggest you get dressed" She said coolly as she lit the torch in her sister's room and left quietly.

"Well...looks like she's back to normal." Kaoru said under her breath as she slowly rolled off of her cot for the last time that night.

-----

"_The Battousai_ you say? Why would he be coming here?" Shihami asked as he rolled up the parchment handing it to one of his soldiers.

"We are not sure yet, but we have heard word that he is heading in this direction and might bring us chaos." Shihami slowly nodded as his icy blue eyes skimmed the room.

"Where is Kamiya Kaoru?"

"Why do we need her here master?" A stern voice said across the room, there stood none other than Kinjo Konjiro, his arms over his chest. Shihami met his gaze.

"She happens to be apart of us now Konjiro, you should treat her as an equal for now on." Konjiro grunted slightly as he turned his attention to a vase of flowers.

"What should we do about the Battousai?" Aoshi asked walking towards his father who just nodded slightly at him.

"We do nothing as of yet, but have our night guards keep extra look out." Aoshi nodded slightly as he clicked his heels together and walked out followed by the others.

Aoshi walked down the hall in deep thought as a figure came to his side. "Hello Aoshi-sama" His icy blue eyes seemed to brighten slightly as he recognized the voice. He nodded in her direction slightly.

"Will you accompany me this evening with dinner?" He asked looking forward not wanting her to see the slight blush he tried to keep down. Megumi smiled as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"I would like that" Aoshi stood up straighter with more confidence as the side of his mouth twitched gently in a smile turning to glance at her. He got short-breathed by her beauty as she blushed harder, he gently smiled at her but then returned to his usual self as he helped her through the door.

-----

"_You're trying?_ There is no try! You get it!" Kaoru said to herself as she waltzed down the hall, her eyes in slits as she thought of her malevolence teacher. She cursed under her breath at the mere thought of him. "I'll show him, and those idiots!" She said sternly as she marched into the dining room. She glanced around staring at the hundreds of heads that were eating, chatting silently. She then turned to the head table that had the fellow teachers and her sister facing the students. A few guards were also at the head table talking quietly as she passed them.

She took a seat next to her sister who nodded at her and turned to Aoshi once again. Kaoru rolled her eyes at love as she grabbed a pear and bit right into it. Her eyes widened in pleasure as she took more bites.

"Well look at that Souji, she eats like a pig as well." Sano said as he slapped his knee. Souji smirked as he glanced at her as well.

"I suppose you're right, but what do you have against her Sanosuke?" Sano's mouth dropped as a little piece of food slipped out of his mouth and onto the table; he smirked goofy as he wiped it off.

"I don't have anything against her, I just don't think she belongs here" Soujirou nodded as his smile grew.

"Seems as if you're jealous"

"_Jealous?_ Me? Not ever and definitely not to a girl"

"All right Sano"

"Hey, you're the one that threw the rock at her and got her night duty"

"I was bored." He said with a shrug. Sano rolled his eyes as he patted his shoulder.

"And that's why you're my best friend" Soujirou laughed as he shook his head.

----

As everyone else went to bed Kaoru was forced to stay up and sit out on post for punishment. She did as she was told as she leaned against a pole, her katana out and over her shoulder as she watched other guards' position themselves. All she did most of the night was stare up at the ceiling counting the many cracks that were there as she twirled her sword around. She didn't notice that she fell asleep not so long later.

"_WAKE UP_!" A voice screamed into her ear as she fell over from the force the person sent her onto her cheek. Kaoru slammed against the floor, her sword flying out of her hands as she grasped her cheek in pain. Her eyes watered up as she blinked to keep them away, she stared up at the figure that had done that to her and glared at Konjiro who glared right back. "Why were you sleeping on duty?" He said sternly, Kaoru stared at him uncertainly as she slowly rose; she met his gaze not saying a word. He grinded his teeth as he walked up to her barely a foot away, he grabbed her by the tunic and threw her to the side where she slammed against the other wall. "You will be here for the rest of the week; I suggest you learn to like it." With that he stalked off. Kaoru jumped up and grabbed her sword as her hand shook violently.

"I _will_ get him back"

"Kamiya, you're on the west point" A guard called out as Kaoru nodded walking outside. It was pure darkness and not a sign of the sun as she walked in the warmth from the summer as she reached a meadow and a small temple as she sat on the grass.

-----  
  
Everything was calm, the only noise was of grasshoppers singing to one another as Kaoru listened to them with a slight smile on her face as her eye lids began drooping once again. She shook herself violently as she widened her eyes to keep awake as she glanced around the meadow once again. A dark figure had slid behind the little shack as Kaoru rose quickly in a heartbeat. She quietly tiptoed to the shack as she jumped up onto the roof and quietly peeked over the side still seeing the figure pressing itself against the wall.  
  
"Hey right there!" Kaoru screamed as she jumped down, her katana out to welcome the intruder. The figure gasped quietly as they took off in a run. "OH no you don't!" Kaoru screamed as she took off after as the intruder took off in the forest heading towards the river with much speed. Kaoru squinted her eyes trying to find the figure as she sheathed her katana out. It was complete darkness and she was unable to see the figure that had mysteriously vanished.  
  
_CRUNCH_ A tree branch snapped right in half under the intruder's foot. Kaoru's head snapped quickly behind her. The dark figure prayed the guard wouldn't find out where they were located as the guard began walking around scanning through the trees. Suddenly she vanished. The intruder looked shocked as they kept their place peeking over from the side. The figure was very surprised this guard could actually keep up with them; none of the others could do that. Suddenly the intruder was flipped over and slammed against the tree. Their arm twirled around their back as the guard pressed up causing pain to the figure.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" The guard screamed into their ear.

"I'm...I'm sorry" A small whispered was heard, Kaoru let go quickly turning the victim around. The guard tried to see the figures face but failed.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru, what's yours?" The figure's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm, uhh, Misao."

"_Misao_? Don't you work at the palace?" Kaoru saw that she nodded her head. "What were you doing?" Misao stood still; her hands began to twitch, as she was confused on what to do.

"Leave me alone!" Misao shouted as she slammed her fist into Kaoru who stumbled back, Misao took off in a run back towards the school as Kaoru quickly regained herself and took off as well.  
  
Kaoru still saw the girl as she sprinted towards her dodging the many trees and jumping over stumps on the ground. "Stop running and you will not be harmed!" Kaoru screamed as she passed two guards who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What a weird one"

"Yep" They then turned back to one another and began talking once again.

------

Kaoru stopped as she skimmed the area; she was back right where she started.

"Misao?" She called out quietly so as not to get her in trouble. Kaoru began walking around the small building but was unsuccessful; she then heard the slightest brush inside of the building.  
  
Misao held her breath as she sat in the corner of the small room, 'Please let her have left' she said to herself as she tightened her hold around her legs trying to calm herself down. Suddenly the door slid open as footsteps were heard. Misao hid further into the darkness as she watched the female guard light a torch.  
  
Kaoru gasped at what she saw, it was a small training room with many weapons hung on the wall, she walked along as she saw her one of many favorites, Kodachi that is shorter than a Katana and used mainly as a secondary sword along with her Katana she treasured so, it could also be used as a throwing dagger. But the other weapons is what surprised her, each side had different weapons, from daggers to bows to spears of all sizes and shapes. Along there were also throwing daggers and darts. She was shocked at all of this as she grabbed a Katana from the wall and gently unsheathed it and stared at it's beauty, it curved perfectly, the blade and edge were faultless and would have any warrior try to claim it as their own. Kaoru couldn't believe it, she took out her very own sword but it was dented and chipped, she swung the new katana around and was surprised at it's light weight, then she tried her own that was heavier. "The soul of Bushi" She said out loud as her eyes flashed gently.  
  
Kaoru looked around the small temple as she put her own sword away and took out the new Katana once again. She twisted the sword to her side as she flashed off. Misao watched her carefully and was shocked as she just vanished before her. Suddenly the pot in front of herself was cut right in half as the woman guard landed before her and sheathed the sword. Misao observed her raven hair that was in a high ponytail with some hair sticking out and sticking up in the air wildly as she wore a man's kimono. She suddenly turned around; her eyes were a light brown as she stared at Misao who leaned against the wall further.  
  
Misao watched the woman before her that suddenly shook her head, her eyes turned dark blue once again as she smiled at the girl, Kaoru kneeled down sheathing the sword. "Misao, why were you in here?" She asked the younger girl before her.

"That is none of your business!" She called out as she stood up and tried to kick the guard who quickly grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground pinning her. Misao squirmed under the pressure as she let out a wail. Kaoru quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, the other guards might come and you will be in trouble with them" She whispered Misao stopped suddenly.

"You mean, I'm _not_ in trouble?" Kaoru smirked.

"Of course not, there's no reason to, all you want to do is train is that not right?" Kaoru quickly got off of her as the young girl rose and stared at the guard.

"How...did you know?" She asked as Kaoru smiled.

"Trust me, I was the exact same, but why don't you join the first years?" Misao looked at the ground as she twisted her feet.  
  
"I'm a servant here and we are not allowed to" Kaoru smiled at the girl.

"How about I help you train in here? Every night?" Misao looked up quickly, her eyes watering up as she threw her arms around the guard who looked shock but hugged back.

"Thank you so much" Kaoru nodded as she took a step back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Misao nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "We could start tomorrow night if you would like?" The servant girl nodded happily causing her own raven hair to flop around as it was tied in a very loose braid. She had big bright blue eyes and looked to be 17 as she wore a simple dark green kimono.

"So how long have you been at the palace?" Misao looked at her feet.

"All my life" Kaoru tilted her head as she observed the girl.

"Have you ever left?" The girl shook her head as Kaoru nodded. "That's another goal for me then huh?" Misao smiled happily as she patted her knees.

"That would be great! Shouldn't you be guarding something?"

"I suppose you're right..." Kaoru said as she began to stand up and head towards the door. Misao glanced at the sword she left.

"_Wait,_ take this" The guard turned around to see Misao holding the new Katana. She shook her hands in the air.

"I can't, it's not mine" Misao smiled as she put it in her hands.

"You're the sister of the woman who's marrying Aoshi-sama right?" Kaoru nodded. Misao's eyes seemed to pale as she looked down. "I'm happy for them" She said as she tugged at her kimono. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"How about you and I become friends?" She said smiling at the girl. Misao smiled widely as she nodded her head.

"I would like that" Kaoru smiled as she patted her back.

"I suggest you get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day" Misao smiled as she vanished. She watched after the girl and smiled.

-----

**A/N** End!! Onto the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter Five

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**NOTE-** Annnnnd heres....chapter...5edited!! Chapter 5 right?? (sigh)

-----

Her shoes echoed through the halls as she reached her door, she put her forehead to it as she closed her eyes leaning into it trying to fall asleep. It was around four in the morning where others were rising to eat breakfast and begin their training which Kaoru was about to die from! She didn't hear the silent laughter coming near her.

"Sheesh Souji, if I had that many girls all over me...I'd be in heaven!" Sano said smirking goofy as he nudged his best friend who just smiled.

"Well, be my guest Sano, but it is very refreshing that I get the attention now" He said as his eyes brightened. He wore his light blue kimono with his sword tied around his waist as Sano wore the scarlet kimono ready to teach his class right after breakfast.

"Well, look at that! It must be the only girl that's not tending to your every needs" Sano said as he nodded towards the sleeping figure of the girl warrior. Soujirou smirked as they began tiptoeing towards her.

"If you in fact call someone like her a girl, then I suppose you're right." He said smirking wider as he stood next to the door. Sano stood behind his arms crossed watching carefully.

Suddenly, Kaoru fell right onto the floor slamming her face into the hard ground as laughter rang in her ears; she quickly sat up glaring at the two men in her class.

"Had a rough night Missy?" Sano said leaning over her. Kaoru glared at him as she twisted her leg around his pulling him down as she quickly stood up glaring at the man before her.

"Why hello there, I'm _Seta Soujirou_." He said smirking wider as his eyes widened, Kaoru walked up to him, fire in her eyes as Soujirou watched her carefully. Before anyone could comprehend what just happened, the grinning fool was on the ground holding his nose as a trickle of blood fell to the ground.

"Kamiya Kaoru" She said as she flipped away, her hair swaying with each step she took. Soujirou removed his hand from his nose as he glared at the small puddle of dark blood pouring from his nose as his eyes flashed amber. Sano stood up and helped his best friend who was still glaring at the retreating figure.

"It's ok Souji, we have quite the surprise for her" Sano said as Soujirou nodded as they walked towards the way she left.

-----

Aoshi walked up the hall wearing his usual Uchikake that was dark blue making his eyes more of a grey as he stood next to a door, he slightly knocked as a sweet voice entered his ears.

"Just a moment Kaoru-chan" She said as she hurried to the door and slid it open, she blushed slightly at the figure before her. "Aoshi-sama" She whispered as she stepped out, she wore a light green kimono as her hair was pulled back into a ribbon making her eyes brighter, she smiled slightly at him.

"Megumi-san, how was your rest?" He asked as he turned away, Megumi smiled as she stood next to him as she glanced at him here and there.

"It was rather good, and yours?" Aoshi nodded as he picked a flower up from a vase and twirled it around his fingers.

"I got plenty" He said as he noticed her stiffen at his words, he smiled at her slightly as he handed her the light blue wild flower; she blushed slightly as she took it. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" He asked turning to look straight ahead as he clenched his teeth together.

"I would like that, when?" Aoshi was a little shocked at her aggressiveness but looked at her quickly.

"I suppose before sundown?" He said, she smiled happily as her eyes brightened.

"That is perfect, farewell Aoshi-sama." She said with a bow as she took off down the other hallway blushing terribly.

Aoshi let out a whiff of air as he watched her retreating figure. 'You gave her a flower Aoshi...when did you start giving girls flowers?' he thought to himself as he shook his head putting his hands in his pocket and walked into the dining hall feeling the stares of other women.

-----

Kaoru entered the dining hall as everyone became silent, she walked to a bench and sat down as a few first years came and stared at her as she ate some rice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, Kamiya-sensei?" Eisaku whispered as the other boys watched carefully.

"Yes Eisaku-chan?" She said as she took a bite, everyone looked at her in confusion at the nickname she respected him with.

"Did you get into a fight with the fourth year sensei in class?" He asked eagerly, Kaoru smiled at him remembering a little boy that used to bug her at her village once upon a time ago.

"Indeed I did, is that all?" The boys looked at each other in amazement.

"You must be a talented fighter!" Another one of her students called out. She smiled.

"Not as talented as many I dare say, though I wish to think I am" She said cheerfully as she took another bite, something crunched in her rice ball as she turned down to stare at a half of a few baby beetles. She shot up spitting out food as many stared at her in confusion. Laughter rang through the hall as everyone turned to see Soujirou and Sanosuke smirking at Kaoru.

She quickly unsheathed her sword running towards them as a figure stood in front of the laughing hyenas.

"Sit down" Kaoru's eyes flashed as she glared at the two men behind Konjiro. She sheathed her sword as she turned around only to be hit down slamming once again to the ground. "Never disrespect those above you" She stood up quickly as she nodded walking out of the dining hall as everyone stared at her. Sano clapped Soujirou's back.

"Wow, if only that was the end" Soujirou nodded as they both walked out.

-----

Misao cleaned in the kitchen as she thought of the woman guard who had promised her the unthinkable. 'Finally, I'll be following my dream' she thought as she carried many bowels to the sink dumping them in as the maids glared at her and began scrubbing. 'I hope I leave here...and Kaoru is just the one to help me!' She said putting her fist to her hip as she smirked proudly.

"Misao, back to work!" An old maid shouted at her from across the room, she rolled her eyes as she took off to gather the dead flowers and replace them.

----

As she read and wrote down many cures she couldn't help but think of her Aoshi, he was so much warmer around her even if it was still considered cold. She could tell his heart was welcoming her with open arms whenever she saw the look in his eyes. He was perfect, except he could be a little warmer, but they had their entire life ahead of them to figure that out.

She scribbled out more medications as she glanced at the wild flower he picked her, her heart warmed, as she smelled it gently closing her eyes imagining Aoshi as she smiled. 'I think I love you...' she thought as she put the flower down and continued her studies.

He stared at his fellow head guards in front of their master who sat reading through parchment as he settled it down staring at them.

"A battle has begun, many of our alliances are destroyed by Battousai and his followers and it is up to us to destroy him. We have less than two months before we must take a stand, train your people hard and worthy enough to fight by your side" He said as everyone nodded taking a leave.

"Father..." Aoshi began.

"Not to worry my son, I will take care of your Megumi" Aoshi smiled slightly at his father.

"That is not what I wanted to ask"

"But your heart is screaming it" He said staring at his son in amusement who nodded as he left.

Shihami smiled after his son as he read the parchment once again. "I hope we survive this time," He whispered as he thought of his warriors.

-----

The first years stood in a straight line watching their sensei that was staring up at the sky, they were confused on what to do as she just stood there in silence.

"Kamiya-sensei?" A student called out, Kaoru lowered her head as she turned to them.

"I'm sorry, so, let's continue, um...ah, yes. We will be working with bokkens to get stronger and protect one self, when you have proved yourself, we will move onto a weapon I believe is most beneficial to teach you." She said as she removed a blanket covering a pile of wooden swords.

"_Bokkens_?" A student said in disgust as he walked up and grabbed one. Kaoru nodded.

"I used one when I was a child, it builds up your arm strength which you will need later on if you wish to continue onto second year" Everyone nodded as they each grabbed one then returning to their spots.

"Now everyone, everyday we will be doing strokes first thing for 20 minutes, then we will learn how to defend which will take most of the time, then strokes once again" She said as she swung the bokken over her shoulder watching her students who just stared at her.

"What about our inner peace?" One asked as Kaoru smiled.

"Everyone other day we will spend half an hour on that, now please, let's begin" She said as everyone looked at one another and began swinging the wooden sword up and down.

-----

Soujirou watched as his students were off on their daily run around the lake and back, he glanced over and noticed the girl that gave him a bloody nose, he glared at her darkly as he watched her teach her students the use of a bokken which was useless in battle. He smirked as a thought passed through his mind.

She smiled at her students as they practiced hard as she gave each of them compliments and ways to improve causing them more strength to continue. She was very surprised at their will power as she watched them. She could sense someone watching her as she turned to see the boy she had hit in the nose, she smiled at him as she waved slightly causing him to glare and turn away.

"Serves him right" She said out loud, her students turned to her in confusion. "Nothing" She said looking embarrassed as she told them to continued.

-----

After lunch Kaoru slowly walked to where her class was meeting, as she walked over the hill she saw all the students in a group talking hastily as she walked up to them, they each cast her a glare as she walked away and sat down on the ground wrapping her hands up in bandages.

"Go back where you came from woman!" A man shouted glaring at her; Kaoru looked up at him as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I have just a right being here as any of you do" She said as she turned back to her hands and jumped up patting herself, the man pushed her back but she quickly caught herself as she stepped back.

"I don't want a fight," She said as she stared at him who just smirked.

"_Odd,_ because I do" He said pushing her again as she stumbled back staring at him. He pushed her again shoving her down as the others laughed; She clenched her eyes shut as she stood up once again. The man smirked about to push her again and a cling sound was heard as the man flew in the air and slammed against the ground as everyone stared at the woman guard whose eyes were now amber. Her Katana unleashed in the air as her head turned the other direction. 

"So it's true," A voice said in the crowd. She shook her head returning them blue as Soujirou walked up to her, he leaned next to her ear as he whispered, "The great _Ashishu_ has finally shown his face...well, _her_" Kaoru back away quickly as if she was burnt as she stared at his cheerful eyes dancing. She glared at him as she sheathed her sword; everyone stared at them in confusion.

"Everyone! Get in line!" The fourth year master shouted as everyone quickly straightened up, Soujirou stood besides the fiery girl who fidgeted.

"Just one word to the master...and you're gone" He whispered quietly. "I don't see what's stopping me either, I mean, you did disrespect me..." Kaoru's eyes turned into slits as she shifted her weight. "It would be a shame for the first woman to learn here to be sent off because she is a manslayer..." He whispered blowing against her ear as he whispered. Kaoru jerked her head away as everyone began running.

She tried to keep up as she sprinted up and down the hill; Konjiro looked a little shock as he observed the rest of the class. Sano and Soujirou ran on either side of her smirking as Soujirou put his foot out tripping her as she rolled down the hill, they laughed as they continued running.  
  
"KAMIYA!" Konjiro shouted at the rolling girl. Kaoru stopped as she rose swaying, not seeing straight as she made out the master stomping over to her with an angry look on his face. "DOWN!" He shouted pushing her into the ground before him.

-----

Kaoru walked slowly to her room as she flinched with each step, Konjiro had hit her with a bokken against her back as everyone watched. She wouldn't show mercy, she wouldn't show pain as she slid the door closed in her room.

The worst part was about to come, Soujirou had blackmailed her into going to an event with him as his guest to an important dinner that she wanted nothing to do with. But prior to that, she had to bow whenever he passed her and show him respect like she should.

She wasn't the usual girl to do as a man wishes, or anyone for that matter but she didn't want to leave this life she had earned. She was safe here. She laid on her cot as she watched the sun go down slowly as she prayed the day would never end.

-----

A maid tied a butterfly obi belt around her slim waist, as she looked at herself in the long mirror. She wore a blue kimono with a light blue obi with her usual Geta sandals, as her hair was simple. She smiled at herself as the maid dusted herself off.

"Thank you" Megumi said as the maid nodded smiling happily as she left. There was a silent knock on the sliding door as she blushed lightly and slid the door open only to find a note on the ground. She gently picked it up and opened it smiling at what it said.

"_Library_" was the only word on it, she smiled wide as she walked to the room filled with books as she looked around she noticed a dark green book on the table where she usually studies. She picked it up and smiled at a fresh plant book she's wanted for quite some time, how would Aoshi know? She opened it up to reveal another note.

"_Dining hall_," It said as she carried the book in her hands and continued on her quest. She entered the dining hall, her shoes clicking with each step as she saw in the corner a light blue box. She opened up the box to see a scroll where she opened it up to see a painting of her sitting on the grass outside of the castle at night, which she often does. She stared at the perfect strokes and the beautiful setting and background, as she blushed deeper. She then looked for a note, finding none she looked around the room.

She sighed as she picked up the lid about to put it back in the box as she noticed a word was on the inside of it. "_Trees_" It said. Megumi nodded as she closed the box and carried it out with her, she looked along the grounds and noticed ribbons covered one tree, she walked towards it and saw no one as she saw a blanket on the ground. She stared at it as she settled the box down next to the tree as she sat down on her knees, which was right on top of the hill with the perfect view of the setting sun. The skies were painted a soothing orange and pink.

A breeze brushed through her hair as she felt the presence of someone, she turned around to see Aoshi wearing his usual outfit in dark blue as his eyes danced with the flowers that fell and played with the wind. He sat down next to her as she watched him.

"Thank you." He said turning to her as the sun was about to set. She smiled at him as he truly smiled back taking her hand in his turning to her. "I wanted to ask you in person. I want to know if you honestly want to..." He said looking at Megumi who was blushing slightly as she locked gazes with him.  
  
"_Will you..._ be my wife?" He asked watching for her response as the sun set as the flowers circled around them.

-----

**A/N**- And thats the edited chapter!! YAY!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**-----**

Her heart was beating rapidly as icy blue eyes stared into hers with much love and care. His fingers laced with hers gently as her breath was caught, nothing around her mattered but the man in front of her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him she realized that now. She could wake up everyday to him next to her, holding her close whispering in her ear. His eyes showed he wanted this as well.

Megumi smiled at him tightening her hold onto his hands as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I will be your wife" She said softly as Aoshi's eyes brightened, he gently pulled her into his arms giving her a gentle hug as she dug her head into his kimono.

"I love you Megumi-san" He whispered into her ear running his hand through her long raven hair, she nodded into his chest.

"I love you, Aoshi-sama" Aoshi pulled her back gently and smiled at her before standing up and retrieving a small velvet box that was royal blue.

"It's a tradition in my family, once a couple is engaged, their hearts desire receives a ring from their mother." He said slightly embarrassed as he looked away. Megumi smiled as he took her delicate hand and slipped on a simple silver band with a blue sapphire; she blushed deeply as he kissed the top of her hand softly and turned to face her. "The wedding ring is much better than this..." He whispered still very embarrassed, Megumi smiled taking his hand in hers.

"I love it Aoshi, its perfect" Aoshi smiled as she leaned onto him as they stared at the night sky as a warm breeze passed over them.

-----

"_Soujirou_, who are you taking to the dinner?" Shihami asked his son as he looked through many parchments of guests.

"I've decided to take Kamiya father." Shihami stopped and stared at his youngest son in confusion.

"Kamiya...the sensei that teaches first years?" Soujirou nodded. "I've heard you have been making trouble, why is that?" His son looking appalled at the thought of his father thinking low of him.

"It's not me father, it's the other fourth years" Shihami stared at his son knowingly.

"Well, I want you to protect her then, tonight, you will serve night duty with her" Soujirou stood up in a flash.

"_Father_! You must be joking!"

"Of course not, and you will also be in the tournament with her on your team" His mouth dropped as his eyes widened.

"Father...the winner of the tournament receives anything they wish that you own...and you...want her on my team? The top team in this school and replace one of my men with her?" Shihami nodded.

"Seems correct" Soujirou's eyes turned into slits as he flung a vase smashing it onto the ground as he stormed out of the room. Shihami sighed as he turned to one of his top guards. "I will make them get along, and then maybe they will find their own way to love" He stated as he stared out the door at his sons retreating figure.

"He could have anyone master, why the Kamiya girl?"

"Simple, she's perfect for him, she will set him in place and not let him run all over her. It will be good for my spoiled son." He said as the guard smirked.

-----

Soujirou stomped down the hallways, his eyes amber from anger as many girls waved and called to him. He walked down the hallway towards the one guest he hated most, the one girl who wasn't tending to his every needs. The Kamiya girl who had dishonored him, she was the only one who could bring his temper up.

He roughly knocked onto the wood making the door shake as a shadow came to the door as it slid open. There stood Kaoru wearing the usual outfit, her hair a mess as it was up in a high ponytail with chunks falling out as bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep. He smirked slightly at this. She stretched her arms in the air yawning deeply as her katana hung loosely around her waist; Soujirou rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help but smile in the slightest, how cute she looked just now. Wait...cute? He shook his head.

She then opened her eyes to meet a cheery blue as she shot back unsheathing her sword glaring at her prey that just smirked.

"My, why good evening Kamiya, I wasn't aware this was in the deal we made" He said smirking wider as he watched her sheath her sword and bow in the slightest.

"What do you want?!" She asked, her voice full of disgust.

"_Well,_ you happen to have night duty" He watched as she clenched her teeth trying to keep from screaming at him.

"And...I start now?" She asked carefully so as not to curse at her new master. He nodded. Kaoru sighed as she stepped out and slid her door close marching out of the room down the hall. Soujirou looked shocked at what she just did as he stared after her, he coughed slightly as she stopped, her shoulders shot up in anger. "After you" She said as her eyes turned into slits watching him pass her. Soujirou smirked to himself as he walked in the lead and saw a few servants blush and wave at him.

"Good evening master Soujirou" A few called out, Kaoru held back a laugh as she bit her bottom lip walking beside him.

"And what may I ask is so funny?"

"How girls actually are fond of you." She snickered as many maids stared after him dreamily. Soujirou glared at her.

"Of course they actually like me, every girl I meet throws themselves at my feet" He said sternly. Kaoru shook her head.

"I don't recall me doing that, or am I mistaken?" Kaoru laughed once again as Soujirou's temper bubbled.

"And who would take you as a girl?" He said knowing he hit a weak point. He watched as she tensed up, he smirked knowingly as she grasped her Katana handle. He readied his as they both made eye contact, amber shooting through their eyes.

"_Kamiya Kaoru_!" A voice screeched running up to them, Kaoru shook her head, her eyes turning blue as she turned to Misao who smiled up at her.

"_Oh_, Misao, how are you this evening?" She asked taking Misao's hands in hers. Soujirou watched them in shock, that girl was a maid and she was talking to Kamiya? 

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you be rearranging the flowers?" He asked as Misao turned to him in hurt. Kaoru glared at him.

"How can you be so inconsiderate? Shouldn't you be in the center of a crowd full of your admirers?!" She shouted glaring at him who just smiled.

"I only wish, but I have been requested to take you to where you will serve your night duty"

"_Baka_" She said flatly as she nodded Misao away who smiled and skipped, Soujirou smirked as he continued walking in front of Kaoru who smiled. She quickly walked up to him and pushed him onto the ground and stomped right onto his back as he let out a gasp. That was the last draw; no one EVER did that to him, Soujirou.

There was a crash as a vase was slammed to the ground shattering as the flowers fell onto the ground. Kaoru was slammed onto the wall as Soujirou's sword, sheath and all were holding her by her neck as she was raised a few inches in the air. She was still as she felt the sword go deeper into her throat. Her mind was getting cloudy as she tried to breathe, staying calm.

Kaoru's eyes shot open, amber shining through as she kicked out causing Soujirou to slightly fall back leaving enough room for her to kick out and get free from his grasp. Her eyes turned back into a sparkling blue as she kneeled on the ground, Soujirou did the same as he rubbed his eyes as they turned back into blue as well.

They stared at one another in mixed confusion as a cheery voice filled their ears.

"KAROU!" Megumi shouted as she ran down the hallways calling her sisters name. She was just so excited! She came across the one she was looking for staring at a boy who looked stunned. She cocked her head at them as her little sister turned to face her.

"Yea Megumi?" Kaoru asked standing up straight dusting herself off.

"Aoshi-sama and I are to be wed!" She said happily taking her sisters hands in her. Kaoru smiled at her sister's happiness and she nodded her head.

"Congratulations, I'm sure he will treat you well. If you will excuse me, Seta-sama is taking me to where I must serve night duty" Megumi looked a little depressed as she nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, good night Kaoru-san" She said as she nodded at her sister and walked off happily.

Kaoru nodded as she heard her sisters Geta sandals click down the hallway. Once again Soujirou and her locked gazes.

She glared at him as she rose quickly and took off, someone grabbed her by her forearm roughly swinging her around. Their faces mere inches apart.

"I could have you go back to that _filth_ of a village you call your home Ashishu...don't forget that. You're in my world now Kamiya, you might as well as enjoy your stay while you still can" Soujirou let go of her arm as he smiled at her gently and walked off, Kaoru stared after him, she had to shake herself to keep from slicing him limb to limb.

------

Less than a week had gone by since that event where Soujirou and Kaoru have tried to avoid one another as to not fire up the others anger. But it was hard since they now saw one another at class and during night shifts where Kaoru would secretly train her new friend. She would never admit it, but she saw a little of Taniko in the young Misao.

Everyone in the fourth year and up have been sure to avoid speaking with this disgrace of a student. But the younger years were fascinated at how no matter how much pain she gets or injuries, which is far more then what any male has gotten, she comes back stronger and more determined.

Everyone sat in the dining room as people were talking happily amongst themselves as the master of the school stood up, everyone was silent.

"As you know, each year we have a competition consisting of 3 men per team. The winner, gets anything of my possession or what they wish of. Now, the team captains will come and pick their two men from anyone here" He clapped as a total of 8 third, fourth, and fifth year students came up and stood in front of their pupils.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she twirled her chopsticks in the rice, she had most of the bench to herself in which she would try to prepare herself for insults in her class she has next. Although Soujirou hadn't spoken cruel words to her, that doesn't mean other don't. But what was interesting to her, was that he would get in a fight with anyone who spoken ill of her.

"Kamiya Kaoru" A voice called in the room as she shook her head. Everyone was silent as you could hear shifting as everyone stared at the fiery, abandoned girl that was in shock. She glanced around and saw Soujirou lock gazes with her, she met his as she stood up and walked next to him in disgust as she crossed her arms and glared at him sternly.

"Not to worry Kamiya...we will win, just don't hold our team back," He whispered loud enough for the fiery girl to catch on.

"Why, I would never dream of it!" She stated calmly.

"Aoshi-sama" A voice said as everyone was silent and stared at the man everyone envies, he held onto the hand of a delicate figure who smiled at him as he whispered into her ear. He kissed her hand gently as he walked up and stood behind his new team.

The teams were finally chosen, Kaoru found herself with the two idiots of Shihami's school in which she shivered. Sano swung an arm around her.

"So Missy...you think you can keep up?" He said smirking like an idiot. Kaoru glared at him as she quickly ducked grabbing his arm as she twisted it behind his back causing him to kneel down in pain.

"I know I can," She said as she let go pushing him down as she jumped off the diminutive stage, she grabbed her old katana as she walked out. She did have a new katana but she only uses that when necessary. She walked out of the castle as she cast a glance at her sister and her fiancé; she smiled gently at them as she left in a sprint.

-----

Everyone stared at their leader as he stood on a rock, his intense red hair swaying gently in the wind as his eyes flashed violet. His katana hung at his waist as he glanced around at his gang that was shadowed in the night sky.

"We have destroyed many of our enemies, we have gained all of their land while everyone fears us...we will live here. We now rule this land," He said holding no emotions as he glanced over the heads of his twenty manslayers; he smiled as he leapt off the rock. Everyone grunted and turned away.

"_Servant_" He called out as a little boy, about the age of twelve ran up, his spiked black hair bouncing up and down. He stood in front of his master; dirt was smeared along his simple kimono as it also stained his hands and face.

"My names Yahiko" He said sternly, the Battousai quickly turned to stare at the boy, he quickly grabbed the letter the boy had tightly in his grasp as he backhanded him causing the flimsy boy to soar.

Everyone made a path as he came into his new dojo, he sat on his chair behind his desk as he quickly unrolled the parchment, his eyes darted quickly as his eyes flashed dangerously.

It was from his alliances that went south, less than a week ago one of them tried to steal a new sword at a shack in a school for fighting when a woman attacked him and told him to go back to his master saying that Kamiya Kaoru sent him. The Battousai clenched the letter in his hand tightly as he rose, he grabbed the table violently as it flew and crashed against the wall.

"Kamiya..."

"Okashira" _(boss)_ said Yahiko as he walked forward into his masters lair. Battousai quickly glared at the boy in disgust.

"We're going south..." He said as his servant cast a confused glance his way. "You might remember her...Kamiya Kaoru? After all these years...I'll finally gain my respect back..." He whispered as the little boys eyes widened.

"Kamiya Kaoru..."

"Yes, from your old village. You don't think anyone remembers you back there do you servant? Nor has anyone tried to save you." He asked with a mixed pleasure of seeing the boy sadden.

Yahiko's fists clenched as he met his gaze. "If anyone does, it's Kaoru. And she will defeat you!" He screamed taking a step forward. Battousai laughed slightly as he backhanded the boy once again.

"Get out" He stated as the boy quickly scurried out.

"Kamiya Kaoru...at last"

-----

**NOTE** just putting this here for no reason!! Onto the next chapter!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**I'll Get You Back**

A Fanfiction written by: **RoyalJester**

**DICLAIMER- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

**NOTE** chapter 7 edited!! YAY!!

-----

Two maids twirled around the slim figure making sure every strand picked, and the silk was smooth as one tugged on the butterfly obi tightening it. They stood back and smiled at their creation. Kamiya Kaoru was a woman, well, dressed as one to put it. Training her to be respectful and mind her tongue would be the challenge, but there was no time for that now. Kamiya jumped down from the stool in her new silk kimono with difficulty, the sode _(sleeve)_ went passed her hands covering them fully, she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror and held back a shriek.

Her kimono was bright neon pink with little white flowers in big bunches placed mysteriously around the outfit with no pattern. Her butterfly obi belt was yellow matching her hair ribbon that held her hair up high from her face. It was quite the hassle to keep the maids from touching her hair.

The maids smiled as they bowed low and left with a flash. Kaoru stared at herself. 'What did I get myself into?' she asked herself as she cringed at the sight of herself. A gentle knock echoed through her room as she walked over with difficulty on her vinyl getas. With each step she took, she gently leaned forward, she instantly felt as if she would fall as she slid the door open.

"Ah, Kaoru. It's lovely to see that you are dressed appropriately for the occasion you are attending tonight." Megumi said as she smiled gently at her sister. Kaoru sighed.

"You can laugh at me later Megumi-chan" Megumi laughed gently at the label.

"You look beautiful Kao-chan. I only regret not being able to go myself." Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at her seriousness.

"You're not going to be there?" She shook her head.

"I've been requested to go to the village near here. I will return by morning I suspect." Megumi said as she turned away, Kaoru watched her leave as she turned the other way, her getas clicking with each step.

"Well, Haruki-sama, you will see that my school is different then yours. Better in more ways then one," Shihami said as he sat at the head of the table, his eyes watching his competition. Haruki owns a school north about 30 miles, they have been fighting for years over whose school is the better of the two but they had remained friends.

"And what ways are there Shi-sama" Haruki asked as he rose the teacup to his lips, the steam brushed against his slightly wrinkled skin as he awaited an answer. Two of the guards stood aside from the sliding door as it opened. The 3 men rose, except for Shihami and Haruki who sat waiting. In walked Kaoru who looked awkwardly at the 5 men that were staring at her. Soujirou smirked at her as if trying to fight back something rude about her attire as he walked over to her; he smiled gently as he took her hand in his.

"May I introduce my guest of honor, Kamiya Kaoru" Kaoru only recognized 3 of the men, but the other two were new to her as she sat by Soujirou who quickly let go of her hand as soon as she sat.

"And what are you trying to prove here Shihami? That you have more servants than I?" Kaoru stared at him in shock, she heard Souji snicker slightly as she glared at him.

"Pardon me, but I am _no_ servant" Haruki seemed shock at a woman speaking to him without permission.

"Well, a proper lady would speak when spoken to."

"And a proper gentleman would introduce himself to those he has not met" Kaoru flared back, Shihami coughed as tea got stuck in his throat, Aoshi sighed as Souji laughed, the mystery men were both stunned.

"I am Haruki, owner of the school not too far away" Kaoru nodded.

"And I am Hisaki, his personal guard" A younger man said, his brown eyes watched Kaoru as if expecting her to attack.

"Please excuse Kamiya, she has not been having an easy life. She is a student and sensei of here." Shihami stated.

The two men turned to look at the master in surprise, a woman...learning to fight? At a school like this! Both Haruki and Hisaki laughed.

"You still carry humor in your old blood" Haruki said as he wiped his near blind blue eyes.

"It is true, Kamiya is a sensei here, she teachers first years and is a fourth year herself. She is very talented" Aoshi said, his voice remained emotionless as everyone glanced at him. Kaoru smiled slightly at being defended, especially from someone as powerful as him, Aoshi rose and bowed. "If you will excuse me, I have something that needs taken care of." He swept out of the room as Shihami smirked.

"Off to see his Fiancée of course, he happens to be marrying Kamiya's sister" Shihami bragged. Souji sighed loudly.

"Father, do _not_ start."

"I wasn't going to" They both glanced at one another, their eyes met. Kaoru let out a sigh. She twirled her chopsticks around as the four remaining men talked about an upcoming war that was driving Kaoru insane. Souji gently pushed Kaoru who quickly shot up straight; she noticed they were all looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Well, we thought it would be wise if we got a woman's opinion about the war about to take place." Kaoru smiled slightly.

"I personally do not believe in wars anymore, everything can be settled if everyone just talked to one another..." Everyone was silent as they let her answer soak in, laughter brought out.

"Kamiya, you honestly believe that an agreement can be made with a manslayer?" Shihami remained silent as he listened to his student.

"Even a manslayer can be broken through, that is what I believe Kamiya is trying to say," Soujirou said, his face expressionless as he stared off in space, he had been thinking a bout what Kaoru had been saying and he had to admit, she was very brave and fiery. He was slowly piecing her life together, but was still missing the major chunks. Kaoru stared at him in surprise. 'Did he just defend me?' she thought to herself as she watched him.

Soujirou shook his head slightly with a bright smile on his face.

"Then again, what do I know? It was just my foolish talk" Soujirou said to protect himself. Kaoru turned back trying hard not to yell as Shihami and Haruki nodded in agreement.

"I must be heading off now, it was great seeing you again my old friend." Haruki said as he bowed slightly, Hisaki led the way out as Haruki turned back around to Kaoru. He bowed.

"I do hope we meet again." Kaoru nodded as he turned away and left. She then bowed to the two remaining men and took off.

"Kamiya, I would like to speak with you, if you are able to of course." Shihami asked as Kaoru nodded.

"Of course Shi-sama" Shihami sat back down as both Souji and Kaoru stood, waiting.

"I want to thank you for staying during this little get-to-gather. I assure you that the next one will be more entertaining for you ladies. If I may ask, but, do you honestly think that we can settle this war by simple talk?" Kaoru stayed silent as she stared at him, his eyes full of hope. She still had no idea what the war was about.

"By what I have heard...I don't believe so" She took off in a hurry, she didn't believe in wars anymore, no more blood, no more pain. She will not fight. But, with the slaughter being taken place, there is nothing to do. They must fight back. Soujirou watched after her in worry as he stood up and bowed to his father.

-----

Rain started pounding against the ground as Aoshi walked into the village, he came across a small building with a pot as the sign, he pushed the dark blue cloth curtain to the side as he stepped in. Fumes filled his nose as ice crystals of rain fell from his raven hair, his icy blue eyes full of curiosity as he heard a soft voice reassuring someone. He stayed in his spot when the girl he was looking for came in; she jumped back from surprise as she stared at him. Aoshi watched her, he missed her so much, even if she was gone for only a few hours. They had been spending every day together, each teaching the other something new about life.

"Aoshi-sama, I've missed you," She whispered, she glanced him up and down and smiled slightly as he soaked the floor. "You're soaking wet, please come by the fire" she took his hand in hers and pulled him next to the fireplace with a blazing fire, she set a blanket down for him to dry up when he grabbed her hand gently turning her to face him, mere inches apart he gently brushed his wet nose along her cheek, Megumi turned away slightly as she turned to stare at the fire.

"I will not steal a kiss from you until our wedding day, all I wish of is to be near you." he whispered in her ear, Megumi put her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly never wanting to let go.

"I love you Meg-san"

"I love you, forever and always my Aoshi-sama."

-----

Kaoru ran down the hall as her hand trailed along the wall, memories passed through her mind that she will never forget.

_(Flashback)_

"It...it's Hitokiri Battousai!" Taniko whispered to her partner.

----

"Ashishu the famous thief...is a woman?" An officer shouted. "Not only that, but she works at the dojo! That's Kamiya Kaoru!" a guard shouted.

-----

"Leave Taniko be..." Kaoru whispered in fear of her friend's life. The officers laughed as one slammed his sword with its sheath on into Taniko's back that flailed forward and fell to the ground where another officer began beating her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kaoru screamed.

"Take her down!" Another officer called out as they all began slamming their swords at Kaoru causing her to fall to the ground shielding her dearest friend from harm.

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Kaoru fell to the ground; she was clenching the wall for dear life as she cried out her friend's name. 'Taniko...what have I done?'

"Kamiya!" A voice called out behind her, Kaoru's head snapped back and saw a running figure coming closer, she quickly rose wiping her face off incase of any sign she had been crying. Her eyes turned into slits as she stared at the figure that had followed her.

"And what is it you want Seta-sama?" She asked as she bowed slightly, Souji stared at her observantly.

"Are you alright Kamiya?" Kaoru turned away as she began walking to her room.

"You do not care so there is no reason why I should tell you," She clearly stated her head held high. Soujirou caught up and stood before her, she tried to walk but he stood in her way.

"Kaoru-chan...I may not deserve to worry about you, and I certainly do not, but it is my duty to walk my guest back to her room or to where she wishes," she stared at him in fury.

"My wish is for you to leave me alone Seta-sama, and you will grant it quickly" she hissed, Soujirou nodded as he stepped out of her way, she quickly marched off as he quickly walked next to her.

"Why do you fear fighting?"

"That is none of your business"

"Of course it's not, I was just wondering how someone like yourself could be easily scared off as a simple word as war." Kaoru froze, her mouth opened slightly at his words, she quickly flung back and slapped him as hard as she could manage as she shook with fury at his harsh words. He knew nothing of her!

Soujirou's head flung to the side where he just stared at a painting in shock, did that just happen? He was trying to be nice and he got this in return? His cheek slowly began to tingle bringing feeling back into it as he turned to stare at the red-faced girl, her hand beet red but she didn't care or even feel it for that matter.

"Kamiya...I will let you get away with that for now...but I still want to know, I've heard of you a while ago, saving villages...no matter what the cost was. You never cared about killing before, so why now?" He asked full of curiosity as his cheek pumped.

Kaoru stared at him, just stared. He was being nice to her, well, as nice as he ever got before, even after she slapped him. Why does he care?

"My. My friend was murdered and it's because of me," She quickly turned her head to the side, why was she telling him? Him of all people! "You can say...I've made an oath to not kill again...but for revenge I will slay the man that had shortened my friends life...and I shall." Kaoru whispered as Souji listened, then he did something neither of them will ever forget...he took her hand in his and put a small pendant in the center of it.

"And I will help you...good night Kaoru-chan" he turned away as Kaoru blushed slightly watching after him, she turned to stare at the pendent in aw. It was a small branch with many twigs woven together, it was smaller then her palm that had a pearl in the center. It looked as if it were for her hair. She quickly looked up to see Soujirou gone; she nodded as she slid her door open and walked in. The same blush still on her cheeks as she cursed herself for what she was doing and how she reacted. It was Souji for goodness sakes! She smiled at his offer of helping her. "I only wish someone could..."

-------

A blade swished through the air as it twisted around her head and behind her back where her class stood speechless. They were amazed with her skills and talents at holding a sword. Many thought she was a sword goddess that just did tricks for money for a town near by. But she was real as she walked down the line of the first years that each read readiness in their eyes. She would not be able to teach them for a week while she was gone with the competition so she must have them train themselves because she doesn't trust anyone else at this school who would teach them the correct way to fight, unlike what the others taught their students.

"I have put trust in all of you to do your own teachings while I am gone at this competition which I wish I hadn't taken apart of, but there is nothing I can do. You each have a partner and you will stay with that partner for the entire week where you will learn how to defend one another with your bokkens and strokes. Is that understood?" Kaoru asked as she looked along the many students who nodded.

"Yes sensei" they called out together, Kaoru nodded at them releasing them, they all scattered around the field to do their practices as Kaoru sheathed her new sword she had taken from the forgotten shack. She walked away leaving them to learn from their own experiences so she could have some time to think.

As she walked up the grassy hill she couldn't help but think of what Soujirou had said...and the way he had acted around her. She smiled as she sat on the top of the hill, she could see classes in the distance improving their skills, her hair moved in the wind as she fell back staring up at the sky. She hadn't seen her sister who had began to worry her and her sister's safety. Kaoru took a deep breath of air as she closed her eyes. The heat from the sun relaxing her as the cool breeze whisked her face gently.

Soujirou was taking a quick walk when he spotted a figure lying in the grass; he squinted his eyes and smirked as he recognized her. He was slightly confused though - didn't he hate her? Well, maybe he doesn't hate her anymore.... Maybe he was just kidding himself all together. Ever since he had heard her past, he opened his eyes at how free she was in the world and how it must feel to be somewhere where everyone wants to rid her. He had to admit, she was strong...very strong mentally and physically, he actually admired her. He smirked at himself as he remembered the blush she had when he gave her the pendant. It was a beautiful pendant he must agree, but she deserves it for going through that dinner the night before, it was boring for him as well.

He was near her when he smirked. "Ah, Kamiya, and what are you doing out here when you should be teaching your class?" He said, playfulness lingering. Kaoru shot up in shock, she turned around to see Souji leaning against a tree, his bright blue eyes sparkling as his usual smile was on his face. Kaoru sighed.

"I trust my students Seta-sama, and I believe that whatever they do, it will be the right choice." she said, Souji rolled his eyes. 'always with those answers that don't answer the question'

Kaoru stood up and brushed off her violet robes as she walked away from Soujirou who jogged up to her.

"In a conversation, you usually do not leave right in the middle of it," he said smirking as he walked next to her.

"As you can see, I don't care whether you talk to me or not" Souji's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Well, from the blush from last night, I thought you liked my presence" Kaoru froze as she fought back a blush.

"And I thought the fact that your right cheek is now puffy, that you would've figured out I do not enjoy your presence." She continued on her way as Soujirou walked along.

"Well...good day Kamiya" he said as he nodded at her and walked off. Kaoru rolled her eyes at his actions as she entered the school, a smile released it self on her face as she shook her head. Soujirou.

-----

Misao rose from her slumber, she stared along the rows of cots that laid in the room, she quickly tip-toed out of the room to meet with her friend and sensei Kamiya Kaoru. She walked down the dark hallway as she reached the window near the forgotten shack where she creaked the window open; she slipped out of the crack as she jumped 5 feet onto the ground. Misao pulled her thin woven cotton haori. As she came closer she heard clinging...Kaoru was practicing.

Kaoru jumped in the air with her old katana, she stared at the straw-made person she had created, she quickly flipped her sword around and slammed the blunt side onto the figures head. She then pushed her body weight and kicked herself backwards; sweat dripped down her face and into her eyes as it stung making her partially blind for the moment. She then heard someone enter; she quickly flipped around, her hair sticking to her face as it stuck against it from the sweat. Kaoru instantly smiled and bowed.

"Good evening Misao, how was your day?" She asked, Misao smiled.

"It was great, and yours?" Kaoru smiled and put her katana down on the ground.

"Quite fine. Let's continue on your Kecho Giri (1)" Misao nodded as she stretched her arms over her head. Kaoru stood in the middle of the room waiting.

"Where's the dummy?" Misao asked looking around the room, Kaoru smiled.

"We will work on a moving target this time. I am your target, if you mess up, I will fight back. So please go all out," Kaoru said as she closed her eyes, she opened them up watching Misao carefully. Misao stared at her as if she was batty as she nodded.

Misao calmed her breathing as she started running towards Kaoru, she quickly jumped up in the air as Kaoru was still. The student then let out a war cry as she flung her right leg in the air hoping to hit her target; instead she was grabbed and was thrown backwards where she fell back gently. Kaoru stood at her same spot as Misao started attacking once again.

-----

Soujirou had heard noises as he walked out near the forest, he then found the source of the noise, it was inside of a shack He snuck towards it and quickly peeked through the window where he saw Kaoru and the servant girl he had yelled at not so long ago. 'what is she doing?' he asked himself, he suddenly saw piercing blue eyes staring at him as he duck quickly. Kaoru was thrown off guard as a foot was slammed against her head throwing her back. Misao let out a scream of apologies as she laughed.

"Misao, it's ok, it's what you were suppose to go. And I must say...who ever gets a hit like that...I give them mercy" Misao laughed as she helped her friend up.

----

A mysterious guard walked along the plains in the night protecting his masters school when he suddenly heard screaming. He quickly took off in a sprint towards the noise where he was led to a small shack, he tip-toed up to a window as he quickly snuck a peek. His eyes widened slightly as he scurried off to warn his leader.

Konjiro was on duty tonight as he sat inside, his eyes narrowed slightly as he took a long drag of his cigarette, he calmed down instantly as he gently closed his eyes as he blew the smoke out slowly. He peeked through one eye as he heard shouting and feet stomping. He noticed one of his guards that were suppose to be at the plains.

"What is it?" Konjiro asked coldly as his pale eyes watched him; he put his cigarette out on the ground as he stomped on it. The younger guard was in fright as he quickly explained what he had seen. Konjiro smirked slightly in pleasure. "Take me to her" He said as he followed the running guard.

The guard stopped suddenly as Konjiro spotted the forgotten shack, he marched forward there he spotted the useless student of his teaching a servant! That was against the rules and she must be punished! Konjiro walked into the forgotten shack and grabbed Kaoru by the hair quickly, he let out a laugh at her wide eyes that had shown surprise. Misao was horror-struck as the stern sensei pushed her to the ground and stepped over her. The stern sensei couldn't help but laugh as Kaoru flailed around trying to escape from his death-grip.

Soujirou stood up as he watched his sensei dragged Kaoru back into the school where he followed closely, he cringed at the screams he heard escape from this woman warrior.

------

Kaoru held back head-splitting screams as she was literally dragged by the hair into the entrance hall of the school where many guards sat up and watched the scene. Konjiro threw Kaoru into the center where a crowd had formed around her. Kaoru quickly rose, her eyes flashing with danger as her hair now fell passed her shoulder, the ribbon had been ripped out as her face was bright red from holding in the pain.

"Kamiya Kaoru, you are charged with the teachings of a servant, and you are found guilty by me and will be punished by me" he said dangerously, Kaoru stared at him, you could tell she was waiting to attack, waiting for the right moment.

"There is nothing wrong with what I have done"

"Teaching a servant is the worst rule to be broken Kamiya, and believe me...Shi-sama will agree with me! Guards, call everyone into the dining hall, NOW!" He screamed as he once again grabbed Kaoru, this time she fought back, but was unable to stop him as he kicked her leg and she fell to the ground. Before she could hit the ground though, Konjiro had a grip on her hair catching her. Konjiro dragged her into the dining hall where she was thrown on her knees on the stage. She buried her head under her self as she laid on her knees, scrunched up in a ball, she then heard scattering of people entering and whispering curiously.

'Whats going on?!' she asked herself, she felt tears coming up but pushed them back down. She then heard a deep voice.

"What is going on here Konjiro?!" Shihami called out as he marched forward, his students made a pathway for his entrance.

"Kamiya Kaoru has been found teaching a servant how to fight..." Shihami's pale eyes turned to the small figure on the ground.

"Father – you must under-" Soujirou began but was silenced by the raise of his father's hand.

"Is this true Kamiya?" Shihami asked as everyone held their breath; they knew what was about to happen.

"Yes Shi-sama...it is true, and I do not regret it!" she called out in fury still in her position, she couldn't move, maybe it was from fear...but there was nothing she could do. She wishes she could run, run away but she was stuck.

"Did you hear how she disgraces everyone at this school master? You should not have let this scum in the school!" Shihami bowed his head signaling for him to continue.

Soujirou watched, horror-struck that his father was doing nothing...he himself could do nothing as he just stood, he looked around the room, as everyone was silent, waiting. Konjiro grabbed a bokken and smiled as he circled around his prey. He kneeled down slightly and quickly whispered to Kaoru, "I will enjoy every second of this..."

He stood back up and circled around her once again, he twirled the bokken around his body as he jumped in the air slamming the bokken onto her back where she quenched her eyes tightly holding the pain in, she could feel her skin break in two as blood dripped down her body. Another whack and she couldn't hold it in, she screamed, she let out a piercing scream that could wake the dead. Her bones cracked as she was slammed into the ground, blood started coming slowly out of her mouth onto the ground as everyone watched.

She didn't feel anything...she just laid there, she could hear nothing as she saw students mouths moving, arguing or cheering she didn't know. She just laid there...maybe she was finally going through the pain she thought she should have...maybe she wanted this all along...a way to get out. A way to receive the punishment she deserved a long time ago. She laid there not doing anything, there was nothing to do...but just wait as she met blue eyes with hers.

------

1) Kecho Giri – flying kick to the head.

**NOTE **There was a lil Souji/Kaoru!! YAY FOR ME!!! YAY!!! Lol. Well...theres chapter 7 edited!!


	8. Chapter eight

**I'll Get You Back**

A fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**NOTE** Thanks everyone for your great reviews and I'm glad ya'll liked it! Wow. I've had SO many reviews for the last chapter!! Lol. Here you go!! Sorry for the long wait!! I thought I already posted up this chapter...then I looked at my story and am like...what? Wheres chapter 8?? Sorry for the LONG wait. Please read and review!!

CHAPTER 8 EDITED!!! YAY!!!

----

A body laid motionless on the cot, the breathing was light as it stung her lungs and caused her ribs to crack gently, each breath was as if it were death as she just laid there. The windows were open as a slight breeze came over the body as the drape flicked in the wind and charms were heard chinking together creating a soft tone in the background. Soujirou sat in a chair at the far corner watching her, his dark blue eyes were pale as he choked back from watching such a frail body from someone who was stronger then most alive. Her breathing was barely noticeable as he walked over to her side and knelt down, he pulled the blanket around her as sweat beads gently fell down her calm face. It had been three days and still he had not seen those amazing blue eyes.

Soujirou shook his head, what did he care? Why was he here? Certainly he wasn't worried about the poor girl. He rose with a start and began to stride away from the figure, he stopped and turned back around to look at her, praying for her to be all right. He then slid the door open where he met a slim figure that was carrying a bowl of steamy water carefully and a rag in the other hand. He plastered on a smile as he bowed gently.

"I give you my apologies Megumi-san, please, let me assist you," he said with his charm as Megumi shook her head gently.

"I'll be fine, but thank you." With that Soujirou nodded and left the other direction where a crowd of admirers soon met him.

Megumi rolled her eyes as she walked in and slid the door closed. She had just received word what had happened to her little sister and came home immediately from the local village in which a terrible illness had stricken them. She held back a choke as she stared at her sister look so fragile, something that was not her. She walked over and knelt down as she gently undid her sister's kimono that was soaked in old blood. Megumi closed her eyes as she cut the fabric that was tightly wrapped around her sister's thin body as she herself soaked a sponge and gently let the water sprinkle on Kaoru's scars. Megumi jumped gently when she heard a load moan of pain.

"Ka...Kaoru." she said, her voice had squeaked as her throat tightened.

"_Oro_?" she asked as her eyes squeezed tighter from water splashing down on her. She tried to flip on her side but broke down as she slammed against the mat once again.

"Why did you do this..." Kaoru smirked gently then winced.

"Always my fault, of course Konjiro gets no blame," Megumi shot up, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Was Konjiro the one that was teaching a servant? Was he the one that showed the entire school that he was a wimp? Kaoru-dono...this is not you. Why did you let that crazed man get the better of you and from what I heard, you did nothing! You've already made a disgrace of the Kamiya name, but must you ruin our reputation of being strong as well? Look at you Kaoru...you cannot even move and what am I to do?" Kaoru clenched her teeth tightly as they scraped against one another.

"It's always about you isn't it! Oh poor little Megumi who has to live with my ways and me. You're always the victim you brat!" Kaoru said as she gently rose, her arms shaking from lack of use as she sat up straight. Megumi watched her. With a flash she bent down and slapped Kaoru against the cheek, as she did nothing to stop it.

"_You_, Kaoru, are in this school as a apprentice and a leader. What you are showing these children is to give up. You have been the only girl permitted in this school and right now, you are not creating a very bright future for us. I'm proud that you wanted to teach that servant girl and that Konjiro does deserve a smacking and only you can do it. You must show every man here that you are better then them...that you can take a beating and come back stronger. Kaoru, walk passed the pain. It may be hard but I expect you at dinner and I expect your head held high. You may be laughed at now, but in the future everyone will gain admiration for you. Now...help me with that rag of yours that you insist on wearing." Megumi said as she got straight to work.

Kaoru minded her elder sister as everything ran through her head, she never did say enough or explain things clear, but everything made sense and all was forgiven as Kaoru held back a scream as the water crackled on her skin.

-----

Sanosuke smirked as young maids surrounded Soujirou trying to tempt him. Soon the maids left but one who was one of the prettiest and out spoken of the group. She would smile and flutter her eyelashes as she ran a hand up and down Souji's arm who looked as if he was gazing out in space as the girl tried everything she could. Sano came up from behind and nudged Souji who got the hint.

"Will you...accompany me to dinner this evening?" the girl squealed from joy as she quickly answered and left in a rush. Sano smirked as he punched Souji's arm.

"Nice pick." Soujirou smirked.

"I thought it was you who picked, I'm just the one who has to spend the evening with her." Sano smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Where were you earlier? You've been missing for a few days." Sano asked as he chewed on a fishbone. Soujirou smirked wider.

"That is my business, and I don't believe in telling you everything." Sano nodded as he got up and started walking with his best friend.

"Have you seen that Kamiya girl? I don't think she's even moved an inch. That Konjiro really got the better of her," Soujirou closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, he then opened his eyes wide and smiled cheerfully gazing at his friend.

"Indeed he did. Although, I would've settled things differently." He stated with a smirk. Sano laughed as he winked at a maid who blushed deeply and scattered.

"I know you would've, and you would be in the front row as they executed her," Sano said with confidence as Souji stopped suddenly, his body frozen as he stared at him in confusion.

"I wouldn't have her killed Sano..." Sano stopped and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We are talking about the same girl correct? The one that gave you a nose bleed... the one that disgraces you." he said with a mixed confusion, he half expected Souji to laugh and say that he was only joking. Soujirou just stared at him and blinked.

"And for those reasons I should have her killed?" Sano smirked as he nodded.

"I know where you're coming from...you like her don't you?" Soujirou stepped back and shook his head waving his hands in the air.

"Like her?! Never, no. It won't ever happen." He said trying to convince himself as Sano laughed and continued walking. Souji glanced down the hall where Kamiya's room was and shook his head slightly as he continued on his way to train for the competition that started tomorrow morning.

-----

The maids shunned the young girl who sat on her cot; no one was allowed to speak to the rebel who had placed a dirty hand on a clean blade and noble sword. Misao pulled her legs from under her and rose. Her big blue eyes glanced around the crowded room as she took off from the room. She had to visit her friend, she must see if her friend was still alive from the brutal beating. Misao knew her friend was strong and she had never seen Konjiro ever hurt anyone like that but there was always a chance. She swung the door open as she sprinted towards the room of her friend. She glanced behind her trying to keep hidden when she ran into a figure.

She stared up into an angry face that grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"I was told you would be shunned. What are you doing out here?" Konjiro asked in disgrace at talking to a mere servant. Misao's mouth opened slightly in shock as he nodded. "Exactly what I thought, Guards!" he called out as two appeared next to his side.

"Take this servant to the chambers"

"_Chambers_?"

"Did I stutter?" he asked as the guards shook their heads and quickly dragged the servant off under the school where the chambers were located. Konjiro smirked as he continued on his way. "Only one more left." he whispered.

Everyone sat at the dining hall, eating quietly as Soujirou and the maid enjoyed a meal together, the maid fluttered her eyelashes and ran a hand up and down his forearm whenever possible, Souji would smile and listen to the beauty. Shihami glanced at his son in despair when he heard the doors creak open. Rustling was heard around the entire hall as everyone turned to glance at the late arrival. There stood Kaoru, she clenched her teeth in pain trying not to show it as she walked forward slowly. She could feel stares pierce her as she walked up the steps onto the stage where senseis were seated. Konjiro rose, a look of hatred placed on his face as he watched her stare at him, hatred in her eyes.

"Ah, Kamiya, I am pleased to see you once again. I must not have embarrassed you enough – do care for another go?" he asked as Shihami watched the girl placed in front of him who held her stance.

"Konjiro – pain and mercy is nothing you will see from me, so do as you wish because I will not give you your sickening pleasures." Kaoru said back as Megumi watched the scene smiling at her sister slightly as Aoshi put his hand on top of hers gently, making sure no one saw.

"Well then Master Shihami, you heard her words." He said as he glanced at the master who still stared at Kaoru who was pale from pain, he smiled gently.

"You will leave her alone Konjiro, or you will leave this school and will not return." Konjiro's eyes widened slightly at the masters words. Muttering was heard around the students as Konjiro's cold eyes glanced across the top of the heads, as if memorizing those who laughed.

"Master Shihami – do you not care what Kamiya had done?"

"Kamiya had received the punishment, so why have more pain upon her when she has gotten the same punishment as her fellow students and in my opinion even more."

"Well, that scum of a woman deserved everything she got." Konjiro said as he smirked at Kaoru who glared at him, no one saw or would have guessed what was about to happen. With a snap Konjiro's head was flung to the side with a bright ruby-red hand print that was now marked on his face as everyone turned to the quiet and lady-like older sister Megumi who had fire in her eyes as her right hand was raised up high in the air, red from the impact.

"If you ever speak that way to my sister again I will show you what a Kamiya can do you evil little-" Megumi was stopped as a hand was placed over her mouth as Aoshi quickly began whispering in her ear as she calmed down, Konjiro smirked.

"Honestly, were Kamiya's not trained as proper women? Aoshi-sama I suggest you bethrone another." Konjiro said as Aoshi let go of her mouth and stared at the man before him, his cold icy blue eyes flashed with anger as he moved his raven hair from his eyes.

"Never speak of them like that again Konjiro, or you will deal with me. If I catch you even muttering a word about them to anyone then consider yourself dead." His icy blue eyes flashed as he tapped on his sword that hung around his waist. Konjiro snarled as he took off, bumping into Kaoru slightly who stood her grounds.

Everyone was silent as Soujirou watched the scene; his eyes were wide as he stared at Kaoru. Just that morning she was gasping for air, and now, she was back to her fiery self. Without even realizing it he rose and began walking towards this raven beauty who locked eyes with him. The guards and students were shocked as they watched their leader and/or friend walk up the stairs as he stood merely inches away from her. Her eyes were glossy and her face held confusion as he whispered gently, "Forgive me." Kaoru would have asked why she should when suddenly she felt his arms around her, embracing her.

Kaoru was stunned as he pulled her closer to him, was this not Soujirou? Was he actually hugging her? The man who made fun of her, the man who brought her pain and agony? The man who brought her challenges? Kaoru pushed that all back as she felt herself hug him back. Everyone was shocked as they watched the two enemies embrace one another.

A silent cough broke them from their intimate moment as they both flushed and turned away, Megumi smiled as she patted her sister on the cheek as both her and Aoshi left.

"Well...erm..." Kaoru began as everyone still watched. She met Shihami's smile as his icy blue eyes brightened, he rose as he beckoned everyone to continue eating as he summoned for both Kaoru and Soujirou to come.

Soujirou cursed under his breath at himself. How could he have hugged her? Was he that worried about her that his emotions took over his actions? Did he actually have feelings for this Kaoru? He glanced at her as he watched her silently. Maybe he did have feelings for this woman warrior.

Shihami coughed gently as Soujirou snapped to stare at his father who smiled.

"It is an honor seeing you so soon Kamiya, might I say that my little Soujirou has been worried sick. I'm certain this is the first time he came out from staying by your side all these days." Kaoru blushed gently as he spoke; she turned to Soujirou who turned away as she turned to face the leader of the school

"Your son is very loyal to his teammates Shihami-sama." Kaoru answered as Shihami laughed gently.

"If Konjiro bothers you again Kamiya, please, speak with me." Kaoru nodded as she smiled gently.

"I can take care of my own problems, but I thank you." She said, with a bow she took off slowly as Soujirou caught up with her.

"Kaoru, may I speak with you?" Kaoru looked at him in mixed confusion when she glanced over his shoulder meeting an angry stare as the lady that was eating with Soujirou placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. She wore a beautiful kimono, something that Kaoru would never be seen in. Kaoru instantly envied her. How beautiful she was with her raven locks that spilled over her shoulder. Kaoru quickly shook her head turning to the man in front of her.

"I believe your guest would like to spend the evening with you, I will see you tomorrow morning Souji-sama." With that Kaoru bowed and walked off slowly in a shuffle. Soujirou watched after her when his eyes fell on the angered beauty that still wanted a date from him. He sighed as he walked over to her, the closer he got he plastered a smile on his face.

-----

Her eyes shot open as she instantly rose, sweat was dripping down her face as she held a horrified look as her body gently shook. She glanced around her pitch-black room seeing if he was there, if the man with the bright red hair had come for her at last. She shook her head as she held a hand up to her cheek as she closed her eyes. The memories, the horrible memories he had caused her. When he trained her to become a manslayer.

Kaoru walked over to the balcony as she pulled the drapes over, little sunlight made it to the room as the sun was just rising. She stepped out meeting a warm breeze as she breathed in deeply as looked over the land. The legendary Battousai was coming. She wondered if he knew she was here, if he knew, the battousai would've been here in an instant to destroy her.

She shook her head as she stepped back into her room as she put her raven hair in a ponytail. She instantly changed into a black kimono as a silver symbol was placed on her back, her team symbol. Kaoru tied her new katana, the spirit of Bushido, around her slim waist as she walked out of her room.

-----

Megumi walked outside with Aoshi as they entered a carriage to take them to the battlegrounds. She cast a glance towards Aoshi who wore a full black fighting kimono and had a symbol placed on his back signaling his team, she smiled as he met her gaze.

"Don't worry for me Megumi." Megumi blushed as she glanced down at her ring. Did she give off an aura that told him she was worried for him? She nodded as she glanced back up at him as the carriage began to move.

"Of course." She answered as she glanced out the window. Who knew how many wounds she would have to tend, how many illnesses would be caused from fatigue? "How long is this tournament?" she asked as Aoshi met her gaze.

"Usually lasts a week, but it all depends on the teams. Last year it lasted for two weeks because members would insist on a rematch." Megumi nodded.

"Did you fight last year?" He nodded. "What team were you on?"

"My brother's"

"I just don't understand why Kaoru must fight."

"Your sister is strong mentally and physically. She may be the best one there. I'd worry more about those that your sister fights then her." Megumi nodded as she glanced out the window again, Aoshi smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers causing her to blush gently.

----

Carriages lined one another as they came across a field that held many dojos that all circled around a large platform. Sand surrounded the mat that was combed and brushed to create ruffles in the sand.

Kaoru jumped from her carriage as she glanced around. The atmospheres were calm and settle as she noticed a lake from a distance. For one week she would remain here, as a battle goes on. For one week she would be fighting her ultimate as her teammates watch. Sano and Souji. She instantly smiled at the thought of Soujirou but quickly shook her head to rid away the image. Why was she thinking of that jerk!

She sighed when she felt an upcoming presence. Her eyes flashed as Soujirou stood next to her and felt his breath intake as he smiled.

"Back home." He said as he smiled at Kaoru who rolled her eyes. He smiled as he grabbed her bag from her grasp and began walking. She was instantly stunned. Did he...was he...was he being nice?! She instantly jogged after her belongings.

-----

Night fell over the land as now only six teams remains. Four battles took place that day, the two losers were sent away. Those teams that were at loss would remain to watch the rest of the tournament. Only six teams remained and Soujirou's team was first up tomorrow morning. The teams set for tomorrow were randomly placed outside to train as if their life depended on it.

Kaoru breathed in deeply as she gently pulled out her sword with grace and began twirling it slowly around her body, trying to get the feel back into her blood. Suddenly, without warning she pulled out a wakizashi (aka dagger) and plunged it forward causing her katana and wakizashi to look as if it were one sword in which she would tip the katana flipping it around leaving the surprised guest with a dagger to injure them. She let out a breath of air as she returned the dagger to her pocket as she then began jogging in place, trying to get a flow going once again.

A figure smiled as he watched her. She moves with such grace, it was hard not to stare at her. How her hair would flick when she turned around quickly, and her face was calm and peaceful. He couldn't help but be entranced with her. He watched when she suddenly pulled out her katana quickly from its sheath only to cut her leg, she flung forward as her voice echoed in a scream.

"KUSO!" _(sh!t)_ she screamed as she held onto her leg. Soujirou smiled as he came up behind her and glanced her up and down. If she were seriously wounded, he wouldn't be smiling. But seeing someone as perfect as a fighter as her wound herself, was amusing.

"My my, being a woman warrior and having a foul mouth. I do say Kamiya, you are the perfect woman." She flushed as she dropped her head down, trying to hide it as Soujirou smiled and came up behind her. He ripped part of his kimono off as he tied it around her wound tightly.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You really should be careful."

"Hai, but everyone cuts themselves when they try to use the _Battou Jutsu_." (1) Soujirou gazed at her.

"Battou Jutsu? You are trying to learn that? Kamiya, I am disappointed in you. One who has a nickname of battousai should specialize in this move. Here. Let me show you." He said as he smiled. Kaoru glared at him as she rose and put her sword back in sheath. He stood behind her as his breath tickled her neck. He grabbed her hand softly as he placed it on her sword handle and put her other hand holding her sheath so his arms were wrapped around her.

She blushed instantly as he couldn't help but blush as well as he jumped back and put an arm behind his head.

"Uhh, you know the rest Kamiya. Remember – we have a match tomorrow morning so make sure you get your rest." He said rapidly as if embarrassed as he immediately left, Kaoru smiled after him as she worked on the Battou Jutsu to make it perfect preparing for her upcoming battle.

-----

Battou Jutsu- The user draws his sword from their sheath so rapidly they are able to kill with a single stroke. If they miss, the user is left open.

**A/N**- annnnd that's chapter 8!! Next chapter is full of battles and...that's it. Slight hint of romance but mainly battles, blood, and gore! Muwhahaha!! Not to worry peeps battousai is on his way and moving quickly!!! I think....the chapter after next...hmm. Toodles!! And remember review please!!

_Meanwhile...Misao is stuck in the dungeons still...poor girl._


	9. Chapter nine

**I'll Get you Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by; **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**A/N**- hey everyone. So...ready for some Souji/Kaoru romance?? Well this isn't the chapter for you!! Lol. Joke joke. There is a slight spark. Then it's....battles!! Also just to tell you all...Battousai is in the next chapter!! BOOM BABY!!!

------

Coverings were wrapped around her wrists as she breathed in calmly, closing her eyes. She needed to concentrate. She needed the soul of Bushido there with her when she unleashed her weapon from the sheath. Without warning her door was slid open as the sunlight peaked its way into her room filling it up instantly. She turned her gaze to the man that was smiling at her as the sun created a misty aura around him. His cheery azure eyes met with hers.

"Ready to show everyone what you got Kamiya?" Soujirou said with a smile as he watched the woman warrior rise slowly and walk out calmly. She kept his gaze as she nodded.

She didn't understand what was going on between them. She felt a warm aura around him and she couldn't help but want to be near him. Was she possibly falling for this man? The man who had played jokes, made fun of her? Was she falling for this warrior who showed her kindness when she needed it, helped her when she was down? She shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be fond of him - he had caused her pain. And yet, they shared an unusual bond. Both loved the art of wielding a sword, both hated to reveal emotions, so what was happening to them? When she was in his arms...it felt right.

-----

Six members stood in the region of the ring as they glared at the other team. Crowds piled around but kept a safe distance when a man stepped out.

"First two." He said as a man from the other team stepped out. He was built well as he held a smudge look. He seemed to be a fifth year as his sword hung around his thick waist. Kaoru, Soujirou and Sanosuke glanced at one another.

"I will take this one." Kaoru said as she smiled slightly at her opponent that laughed. Sanosuke smirked.

"You take a load off Missy, I got this fool." Sano replied as Soujirou nodded, Sano threw his white tunic down on the ground as he smiled. Kaoru let out a sigh.

"Very conceited isn't he? But he gets the job done." Soujirou said as he smiled, Kaoru glanced at him.

"You're the one to speak." She replied as his mouth fell open in shock, his eyes contained a look of amusement as he turned back to watch his friend. That Kaoru, you can by no means plan her next move.

The two opponents glared at one another as the other man towered over Sanosuke who thought nothing of it as he cracked his knuckles and threw his fist in the air.

"Alright pudgy, hit me with everything you got." His opponent smirked as he released his katana.

"Draw your blade." He said as Sano laughed.

"I don't need it." With that Sanosuke suddenly ran towards his opponent with fierce speed as his yell filled up the dojo.

"_Sanjuu no Kiwami!_ (1)" he screamed as everyone was silent. This was his signature move.

Sanosuke ran up as he clenched his fist meeting his knuckles with his opponents stomach who leached forward in surprise as his sword flung out of his hand. Sano then met his fist with his opponent's torso as Sano shot out his five fingers flinging the opponent back that slammed against the ground and out of the ring. Everyone was in shock. Sanosuke conquered his opponent, a fifth year, with one attack? Soon, cheering filled everyone's ears as Sano shot his hand up with a sneer placed on his face.

Soujirou smirked as he leaned over to meet Kaoru's hearing distance.

"Sano doesn't wield a sword. He finds his greatest attack is with his own hands, a tool he was born with. Hai, he teases those who uses metal, but he has his privileges to gloat. Don't you agree?" Kaoru listened to him as she nodded in surprise.

"I had no idea that is the skill he taught. I should fear him I suppose." Kaoru said as Soujirou let a snicker escape at her wide gaze. Sanosuke walked up as he nodded at his teammates.

"Did you like what you saw there Missy?" Kaoru smiled at him.

"She was saying you didn't look very tough out there Sano, and I should say, I do agree." Kaoru's head snapped towards Souji who winked at her. Sano glared as he slouched down.

"Lets see what you got their Kaoru. You can have this man." Kaoru blinked as she nodded.

"Certainly." She walked into the ring as she glared at Soujirou who smiled at her; Sano punched his shoulder as she entered.

Complete silence filled the air. The other team looked at one another.

"I'm not fighting a woman!" One called out. The other one had a stern face as he walked in.

"Unlike my teammates woman, I don't care if I strike a woman." He said as Kaoru nodded and bowed in the slightest.

"Neither do I." She said back as her opponent hissed and he raised his sword out running after her.

"Die wench!" he screamed as Kaoru stood in her position. As soon as he came near she jumped up and flipped over him and landed gracefully, her challenger faulted and fell onto the ground as he let out a scream. "Stupid wench!" he screamed as he rose. Kaoru smirked as she drew out her sword. She suddenly began running towards him in full speed in which barely anyone saw her. Her voice filled the dojo.

"_Ryu Tsui Sen!_ (2)" she screamed as she jumped up into the air, her opponent cocked an eyebrow as he tried to find her. Suddenly he fell onto the ground as a loud, crack filled the dojo. Everyone glanced around trying to find the woman warrior when she landed gently onto the ground and sheathed her sword; she was calm as she remained still. She suddenly opened her eyes as she smiled and stood up straight. "That was fun. I only wish I had more time." She said as she turned to her team who nodded at her and she walked out.

"She's amazing!"

"How did she do that?"

"Is she as strong as Soujirou-sama?!"

Soujirou let out a whiff of air at what he heard. Kaoru was strong, extremely strong. He couldn't help but wonder as to why Kaoru didn't beat Konjiro. He sighed as Sano punched his shoulder again.

"Don't tell me the great Seta Soujirou is jumpy?" Souji glared at him as he entered the ring. There was dead silence as the last man entered, fear in his eyes as he entered. Suddenly, without a second thought, his opponent fell onto the ground, shaking. Everyone stared at him.

"I forfeit master Soujirou!" he called out as Souji's eyes widened slightly. His opponent took off in a scurry as everyone watched him, confusion in his or her mind as Kaoru walked up next to Soujirou.

"I take it that we win?" She said as Soujirou let out a grunt and walked off in annoyance. Kaoru watched after him as a man walked out asking for the next team to come up. She cast a glance towards Sano who was speaking to a woman who was impressed with his moves. She cocked an eyebrow, wasn't there only suppose to be fighters here?

Kaoru watched as Soujirou walked out of the dojo and slammed his sword against the ground, she glanced around her to see that everyone was staring at her. When she took a step forward, they took a step back. 'This is why I wished not to fight.' She thought as she took after Soujirou who began to walk up a hill.

He sat down onto the grass as he put his head to his knee as his other leg was out. This was just like last year. No one wished to fight him because they feared him and his power. His kenki was blazing and people could sense that. He shook his head. What fools. Suddenly, a figure came up behind him. It was Kaoru. What did she want?

"Kamiya, what do you want?" Kaoru smiled slightly as she sat down next to him, but far away enough so not to assume anything.

"Seta, you shouldn't be angered at how people fear you. You should be pleased at the power and strength you possess. You earned it."

"Kaoru. Do you ever think it's a curse?" he whispered as she turned to him. Did he just say Kaoru? She smiled at him.

"Hai, I do. But I also believe it is an honor that we earned for each other. I have used my strength for the dark side and I wish to bring honor back into my name by teaching my students how to fight to protect themselves and others." Soujirou nodded as he turned to her and put his leg down as he now sat crossed legged.

"I heard stories about you when I was a mere child. Be it thirteen when I heard of you. How I honored what you did. I wished to become you. Can you believe that?" Kaoru let out a laugh at his words that had just revealed themselves.

"I could easily blackmail you with that information you just told me." This time he let out a laugh.

"I apologize for that. But who wouldn't want you by their side for a boring dinner? You brought such entertainment to me." Kaoru laughed as she blushed gently. Soujirou couldn't help but stare at her. How beautiful she was when she smiled and her enchanting laugh caused him to smile as well and join her in her expression of amusement.

They sat a while in silence, enjoying the others presence when laughter filled their ears and they turned to the lake where a couple stood in, playing in the water. They both let out a laugh as they watched Megumi splash Aoshi who in return grabbed her and they both fell in the lake.

"Love is a funny fixation isn't it Kaoru?" Soujirou asked turning to her. She nodded.

"Indeed it is. And it comes from those who you least expect it from." She said as they locked gazes. They turned away instantly as they both blushed and sat, watching the couple in the water as Soujirou placed his hand on top of Kaoru's.

------

Megumi shot up from the water as she spluttered it out and glared at Aoshi who smirked at her. He had just thrown her softly into the water as she now looked like a soaked rat. But a beautiful rat. He smirked wider when she tried to run up to him when he grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder where she began screaming. Aoshi tripped over as he was sent into the lake as Megumi let out a scream. They rose out of the deep lake mere inches from their faces as they both flushed.

Aoshi ran his hand along her cheek as she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes gently, leaning towards her for a kiss when he met water in his face. He shot up when laughter rung in his ears as he saw the retreating figure running away from him. He smiled as he took off after her.

-----

Darkness filled the land as Soujirou sat on his cot, opposite of Sanosuke's who was gone on a date with a medicine girl who was foreign to him. He couldn't help but smile at the day he had spent with Kaoru. It was filled with laughter and joy as they told stories about their lives. Kaoru had insisted that they walk around the area in which they did. As they walked Soujirou would talk about the tournaments of the past and said this year would be the most complicated. He flushed gently when he remembered she had tripped over a root and on instincts and reaction; he grabbed her where their faces were merely inches apart. He felt like kissing her, holding her. He had never had that emotion before.

Suddenly, he was pulled away from his thoughts as a knock was placed on his door. The door slid open as in walked Kaoru who nodded and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but Aoshi-sama had decided to go into our room and speak with Megumi in which they have been talking all night. Do you mind if I rest here just for this evening?" Soujirou nodded as Kaoru smiled and sat on the third cot that was suppose to be for their third member, but since she was a woman, she stayed with Megumi in her room. Soujirou smiled at her as she leaned against the wall.

"What were they speaking of?" Soujirou asked. Kaoru sighed.

"Their wedding. War. Love. Birds. Nature. Fighting. Name it and they were talking about it. They are truly a match made in heaven." Soujirou laughed as Kaoru smiled at him.

"Seems like a pure joy. She brings out the good side in my brother. A side I have never seen before." Kaoru nodded.

"Same with Megumi-chan." Kaoru said as she yawned gently. Soujirou smiled as he blew out his candle. Complete darkness filled the room.

"Good night Kaoru."

"Good night Soujirou"

They both laid in bed in complete silence. That felt right the words they had just spoken. It felt as if they were made for one another as they both laid there, waiting to hear the others ones calm breathing.

------

"Kaoru and Soujirou!!" Sanosuke screamed as he slid the door open to reveal his teammates in the same room. They shot up from their slumber as Sano walked in. "When were you going to tell me this Soujirou! Not that Kaoru isn't a great girl for you, probably the best but when were you going to say she was your lover!" Both flushed as they glanced at one another.

"Sano...how could we be lovers when we are sleeping in different beds, on the complete other side of each other?" Soujirou said as his blush deepened. Sano blinked as he glanced at them. Indeed the beds were on complete other sides. He blushed as he put his arm behind his head.

"Right – good call there Souji. Erm...welcome to our room Missy." He said as Kaoru nodded in confusion and shot back down on the bed. She did not want to wake up. Soujirou rose as he stretch his arms up.

"So Sano, I suppose that evening with the doctor went well sensing you didn't come here last night to sleep." Sano smirked as he gave him thumbs up and glanced at Kaoru.

"C'mon there Missy. It's morning! Breakfast time! FOOD!" Sanosuke said walking over to Kaoru and pushing her with his foot as she let out a groan. Soujirou smiled as he beckoned Sanosuke out and slid the door closed. He walked over to Kaoru as he kneeled down. He came to her ear as he whispered gently, tickling her.

"Last night was great..." he said as Kaoru flung up, her eyes wide as her mouth fell open.

"WHAT!" Soujirou laughed as he shot up, missing her slap. "NOTHING HAPPENED YOU HENTAI!!" She screamed as Soujirou fell onto his cot amused. His brown hair fell over his eyes.

"Easy there, it was only to get you to wake up. Come. We have a match soon." Kaoru nodded as she rose. It was very fascinating how warm they were to each other now and how close they were getting without the eyes of others. She had to admit, he was very attractive and his vivid sapphire eyes could pull anyone in.

----

Four teams were left, only four teams to fend for the honor of winning this tournament. Each match would consist of a different task for each team to do. And for team Soujirou and team Youshi, it would be fighting with all six men in the ring at the same time.

Kaoru, Soujirou and Sanosuke smirked at their opponents as they lined up, each picking their own prey mentally. A man ran up as he flung his arm out signaling for the start of the match as the opponents took out their sword quickly as Soujirou and Kaoru kept there's in the sheath. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles as his eyes flashed; the competition ran up to the three when suddenly Kaoru and Soujirou disappeared from their view. They gazed around the entire dojo as Sano instantly punched them as they fell on the ground.

Voices reached their ears as they each shouted the same attack.

"_Ryu Tsui Sen!"_ (2) The voices echoed as swords slammed against the two remaining opponents as they fell onto the ground. Kaoru and Soujirou smirked as they sheathed their swords and nodded at one another as a man called victory to them.

Everyone bowed at the winners as they left the ring. The two men, Sanosuke and Soujirou left off towards the mess hall as Kaoru sat on a boulder to watch the other battles as she unsheathed her sword as she gazed along the edges. She had chosen to use her old katana, not that new one she had gotten from forgotten shack. The edges were cracked and unclean as she ran her fingers along the edge that seemed as if it couldn't cut anymore. She pulled back suddenly as a trickle of blood fell from her fingers and onto the ground. For two years she had not had this blade touch blood, for two years this simple katana hadn't been used to kill.

She shook her head as she remembered when she first touched this sword, and felt power, remembered the smile of the man who had given the blade to her. She couldn't stand this, she quickly sheathed the sword as her eyes flickered. 'Battousai will pay...' she thought when a shadow came over her, Battousai would be the only reason to taint this blade once again.

"Kamiya..." Kaoru glanced up as she saw Konjiro standing above her. His brown hair was tied back as his black eyes were cold and angry. His usual golden sash was around his waist as he held a smirk. "Are you ready for our match tomorrow evening? I will be sure of it to battle against you...make sure you practice." Kaoru glared at him as she rose and walked off.

Konjiro. Was she ready to fight him? Night hung over the dojo as a warrior flung their sword around to hit a tree as they let out a war cry. Sweat poured down her face as her hands here numb as she jumped up in the air and slammed her sword down. She froze suddenly as she whirled the sword around to meet a figures neck as it froze, as its blade was barely an inch away. She blinked her eyes ridding away the auburn.

-----

"Kaoru, are you fairing well?" Soujirou asked in worry as he stared at the worried figure that rose and whirled her katana back in the sheath, her back to him.

"What do you _think_? I am to battle Konjiro who wishes death of me. I was not able to beat him before, what would change my mind in believing I could this time?" she asked harshly as she glared at the tree trunk, she hung her head.

"Kaoru, you have grown as a person and a fighter. You have overcome many tasks in which has made you stronger. Do you not realize this?" he asked, taking a step forward.

She flipped around, anger in her eyes.

"Why are you speaking to me like this? Why is there care in your voice when you are the one who has brought pain upon me? I only wished to rid the memory of my past, do what my sister wished. But you, you are acting as if we are friends, as if you care when not so long ago, you wished to kill me." Soujirou kept her gaze as he listened to her words.

"I never wished to kill you. Pain, yes. We have both grown as a person and this experience here has shown me that you are worthy of learning at this school, not because of your skill Kamiya, but because of your heart." He answered as Kaoru shook her head.

"I am not worthy of this!" She screamed as she ran off, Soujirou didn't look after her, instead he turned his gaze to her katana that lay on the ground, the sword that she wished to complete one last task with. He slowly picked it up as he took off in the forest, to clear his thoughts about this warrior beauty.

-----

She closed her eyes as night had fallen over the land; the sky was blank as the moon was the only light in the sky as a knock came to her door. This was it, the final battle. Where Konjiro was waiting to spill her blood. She rose as she slowly walked over to the door sliding it open as there stood Megumi, a look of worry on her face as she took Kaoru's hands in her.

"Please be careful Kaoru-dono. You must promise me." Kaoru hung her head as she nodded.

"I will do my best Megumi-chan." She answered as she left, but her sister's voice stopped her.

"Aoshi-sama was sent back to the palace..." she whispered as Kaoru turned back to her, Megumi had a sadden look over her face. Kaoru walked over to her lifting up her face.

"Aoshi-sama is fine, nothing is wrong." She said as Megumi nodded, she then went into the ring as Megumi watched after her in worry and concern. She hung her head as she followed after, to watch the final match in which her sister had to fight, the battle Aoshi would be in if he wasn't sent off.

She waited in the ring as she began to jog in place in the sand, stretching her muscles, as she waited for the final battle. This one match would declare the winner of the entire tournament. Soujirou had won the first match, and unless this ended in a tie, this would be it.

The night was chilly as everyone surrounded them, waiting for the opponent Konjiro. After all the pain he had caused her, after everything she had been through, after all the threats, this would be it. Death could be the end of this, but she was ready. Suddenly her breath was caught in the back of her throat as her opponent entered, his eyes flashed dangerously as he held a smirk on his face.

"Kamiya." He said as Kaoru nodded at him. They remained locked in each other's gazes as the dojo filled with tension. This was it, one would fall. One would fail while the other would rise above the rest. With the noise of a blade being released from its protection, the battle had begun, but not before she met blue eyes watch her carefully as she couldn't help but stare into his.

----

**A/N** OHKAY!! I just wanted to leave it here. This chapter didn't have much action, but next chapter will make up for this. The next chapter will be...BLOOD!! BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!! Blood on the walls, blood staining everywhere, people going insane and being slaughtered!! But that's not at the tournament...MUWHAHAHA!! Read and Review!!

Next Chapter- BATTOUSAI, the final battle, and a friend with a shocking past.

1. **Sanjuu no Kiwami** – A hands-only move. The user strikes his opponent with his knuckles first, then his fist, where then he snaps their fingers out. (Futae no Kiwami)

2. **Ryu Tsui Sen** – The user of this move jumps up into the air and comes down hard where they slam their sword on an opponent's body part.


	10. Chapter ten

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin**

**A/N**- Yo Yo. Pain, torture, blood, betrayal, and an old love twist. !!Hope you enjoy!!

----

A figure sat on the cold ground as water dripped from the ceiling and echoed through the entire cellar. She sat in the corner as she held onto her knees tightly. She had been here for an entire week...and no seemed to care. She breathed in the thick, hot air as she listened to the speech that the master of the school was giving as it echoed through the room.

He was talking to the group of students who were left behind from the tournament as he told everyone who was in the favor to win. Suddenly, he beckoned the younger students out, as his voice was bitter and demanding as a hint of worry lingered in the air.

"Battousai is coming..." he called out as the elder students were in shock. Misao listened carefully. Battousai...the legendary Hitokiri Battousai? Why would he be coming here?

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking echoed through the entire castle as grunts and screaming was heard. Misao shot up as a cold voice called out.

"Where is Kamiya Kaoru?" a deep voice said...it of course belonged to Battousai.

----

A figure fell to the ground as the sand instantly went into her cuts causing her to scream out in pain. Konjiro had just cut her deeply in midair as everyone around her watched in despair. A scream was heard as Megumi asked for the fight to stop, but Kaoru shook her head as sweat gently dripped from her forehead. She would never give up...

She rose with the help from her sheath as she stared at her opponent with one eye; the other one was forced closed as pain shot through her body. She glanced up at Konjiro who held a smug look as she began to run in place. Konjiro laughed at the figure as he pointed his sword at her, beckoning her onward.

Soujirou watched carefully as he stared at the battle that Kaoru was losing. Blood stained her kimono as it trickled down onto the match and stained it. He couldn't watch this. For the month or so of knowing her, she never gave up; she always finished what she started. When she was full of pain she still wouldn't show failure. He had seen her in so much pain; it amazed him at how she could this. Suddenly, her voice reached everyone's ears as they glanced around at the figure they could no longer see.

Konjiro smirked as he felt her circle around him with speed as dents were made on the mat, when her voice called out.

"_Do Rsu Sen!_ (1)" she shouted as she flung her sword on the ground shooting sand into the opponents face as he closed his eyes in pain. She couldn't help but get anxious as she revealed her located and swung her sword on its flat side slamming it onto Konjiro's back who flung to the ground. Kaoru jumped back when he swung wildly trying to pierce her. She jumped back into the air as a gust of wind lifted up sand as Konjiro rose in a start, his eyes blood shot red.

"Come now Kamiya! I would have thought an old battousai would be able to handle herself!" he screamed out as Soujirou closed his eyes. How did he found out about that? Kaoru was shock at what he just said. She fell back onto the ground from lack of concentration, as her eyes were wide. She was staring at the ground as her voice trailed through the air.

"What did you say?" she asked as she rose slowly. Konjiro smirked.

"What's the matter Kamiya? You didn't want people to know? You are the lost Battousai after all..." everyone was in shock. The missing battousai they heard about? The one that mysteriously vanished from the earth? Kaoru flung her head up, her eyes auburn as she shook viciously.

"I have changed my ways!" She shouted. Konjiro smirked.

"No one can change their ways when you are a Hitokiri Battousai. I didn't believe you were still in this living world. But only one-man...woman has ever had the skills you possess while wielding a sword. Do not try to hide it, I know your moves too well... _Ashishu_. I after all brought you down once before, and I can certainly do it again!"

Kaoru held tighter onto her handle as her muscles ached. He did not speak the truth. She would remember someone of his skill.

"Speak Konjiro."

He couldn't help but smile; he was slowly breaking her as his voice lingered through the air that was full of confusion.

"You might remember a certain Ninjitsu Tek in your old village. That night you were sent to jail. It was my men who brought you down..." Kaoru shot her head up, anger flashing in her eyes as she shook her head. "Just let me say the last thing you will ever hear...your old love was on our side to bring you down!" Kaoru took a step back. She couldn't stand this. Konjiro brought her down...battousai...Kenshin...her old love was in that plan.

She shook her head when she suddenly met blue eyes with hers. Ache was in his eyes as she shook her head at him. He only hung his head as Kaoru turned away from Soujirou's stare. Rage ran through her veins.

"Then you were apart of everything...from me losing my friend! I will avenge Taniko and battousai will die!" She shouted as she suddenly vanished in the air, Konjiro smirked as he swung his sword out, waiting. Suddenly, her voice screamed out loudly and full of revulsion.

"_Kuzu Ryu Sen!_ (2)" she shouted when a scream filled the air and blood splattered through the ring. Suddenly, the noise of metal was over with as she jumped up in the air and landing on the other side as everyone stared at Konjiro, his eyes wide and full of pain as he held back a scream. Swiftly, he fell over and blood puddles were formed. Kaoru sheathed her sword as she called out for a doctor coldly.

Megumi quickly ran in as she beckoned men to carry him in the room. A man called out Kaoru was the victor and that their team gets one wish. Kaoru couldn't help but hang her head as she felt stares pierce her. She had defeated Konjiro. She was the lost Battousai. She used to be in love with the infamous Battousai. She quickly ran out as blood dripped onto the floor as she slammed her door shut.

Soujirou watched after her as he wondered. From the tales from long ago Kaoru was the good-guy. She helped the villages...Konjiro was apart of Battousai, Konjiro helped the Battousai, Konjiro wanted to rule the training school...Konjiro knew the battousai. He suddenly called out in a scream.

"Battousai is attacking the school as we speak! Everyone hurry!" He screamed as everyone looked around in shock, in a dash everyone grabbed their weapons and left in an instant as Soujirou ran into Kaoru's room that was lying on her cot. He fell before her on his knees.

"Kaoru – we must go. Battousai is attacking our school," he shouted as Kaoru glanced at him in the slightest.

"It isn't my school...I never belonged so don't act like it. I am a disgrace." She said as she once again put her face to the cot. Soujirou growled as he shot up.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I must go defend my school, my home! It is also your home Kaoru, and you are giving up like this? You were never an honorable fighter." He said as he left in an instant. Kaoru sat up slowly, guilt was found on her face. Soujirou was slowly breaking as his emotions poured out. She couldn't live with the fact if any of her friends were slain. This could also be her one and most likely last time to slay battousai...for ruining her life, her sisters' life and her friends.

She quickly grabbed her katana she was saving for Battousai's blood, the blade that would rid him from this world. She quickly tied it around her sash when something fell onto the ground. She cocked an eyebrow as she stared at the hairpiece Soujirou had given her. She gently grasped it as she stared at the pearl. Without Soujirou's help, without Soujirou, she would've only had hate in her veins. But he had helped her, without him even realizing it.

Kaoru quickly put the pendant in her little bag as she tied it to her sash as she tapped her katana ignoring the blood that dripped down and the pain that shot through her body.

-----

Motionless bodies were on the ground as blood spilled from them, still fighting occurred as the sound of metal and moaning could be heard from a distance. Misao was trying to pick the lock to help the others in honor when she heard the doors slam open; others were here. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Aoshi's brothers' voice.

"Battousai!" Soujirou screamed as his eyes flashed, people behind him had sickened and anger expressions held on their faces as they unleashed their swords. Battousai couldn't help but turn around with a grin on his face as he cast his auburn eyes around the bloodstained room.

"Where is Kamiya Kaoru?" Soujirou took a step forward trying to ignore the smell of blood that filled his senses.

"She isn't here. You will be dealing with me!" Soujirou shouted taking out his sword as Himura nodded and jumped in the air, he landed delicately as he beckoned Soujirou forward. Suddenly, another figure came from the corner.

"Brother – stand down." Aoshi whispered, but his tone was strong as Soujirou growled as he past a glance at his brother. Aoshi had his left arm held tightly against his stomach as one eye was closed; a deep cut was on his cheek as blood trickled down. Soujirou couldn't see the end of his brother; after all, he had a woman to be with now.

"I can handle this fool!" Battousai suddenly flashed as he appeared behind Soujirou who smirked in the slightest and wield around meeting Himura's blade with his own. Their arms were shaking from strength at trying to push the other back. Battousai couldn't help but smile as he nodded.

"You have talent..." he whispered when he suddenly kneed Soujirou in the stomach who flung forward. Himura slammed his blade against his back as Soujirou smashed against the ground. Battousai smirked when he slowly walked over to Aoshi who stood but his eyes were frightened at his brother's pain. He didn't want to look over at his dead father; he didn't want to look at his dead students and friends. He needed revenge.

"Die Battousai!" Aoshi screamed as he released his two swords and made an X.

Misao couldn't help but let out a smirk as she broke the lock. She quickly ran up the stone staircases as it echoed through the cellar when she suddenly heard screaming. She cocked an eyebrow as she slowly walked outside and over to the source of the noise and saw a boy with spiky hair trying to free himself. She quickly took out her dagger as she held up her finger to keep the boy quiet as he was tied against one of the flags. Suddenly, his eyes became wide as she stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked, suddenly a feminine voice reached her ears.

"Where is Kamiya Kaoru?" she asked as Misao flipped around staring at the face of a woman. She had fair skin as her own raven hair was placed in a loose braid and she had a look of kill in her dark brown eyes. She held a sword around her waist as she wore a full black kimono.

"I...I don't know." Misao answered, the woman took a step forward.

"What are you to Kamiya Kaoru?" She asked full of hate.

"What do you want with her!?"

"What are you to Kamiya Kaoru wench?" she asked again.

"I'm her friend." The woman let out a laugh as she released her katana and quickly pierced her in the stomach as she twisted it around in the girl who had a look of pain as she let out a sputter of blood from her mouth. The woman gently laid her down and pulled out her sword wiping the blood away as she placed the katana back in her sheath as Yahiko let out a scream calling her whatever he could.

"I am her only friend, and I want her dead." She whispered as she slammed her sheath against Yahiko's head that fell unconscious when a voice screamed out.

"Misao!" Kaoru screamed running over to her as she fell to the ground. Misao smiled gently up at her friend and closed her eyes. "You'll be fine..." Kaoru whispered as she shot up, she turned her gaze to the woman who had hurt her friend.

"Who are you?"

"Why Kaoru, you don't remember your best friend?" The woman asked. Kaoru stared at her in confusion as she gazed over her features. She suddenly let out a gasp as she whispered.

"_Taniko."_

-----

He flipped his sword out piercing the blade into his new opponent as he fell to the ground, Soujirou quickly glanced around for another one when suddenly a figure was thrown through the painted window as cuts were placed all over her face from the glass. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly as pain shot through her arm and she stared at the thick glass that was in her left shoulder. She screamed out a curse as Soujirou ran over to her and put her head on his lap.

"Kaoru. You came." He whispered as he stared at the glass and closed his eyes as he yanked it out. Her scream filled the room as a figure jumped through the window and she sheathed her sword.

"Come now Kaoru, are you telling me you haven't been training to avenge me these past years?" Soujirou stared up at her as he rose and unleashed his katana, anger in his eyes.

Taniko couldn't help but let out a laugh as she stared at her new opponent as her dearest friend was trying to rise as blood smeared the ground. She turned her dark eyes to this man who stared at her.

"And let me guess, another friend of Kamiyas?" she asked as she flicked her pure black hair. Soujirou nodded.

"Hai. And who are you?"

"Well, I see she hasn't spoken of me, the name is Taniko." Soujirou couldn't help but take a step back. Taniko - Kaoru's best friend and sidekick in helping the village? The one who was apparently slain by battousai? The one who caused Kaoru to wish for the death of Himura? Taniko let out a laugh. "I suppose I'm mistaken. I have been heard of..." she turned her gaze to Kaoru who was now rising, her blue eyes full of hate.

"Taniko...why! Why did you betray me?!" She screamed out as the woman let out a harsh laugh.

"Always with the feelings of being betrayed don't you Kamiya? You haven't changed." She said as she took her katana and pointed it at Kaoru. "Raise your sword Kamiya!" Kaoru didn't move, as her voice was icy.

"Speak Taniko. Why did you align with Himura?" Taniko growled as she flung her sword to her side again as Kaoru remained staring at her. Soujirou meanwhile fought off the other alliances with the battousai as blood stained his sword.

"Wasn't it obvious? I was in _love_ with him Kaoru...but he loved you!" She screamed as Kaoru shook her head in disappointment.

"And that is why you wish for my death?"

"There are other reasons...but they no longer remain as you are now weaker then I. You and I have always been friends and will remain friends until our death. But for once, I am better then you." She said as she suddenly charged at Kaoru who quickly unleashed her sword blocking the attack as she stared at her friend's cold, brown eyes.

Kaoru quickly pushed her off in pain as blood still trickled down her arm that was throbbing in pain as she somehow found the strength to speak again.

"For years I have found myself unworthy in what I had caused you. I had no respect from anyone from our village...but it was all on a lie. You lived. You had an alliance with our old master Himura to slay me!" Taniko smiled in the slightest.

"When the plans come from your lips, they sound all the sweeter." Taniko whispered as she whirled around and met her sword with Kaoru's back that flung forward on the ground, blood spilled from her back. Taniko couldn't help but have a smile on her face at her friend's pain. She stared at the blood on her sword as she slowly walked over.

Taniko came up behind her as Kaoru held tighter onto the handle of her sword that laid under her stomach, she had saved this sword pure for Battousai's blood. But she would use this sword to take the lives of those who had brought pain upon her and her friends.

Taniko couldn't help but smirk as she grabbed her sword and held it in two hands as she let out a scream and was about to pierce her friends back, when Kaoru rolled over and instead pierced the sword into her stomach as Taniko's mouth fell open and a trickle of blood escaped from her mouth and landed onto Kaoru's face who was stern and angered.

Kaoru kicked her over and her dearest friend fell over with blank eyes, but you could still see a surprised expression on her face. Kaoru slowly rose as she stared at her friend in pain and hurt. They had been through life together, saved villagers, defeated the enemy. And all this was just to slay her in the end. She shook her head as her sword dropped that now contained her friend's blood. A horrid look placed on her face when she heard a laugh that haunted her to this day.

----

His icy blue eyes watched his opponent carefully that held a look that wanted blood. His red hair flickered in the slightest as his black kimono shined with blood that gently dripped. Possibly blood of his fathers. Aoshi slowly unsheathed both of his swords as Battousai smirked in the slightest. Suddenly Aoshi vanished as his voice rung in the air.

"_Kaiten Kenbu!_ (3)" he shouted as Battousai quickly leaped up, Aoshi suddenly felt a blade pierce his skin but barely cut him as Battousai grasped his own blade and swung his handle upwards meeting with Aoshi's chin who was flung across the room and slammed against the wall. Battousai couldn't help but smirk at these pathetic fools when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"You had an alliance with our old master Himura to slay me!" Kaoru had shouted as Himura turned to watch the scene. He smirked in the slightest at Kaoru. She would pay for sending him to that prison...she would pay for almost slaying him...she would pay for not turning to his side after everything he had taught her and Taniko. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind him as he cast a side-glance towards his new opponent.

Soujirou stared at battousai as he held onto the handle of his sword. He knew that Kaoru had claimed him to take his life, but that doesn't mean he couldn't help her. He quickly unleashed his sword as he slammed it back into its sheath creating a harsh echo through the entire room. The battousai cringed in the slightest as he glared at Soujirou who only smirked.

"You think dulling my hearing will cause Kamiya to win?" he asked as he laughed. Soujirou smirked.

"I know she will win no matter what. But I wish to assist her in your downfall." Soujirou said with a smile as Himura smirked at him and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You care for her don't you?" Soujirou glanced down in the slightest as he wondered about everything they had been through. He couldn't lie now, lying here where death is just merely around the corner. He couldn't help but stare around at his students who were slain as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Hai." He said as he quickly unleashed his katana and charged at Himura in anger who only smirked.

"Seems I have broken your strength." He said as he unleashed his and they both charged at one another.

A figure let out a yelp as she held onto her stomach that blood was pouring from. No matter the outcome, she had to release that boy who was tied up. Misao slowly crawled over as the boy yelled for her to stop, but she ignored him. She slowly pulled herself up in pain as she grabbed her dagger once again and released him; she suddenly fell to the ground as Yahiko stared at her in worry.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." He said as he gazed around the school to search for someone who could help. Misao smiled.

"Go help Kamiya Kaoru." She whispered as Yahiko nodded and sprinted into the castle after taking a sword from the ground.

Misao let out a whiff of air as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, a figure fell next to her as a soothing voice shouted.

"You'll be alright." Misao opened her eyes to stare at Megumi who smiled in the slightest and instantly took out her supplies helping Misao on the spot. This was the woman who would be marrying Aoshi. Her Aoshi. But he wasn't hers for the taking, her Aoshi-sama never held the look in his eyes that he had for this woman. Megumi.

A figure appeared in the dark as he watched the doctor try to heal someone who was hurt. He smirked in the slightest as he walked forward and placed his hand over her mouth as he dragged her back. Megumi tried to let out a scream but the figure held her tightly as the voice whispered.

"No one will save you..." Megumi instantly recognized that voice as Konjiro. How did he get here so swiftly? She was pulled away as Misao was left on the ground only with a tight cloth to help with the bleeding. Megumi wouldn't let anyone die, she wouldn't let anyone try to hurt her. She bit his hand that was holding her mouth as he pulled it back harshly as she let out a scream.

"Aoshi!" She screamed as Konjiro struck her and told her to be silent when a figure appeared before the doorway after hearing his loves cry.

"_Remove_ your grasp from her this instant Konjiro." Aoshi whispered dangerously as Konjiro smirked and threw her on the ground as Aoshi watched her. "Are you alright?" he asked as Megumi nodded. He beckoned her to leave as she left to attend to Misao as Aoshi unleashed both of his swords. Konjiro smirked as he took out his own katana.

"You are wounded Aoshi-sama. I don't think you should be fighting." Aoshi flicked his hair to the side. 

"I'd worry only for yourself." He said as he kicked off from the ground towards Konjiro, the inside man helping Battousai.

----

Kaoru watched as Soujirou fought Himura in anger. She just watched carefully, watching their moves, watching the interaction towards one another. She couldn't help but remember when Battousai helped her fight, taught her, she held onto the handle of the sword, the sword he had given her a few weeks after he decided to train her and Taniko.

(In da past)

Two girls of the age fifteen walked through the crowded streets of their village as they couldn't help but notice many travelers. The one with bright blue eyes beckoned the other girl to go to the other side and cause a distraction as she would pickpocket.

"Are you ready Taniko?" the girl with blue eyes whispered as Taniko nodded.

"Of course." She whispered back as she suddenly fell onto the ground and started screaming. The girl smiled at her friend as she walked next to a man with bright red hair and wore an interesting color kimono as she swiftly grabbed his small sack of golden coins as she let out a smirk. Suddenly, something grasped around her wrist as the man pulled her to the alleyway.

"I should report someone like yourself over to the police." The man said as the girl looked sternly at him and took out a chipped katana. The man looked a little shock as he smirked in the slightest and took out his own sword as the girl ran at him, swinging her sword around as he pushed her back in the slightest causing her to fall back.

A growl escaped from her lips as she charged at him once again, he jumped out of the way causing her to trip over a crate as she pushed herself up. She let out a scream as she ran after him, he dodged once again as she swung her sword around to meet his back as he gasped in surprise. A little girl had just hit him. He smirked however as he wondered, she would be a great alliance.

He kneeled onto the ground before her as he grasped her katana holding the blade as he asked.

"Do you want me to teach you how to handle a sword?" he asked as the girl shook her head.

"My uncle taught me everything I need to know!" she called out. The man with red hair let out a laugh as he rose.

"Are you sure?"

"_Hai."_

"Then I must go turn you into the police for trying to steal my coins." He said walking off when the girl took a step forward in worry.

"No, please don't. It's only to help others."

"Is that so? Well, I can train you to take more.... valuable things to help others with." The little girl nodded.

"Okay."

"What is your name?"

"Kamiya Kaoru." The man nodded. "And yours?"

"Himura Kenshin." Kaoru nodded memorizing the name when suddenly her friend jumped out and blushed in the slightest at Himura.

"This is Taniko. She assists me." Himura nodded in the slightest as he began walking away towards the forest.

"Come." He said as the girls quickly followed behind, to learn how to help the village more.

**A/N**- and that's chapter 10!! I hope this isn't going too fast for you all. So let me help ya figure this out eh?? After Kaoru's uncle died and he trained her, her and Taniko began pick pocketing to help the village when they meet with Kenshin who will train them to steal more precious items. The next chapter will start with their past as well, don't forget that! I will also be stating it on the next chapter as well!

Also!! So Taniko is really alive and was in love with the Battousai who was in love with Kaoru...hmm interesting. Taniko was aligned with Battousai to kill Kaoru. Why does battousai wanna kill her? I mean, There hasta be a better reason then them just being in love right? RIGHT!! So Battousai and his men came after getting word the strongest of fighters were gone at the tournament. Konjiro told them and has been passing information outside of the palace.

So Battousai came, they were killing peeps, Soujirou figured everything out and sent them to the palace where they were in the middle of the bloodshed and they started fighting.

Kaoru didn't think she would be honorable enough to help but she DOES come and sees Taniko first. They start battling where Kaoru kills her. Now Kaoru is a little bit confused on what is happening. She feels betrayed and having that feeling will affect her later on in the story.

So Soujirou is fighting with Battousai as Kaoru watched them and remembers when Himura used to train Taniko and her. Then Megumi comes, tries to help Misao but Konjiro comes and grabs her. Aoshi comes to help her and is battling him. Meanwhile Yahiko is trying to help Kaoru. But how does he know her from the past?

_SOOOO next chapter- _

**Aoshi/Konjiro** fighting.

**Battousai/Soujirou**

Yahiko/Kaoru

**Battousai/Kaoru **(and their past love!!)

**Remember**- Battousai is having a hard time with his special hearing now that Soujirou slammed his sword in the sheath. Kaoru, Aoshi, and Soujirou are injured and hurt terribly. But they need to keep fighting for revenge of their students and friends!! Oh hey...I forgot about Sano in here...sigh he's fighting the other dudes.

Please read and review!! 

1. **Do Ryu Sen**- The user swings the sword up after dragging it on the ground causing dirt, sand, gravel, etc to be sent to the opponent with speed causing the opponent to go mild blind.

2. **Kuzu Ry Sen**- The user attacks the nine vital parts of the body at once in a flash before anyone can see. I think the vital parts are- head, the shoulders, arms, both sides of waist, of course the chest and...uhhh the thighs I'm guessing, maybe ankles.

3. **Kaiten Kenbu**- The users jumps into the air and slashes his opponents chest three times.


	11. Chapter eleven

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin**

**A/N**- wow!! I wrote this WAY sooner then what I was planning to. Oh well. I made you readers wait long enough. By the way. Thank you all soooo much for your wonderful reviews!! Sure it was lacking in number but you guys made it all up with your kind words. Thank you!!

Wow. Many of you really like Misao/Soujirou. I'm beginning to like them as well. Lol. And someone asked if I was going to write another Souji/Kaoru ficcie?? Hmmm. Well I've thought about it. But I would like to finish my other stories before I start a new one. Also- I wanna finish my challenged story from BlackJazzer which...I haven't started yet. Lol. But if I fail, she gets one of my stories. EEK!! Its just a harmless game. But still, I wanna WIN!!!

!!!!ONTO THE STORY!!!!

-----

The stench of blood sickened the remaining fighters as one figure dragged her eyes along the motionless bodies with blank eyes. Her own blood was hot as it dripped down her body as sweat stung her eyes. Her face pale from loss of blood as she shook in fury. Taniko was truly alive. She had an alliance with the Battousai to slay her. Weren't Taniko and her friends? How long had she been united with their old master?

Kaoru hung her head as the sound of swords slamming against one another echoed through the room. She shook her head violently as she took a step back. The images...the past...her past full of blood. She remembered the stench from so long ago. The blood of her enemy. Suddenly a voice screamed out full of anger.

"KAMIYA KAORU!"

Kaoru flung her head behind her to reveal a boy with spiky black hair and tan skin that was stained with dirt. Her breath was caught in her throat as she managed to whisper out.

"Myoujin Yahiko"

----

Aoshi's eyes were dulled as he tried to sense out his opponent in pure darkness. His opponents Kenki were blazing as he pulled his swords down to his side. His icy blue eyes suddenly turned to the side as he let out a scream and flung his swords up meeting a blade.

Konjiro shook with fury as he tried to slay Shinomori Aoshi. He was a ruthless fighter who held no emotions as no one could read his mind. Aoshi flipped back one of his swords as the other one held up his opponent's sword. His eyes full of anger as he met Konjiro's cold stare.

In an instant he whirled back his swords as he kicked Konjiro who stumbled. Aoshi slammed his sword with full strength into Konjiro's back that stiffened instantly. He fell down motionless as Aoshi couldn't help but let a smirk escape onto his lips.

He enjoyed the noise of his blade connecting with Konjiro's back as he whirled them back into the sheath as he suddenly heard a scream of agony as he instantly remembered Megumi. He walked in pure darkness towards the noise of shuffling as he made out the figures of his fiancée and the figure she was helping.

"Megumi, is everything well?" he asked gently as he saw her nod.

"She'll make it through. I'm not sure what to say about the ones inside." She said as fright lingered in her voice. Aoshi nodded as he stared towards the castle.

"_Humph."_ He said as he left in an instant. Megumi watched after him as she smiled in the slightest and turned back to the girl as blood stained her hands.

Aoshi entered the palace, as bodies were scattered everywhere. Some were moaning, as most of them were lifeless. He quickly glanced up at the remaining enemies. Sanosuke was taking on two men at this moment as Kaoru was defending herself with a boy who could be easily struck down. He then heard his brother scream in pain as Soujirou fought the battousai. Suddenly, a figure grabbed his ankle as he turned down to a first year that was wounded.

Aoshi quickly lifted him up and brought him outside to be tended to.

----

Soujirou's usually cheerful eyes widened in pain as he felt for the first time, a blade cut clearly through his body. His left shoulder caused his entire body to scream out in pain as he held in a holler that would pleasure the Battousai. Soujirou whirled his blade around connecting with the Battousai's leg as Himura jumped back in pain. In response the battousai twirled around his own blade in Soujirou's shoulder that let a scream escape.

It angered him at how he could possibly be hit. But, he was just playing with the Battousai's mind, making time for Kaoru to gain strength. The battousai realized that and became angered giving him more strength.

"Soujirou!" someone cried as he opened his eyes and met blue with his. Kaoru was trying to run to him, to help him, but a figure stood in her way as he blocked her again.

Soujirou could feel the worried stare of Kaoru as he closed his eyes in a flinch. He knew Kaoru was watching him in pain as the Battousai suddenly kicked him harshly in the torso as he slammed against the ground, after sliding along the blade. His chest screamed in pain but he wouldn't show it. That was what he was known for, being emotionless. He hadn't even unleashed his deadly attacks, but it wasn't his fight, he reminded himself as he closed his eyes.

"Soujirou!" She screamed out again. Soujirou tried to rise but the Battousai kicked him again as he smirked at the blood that escaped this mans mouth as he rolled over.

"Do not worry Soujirou!" Kaoru shouted as she shook her head and noticed Soujirou go unconscious. She then stared at her old friend, Yahiko, who held anger in his eyes.

"Tell me!" Yahiko screamed. Kaoru stared down at him.

"Tell you what!"

"Why didn't you come after me!" he screamed again as Kaoru shook her head.

"I would have if I knew the truth! Yahiko. I was betrayed as well!" Yahiko flung his sword forward as he ran after Kaoru who easily dodged it. "Please! I will explain later!" Kaoru called out as she tried to run past him. Yahiko instead stepped in front of her as she held pain in her eyes. "_Forgive me."_ She whispered as Yahiko rose his sword pointing at her. He cocked an eyebrow at what she just said when her sheath suddenly slammed itself into his head as he fell over unconscious.

----

A brutal laughter rung though the palace as Kaoru gazed up at Battousai who had his arms folded over his chest. His auburn eyes shined with fury as he flicked his red hair. Kaoru took a slight step forward as she settled her katana in place. She couldn't help but smile in the slightest as she glanced along the castle. Many of the students were alive as they helped their comrades as the enemy was slain easily. Only Battousai remained.

"You seem to have lost your touch." Kaoru exclaimed as Battousai only smirked in the slightest.

"Have you forgotten my _touch_ Kaoru?" he whispered as he slowly walked up to her and ran a hand along her milky cheek as she stepped back, anger in her eyes as sweat rolled down her forehead and the stench of blood covered her body in an aroma shield.

"Do not place your filthy hands on me again." She coldly stated as Himura laughed and wrapped his hand on her throat as she was at a halt under his touch. Her eyes met with his as she remembered them being softer then this. But it was all a game. She used to like his touch, blush whenever he met gazes with her...he brought her face up as he gazed into her eyes and lowered his face to hers capturing her in a rough, yet warm kiss.

**(Flashback with Battousai training Kaoru and Taniko. After every --- it's a new scene.)**

Arms wrapped around her body as she held tighter onto the handle of the sword her master had given her. She felt warm breathing trickle her raven hair as he grasped her hand gently over his and showed her how she should release her katana. She nodded as her master took a step back and watched his apprentice Kaoru.

She steadied her eyes on the target just ahead of her as she grasped the handle tightly in her fist. In an instant she unleashed her katana as she sliced the pot and quickly pulled it back instantly slicing it. Her master walked over to the pot as he grabbed it in his hand and smirked, as it remained whole.

"That must have been the best Modoshi Giri (2) I have ever seen that it is." Her master said as she smiled. His red hair flickered in the wind as his kind eyes met with her gaze. She glanced down to the ground as a blush rose onto her cheeks.

Taniko let out a grunt as she walked away sternly. She could feel Kaoru watch after her in confusion, as Himura seemed to find amusement as he watched after her as well.

----

Everyone sat in the dojo as they ate quietly after training harshly with each other. A voice cut through the silence.

"Himura-sensei, what are we doing this evening?" Taniko asked as she stared up at her master with fiery red hair as his eyes lingered over Kamiya's figure that didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing – I have more important events occurring this evening." He said as he turned and left. Kaoru watched after him as she blushed in the slightest.

"A meeting once again I presume?" Taniko said as an observation.

"Must be figuring out what item we should get next." Taniko nodded as she buried her face in food as Kaoru stared at the cushion her master was sitting on. Who did her master have contacts with to tell him what item to get? She let out a sigh. She trusted her master.

----

The two girls of the age of sixteen sat at their training dojo that they had basically lived at for nearly a year. They were awaiting their master who had left to go do to a meeting that he usually went to. It was still a mystery to them what he did there and who he met with. Suddenly, a figure walked into the room as his face dripped with sweat. The two girls rose as they bowed at their master who nodded at them.

"Did you fair well in your meeting?" Taniko asked as Kenshin cast a glare at her.

"It was everything I expected it to be." He answered as he slid his door shut. Taniko and Kaoru glanced at one another in worry at his cold-tone.

Weeks had past since that occurrence with the meeting her master had had. Kaoru couldn't help but wonder, what was it about? She let out a sigh as she slid the rice-papered door open when Taniko was suddenly pushed to the floor.

Kaoru's eyes flashed to her master, Kenshin Himura, who had obviously pushed her down. She bowed in the slightest as he met her gaze.

"What happened?" Taniko shot up as she left outside quickly as she muttered out.

"Nothing." Kaoru rose an eyebrow as she left after her best friend and wondered what she could have done to anger their master.

----

She leaned against the trunk of a Sakura tree as the winds gently played with the flowers that drifted down. She breathed in the night air deeply as the aroma caused her to smile. She was falling in love with her master. She couldn't help it. Just the way he was so calm in battle, how his gentle touch caused her face to flush. The way he twirled his blade around when he thought no one was looking. She hung her head as she couldn't help but let a gentle laugh escape.

"What are you laughing about?" A deep voice asked as she turned around in alarm. She blushed in the slightest as her master walked up to her and leaned against the tree beside her. She shook her head.

"Nothing of importance."

"Everything is important when it involves you Kaoru-chan." She smiled at him in the slightest as he gently put a hand on top of hers.

"I just can't believe how everything is perfect, how the earth seems to be at peace in this time." She heard a deep chuckle as she turned her gaze to him.

"_You_ are perfect." He whispered as he put his hand on her cheek. He brought his lips to hers gently as he captured her in a kiss.

----

She grabbed a boy's wrist as she held onto it tightly and flung him roughly against the wall. His dark eyes widened in shock as Kaoru watched him carefully at the boy who tried to steal her coins.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked as she smiled gently at his black spiky hair.

"Myoujin Yahiko" Kaoru nodded as she then dragged him back to their dojo.

Yahiko meanwhile tried to escape when Kaoru kneeled onto the ground, Yahiko stood, wonder in his eyes, as his face was stern. A man with fiery red hair circled around him, observing him.

"You have no home?"

"What's it to you!" Yahiko called out as the man chuckled in the slightest.

"You will remain here." He said as he walked off. Kaoru smiled as she grabbed his wrist and pushed him into the hot pools making him bathe.

Kaoru circled around her own personal assignment as he swung his bokken forward, gaining strength in his arms. She smiled in the slightest as he complained of sore arms. She would always tell him that if he ever complained, it would be thirty more strokes, and that's exactly what he did as he cursed with each one.

Yahiko flung his bokken to the ground as he curled up on the grass and felt the moisture on the grass as he clenched it under his fists. He let out a deep breathe as his arms felt like they could no longer move as his sweat went into the grass. A shadow fell over him as he forcefully lifted his head up as a cruel yet gently voice told him that it was time for laps.

He let out a grunt as he rose and followed closely behind Kaoru as they jogged around the lake. He couldn't wait until it was time for a real assignment.

-----

Not even days had past when Kenshin had to go off to another meeting. This time, his apprentices were allowed to attend. It was off in a few villages from their home as the night was dark and no jewels in the sky in sight.

They stopped in front of a building that was made of marble as their master turned around to glance at them.

"You three will stay here." He said as Kaoru and Taniko looked at one another in shock. Yahiko grunted. "_Understand?"_ he asked sternly as they nodded. He suddenly leaned in to Kaoru and kissed her on the cheek quickly as he tapped his sword and left into the building as the doors slammed shut.

Kaoru blushed in the slightest as she glanced at Taniko who clenched her teeth and turned to glance elsewhere. Kaoru let out a sigh as she stared into the darkness as rain suddenly began to pound against the ground.

After an hour or so of Yahiko tapping his sword against the ground, Kaoru sat up and turned to Taniko who had her dark eyes closed and her breathing was calm.

"Taniko – what do you think Master Himura is doing?" she asked, Taniko glanced at her as she shrugged in the slightest.

"Have you ever wondered what he does in there?" Kaoru turned her gaze to the door as she rose.

"I'm going to find out what exactly that is. Are you coming?" she asked Taniko who nodded excitedly and they opened the door without a sound. "Yahiko, stay here." He grunted harshly as he sat back down.

They slowly made their way up the staircase as silent creaks echoed through the deep room. They heard yelling as their master's voice bounced against the walls and rung their ears.

"You will get me that sword!" Kaoru turned to face Taniko who shrugged as they leaned against the door as Kaoru creaked it open.

"Now – you know what the agreement is. Slay the two foxes that have been stealing my paintings!" a deep voice screamed out as Taniko and Kaoru glanced at one another.

"_Foxes?"_ Taniko mouthed as Kaoru turned her head the other way. They were known as the foxes. Kaoru smirked in the slightest. Her master was most likely playing the government. She trusted her master.

"I will discuss this matter with you later." Their master said as Kaoru and Taniko quickly rose in fright.

"Hold it right there Battousai!"

"Battousai?!" Kaoru said in anger. Their master.... was Battousai? The manslayer? It couldn't be! Suddenly, screaming filled their ears as the sound of metal hitting someone echoed in their ears as Kaoru ran out rapidly. Taniko entered the room in which screaming was being heard. "TANIKO!" Kaoru screamed as Taniko beckoned Kaoru onward.

"Get help!" Kaoru nodded as she ran off, Yahiko ran after her as her zori sandals slammed against the muddy ground as rain clouded her sight. Her master, the man who stole everything to help the villagers, including her heart was a killer. He was training her to become a killer, just like him. She slowed down as she breathed in deeply as she stood in front of the police station. Yahiko shortly reached her.

Dare she send them to arrest her master? Her love? But then again, he had played with them. He used them. He was going to slay them. But, for a year she had spent almost everyday by him. Learning from him. Feeling his warm yet deadly touch as he showed her how to hold a sword. Because of him, the village was at peace. Everyone had plenty of rupees to pay for what they needed to survive. The battousai, this man who was famous for slaying many, was a savior.

She shook her head. She wouldn't have pity on this man. She entered the station rapidly.

She ran back with the guards as they were screaming and yelling with death in their eyes. They entered the palace when suddenly, Taniko crawled out, her hand placed tightly on her stomach as blood dripped through her fingers. She suddenly fell down the marble steps as she slammed against the ground.

"Taniko!" Kaoru shouted running to her friend's aid. Taniko smiled up at Kaoru, her breathing shallow. Yahiko kneeled next to them with fright in his eyes.

"I got him Kaoru...I got him." She whispered. Kaoru nodded as she ran her hand through her friend's hair.

"_Oh Taniko_."

The guards let out shouts as they lifted the battousai up and carried him down the stairs, blood dripped from his body as it fell onto the ground. Kaoru stared up at the motionless body. His chest lifted up in the slightest. He was still alive. The guards carried him out as Kaoru shouted back.

"Where will he be taken to?"

"The police station here. Not to worry, he won't be released." Kaoru nodded as she stared back down at Taniko. How could she drag her friend to this? How could she drag Yahiko? But, she could still save Yahiko from this life.

"Yahiko – you must leave."

"What?!" he called back. A faint whisper agreed with the idea.

"Send him to my family" Taniko whispered, closing her eyes. Kaoru nodded as she glanced up at Yahiko.

"We will return for you." Yahiko only turned his gaze elsewhere.

"You promise?"

"_hai."_

**(3 back to Kaoru Batt. Fighting. End of flashbacks!)**

When she instantly felt his lips on hers, she pushed him back roughly as he let a laugh escape. She wiped her mouth as she spit near his foot. She jumped back in the slightest as she grabbed her handle with ease, her auburn eyes piercing him.

"Unleash your sword Battousai!" Kaoru shouted, he couldn't help but smirk in the slightest. Ashishu was coming out, the person he had trained for to defeat, not Kaoru. But Ashishu. The emotionless fighter. The personality he had tried to make in Kaoru while he trained her so she could fight by his side, as the woman battousai.

"You make the word battousai sound injustice. When you are also given that name." She clenched her teeth.

"For different reasons! You got yours for killing innocent villagers! I got mine for slaying the enemy!" She shouted as she watched her old master flick his hair to the side as he clenched onto his handle.

"Because of you, Kamiya, I was sent to prison instead of remaining at that jail. Because of you, I was almost slain." Kaoru nodded in the slightest as she plastered on a smile.

"And I will finish my task soon...to rid your life from this world. Taniko never helped me did she? That night you were sent to prison; that's why Taniko was angered with me. Because it would be harder for her to free you. That night I found out you were the Battousai and Taniko stayed to help you...you pierced yourself to make it look as if you were wounded...just as Taniko did. You and her came up with a scheme so quickly I hadn't seen it before. You would go to jail so you would be safe, become healed, Taniko would release you. That is why she forced me to go after the Ninjitsu Tek so soon... knowing you would be there to slay me. How your plan failed..." she whispered.

**(1 flashback with Kaoru and Taniko AFTER the Battousai was sent to prison that Kaoru put him in. NOT the Jail.)**

The figure sat as she put her hands into the flowing river as the coldness cooled her down as she breathed in deeply. Taniko was healed, she would make it. How brave she was to go in there to stop their master, who was truly the Battousai. Kaoru couldn't help but remember the last few weeks as she trained harshly in anger at a sudden betrayal. What confused her, was that suddenly sparked a new person in side of her, someone who wanted revenge. All of a sudden, a figure stood behind her as she dipped her head into the river to drink.

"Why did you send him to prison?!" Kaoru shot up, staring at her in confusion.

"I had to do what was right Taniko. Certainly you must agree." Taniko growled.

"He was fine in jail!" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow.

"Taniko – we will never see him again. In Jail he had a possibility to escape, now he doesn't." she watched in confusion as Taniko grunted and twisted her handle of her sword.

"The _Ninjitsu Tek_. We must get it this evening." Taniko whispered out of breath. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at her as she stared at her friend's beet-red face.

"You are still injured Taniko. We will not be going after that sword." Kaoru said as her friend growled.

"I am not a child! We are the same age and I will not let my injury bring us down. We will receive the greatest sword that has ever past this land."

Kaoru let out a sigh as she rose.

"_Fine_ – but I will guard you with my life."

"Just as I will for you." They smiled gently at one another as Kaoru left to prepare for that night that would change her entire life.

**(3 back to the fight with Batt. Kaoru END OF FLASHBACKS!!)**

"You are not as clever as you look..._koiishi_." (darling) Kaoru whispered.

This caused the battousai to anger as he let out a growl and unleashed his katana that created an echo through the entire room that was now silent. Kaoru smirked in the slightest as she kept her sword in the sheath. This would be it, a life full of betrayal, a life of heartache, this was what it came down to. All because of a friends jealousy.

-----

**1.** In the past. This will just be a variety of flashes. When a new set of '---' comes, that would be a new flashback. Got it? GOOD!

**2.** Modoshi Giri- this is a technique where the user can cut an object and not destroy it. The object that was sliced can be easily put back together without any markings!!

**3**. And we're back to the normal time...life thingy...uhhh. END OF FLASHBACK!!! Lol. My bad...their will be another flashback, but a short one. YAY!!!.

**A/N**- WOW!!! I Totally didn't think I would stop their!! WOW!! Lol. I should continue...but muwahahaha!! Please read and review!! Oh...and in case you're still confused –

That night Battousai, Kaoru, Taniko went to the 'meeting' Battousai was talking with them about receiving a special sword if he killed the foxes (Kaoru Taniko) blah blah. They get in fight. Taniko goes in there and strikes the deal with Battousai as she helps him slay the rest of the dudes in the meeting while Kaoru goes get the police.

Taniko and Battousai hurt one another. Battousai goes to prison. A while later, Taniko wants to get the Ninjitsu Tek because she released the battousai and they made a deal to meet there where he would slay Kaoru who had gotten the name as a battousai for slaying the bad peeps. So the bad peeps want her gone, Battousai is the man to do it...the police of the village that Kaoru and Taniko live at are in with Battousai.

They trap Kaoru as well...blah blah. They staged Taniko's death...blah blah blah blah blah. MAKING THE STORY!!! YAY!!!

**Now to Thank my Reviewers!! YAY!!!**

**anabell** I said Yahiko would fight Kaoru? LOL!! I did put that...Oy. Lol. My bad...well. They kinda did here. It will have a more 'depth' argument/fight later. Thanks for liking my last chapter and thanks for staying with this story!! YAY!!! You rule! Also - Misao told Yahiko to help not knowing their past together.

**BlackJazzer**- I do twist everything don't I? Well, I actually got the idea from someones review...not sure whose. But they said that Kaoru and Kenshin should know eachother from the past. So thats how this idea came into my head and how it connected with the rest of the story.

**Msn-chan**- Hiya! Thanks for liking my story, YAY!!! ANd yes, I will be writing another Soujirou/Kaoru story. But not until I'm done with my challenge ficcie that I haven't started yet... Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter!!

**Tenken's Lover**- Thanks for the review!! Yeah, I'm beginning to like Souji/Misao. I never even CONSIDERED them before, but they work...

**constantreader**- Here ya go!! Lol. Thanks for liking my story!! YAY!!

**Kore Yan**- . Heres the update!!

**Flaming Amber**- a few peeps will die...muwhahaha. . Wow. You read this story all day? That would KILL me! I'm very lazy...lol. I'm really BAD at romance...but I WILL try...I have been trying actually...but no one notices!! (cries)

_THANK YOU EVERYONE!! YOU ALL RULE AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!_


	12. Chapter twelve

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin**

**A/N-** Well...not many liked the last chapter. Lol. I got a few reviews saying that it's confusing...and nothing else. You didn't say what exactly WAS confusing which throws the writer off and makes them freak out thinking their story is trash. Lol. Just so you know – this chapter will explain the last one a lil bit.

All I can say is that Soujirou DIDN'T give it his all because it WAS Kaoru's fight. It goes into more depth here. Don't hurt me!!

----

A figure laid on the marble ground as he breathed in his own blood that shot into his lungs causing him to puke it out in an instant. Pain shot through his body as his own puddle of blood was formed around his body from his shoulder that was not able to move. He had just gained his consciousness to listen to Kaoru speak. He could feel her kenki spark as he watched the Battousai place his lips on Kaoru as he closed his eyes.

It shocked him at how easily he was defeated by the battousai. But, his heart wasn't into the fight, the battousai wasn't his kill. He was merely a distraction for Kaoru to give her time. He had failed. The battousai was a brutal fighter with no honor, how was someone with as much honor as he to compete? He turned his gaze to Kaoru, watching her.

She suddenly jumped back in an instant the moment the battousai's lips touched hers as she instantly figured everything out. Soujirou listened closely as he tried to rise, but slid on his own blood slamming himself back onto the ground. He gazed along the area as he saw many bodies holding tightly onto their wounds trying to live. Soujirou let out a sigh as he turned his eyes back to Kaoru. Ashishu. How he remembered the tales his father told him.

_**Flashback with Soujirou and Shihami.**_

A boy sat on his knees as his back was straight. Brown hair fell over his dark blue eyes as he held a smile on his face. He heard his father enter as he walked behind the table and kneeled down onto the ground. A beautiful woman suddenly entered, carrying food as she smiled at her son and her husband.

"Soujirou, would you like more tea?" she asked.

"Hai, Okaa-san." _(yes, mother)_ he said as she smiled and poured hot tea into the painted cup as she sat down next to her husband. A figure walked in sternly as he sat onto the ground.

The woman offered him some tea but the little boy denied harshly.

"Ohayoo Onii-san." _(Hello older brother.)_ Soujirou said smiling at his brother who grunted and began eating.

"You should be kinder to Rika." Shihami said sternly to his oldest son Aoshi.

"She is not my mother. I don't see why I should be."

"Aoshi-" Rika started but he rose and took off. She let out a sigh as Shihami told everyone to continue. Soujirou nodded in agreement as he ate silently.

He suddenly remembered something. The tales of Ashishu who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Otou-san. Have you heard of this Ashishu fighter?" Shihami nodded in the slightest.

"The true name is Kamiya Kaoru. She has an amazing past if I must admit. A troubled one, but amazing, she was trained by the legendary Battousai the manslayer. You have heard that when he was sent to prison, she began training in anger. Anger that only a betrayal could bring. She hid her emotions; she would never stop training to end her old maters life when she suddenly formed another personality. That of Ashishu. Ashishu only wished for revenge, killed those who stood in their way of gaining what they wished. The odd part of Ashishu is that, they would never touch a blade. Instead, she took a liking of chains and that of the Opera Spears. An odd sort of weapon, but when you cause another personality inside of you, you never forget what you want. She wanted the death of Battousai.

It is odd because she is quite young. Your age Soujirou. Sixteen years of life and she has stained her hands with blood. But she cannot help it. She was betrayed by her own master. But she has her sister who would soon be marrying Aoshi to help her." Shihami ended.

Soujirou nodded as he instantly memorized the information. Of course he had heard of what skills she possessed. But what he found odd, was that she wanted everyone to know what she did, stealing and slay...with her trademark, the red feather.

**End of flashback**

Soujirou shook his head. He didn't care about her past. But it suddenly filled in the missing pieces of her life. He never thought she loved the battousai...

Soujirou glanced one last time around his students. Anger boiled in his blood.

Screaming suddenly filled the castle as a blade cut through Kaoru's side as she flung to the ground. Soujirou felt enraged as he grabbed his sword and unleashed his katana where he slowly lifted himself up by the sheath. One eye closed holding in the pain as blood dripped onto the ground from his shoulder that caused him to cringe with each breath. He leaned into his sheath.

"I have watched you cause Kaoru enough pain Battousai!" He felt himself screaming as he dropped his sheath onto the ground standing up straight. Auburn eyes stared into his blue as his opponent stood up straight and held his blade to the side.

"Then you won't enjoy seeing her die. I should end your life now." Battousai said as he suddenly ran up to Soujirou disappearing.

Soujirou closed his eyes as he suddenly felt an aura spike right behind him, just like before, he whirled around connecting blades as they chinked through the castle. Soujirou smirked in the slightest.

"I learned from the last time." Soujirou whispered as he grasped his swords handle and swung it up meeting with the battousai's chin who fell back.

----

Kaoru felt her eyes re-open as she blinked a few times and her vision focused on the ceiling. Screaming filled her ears as she heard others call out for some assistance. She felt herself sit up as she turned around to see Soujirou fighting with anger placed in his eyes. She all of a sudden heard nothing as all sound was wiped away from her. She only stared at the two men, who had deeply affected her life that were fighting to the death. Her eyes lingered over Soujirou who was calm as his kimono was stained with blood on his left shoulder as it dripped along his side.

He was fighting while she was weakened. He was risking his own life protecting her. He had helped her fighting the battousai before, even though he was badly wounded. The battousai was a cruel fighter with no honor, it was amazing Soujirou only scraped away with that. But, Soujirou was a talented fighter better then Kaoru.

She rose, her eyes flashing auburn as she shook it away. Ashishu was not any use now. Kaoru would destroy the battousai, not Ashishu. She stood up straight as she watches many people enter, grabbing students who were wounded. The other school came to help heal the others. Kaoru smiled in the slightest as Sanosuke yelled out reassuring words to the ones injured.

Kaoru gazed over at the two remaining fighters. Soujirou was overpowering Battousai as Himura was slammed to the ground.

"Soujirou!" She shouted, he suddenly snapped his head towards hers.

"Kaoru..." Soujirou whispered.

"This is my fight, you have done enough." Kaoru said as she smiled slightly at him. Soujirou nodded in the slightest when suddenly the battousai whirled around, kicking him who slid onto the marble ground, marking his trail. Sanosuke tried to help him but Soujirou beckoned him away.

"Good luck Kaoru." He said as he tended to the other injured students, ignoring his own injuries. Only Kaoru could fight now...

Kaoru turned back around to face Battousai. Her eyes stern and ready.

"This is it. No more games Battousai." He nodded.

"Bring out Ashishu...I wish to fight her." Kaoru shook her head.

"You get ME!" She screamed and charged at him.

----

Megumi shook in the slightest as she soaked the cloth in the blood tainted water. She rinsed it out as she began wiping away the blood on a victim. She was pleased when other doctors came to help, she would not be able to do this alone. She turned her gaze back to Misao who shook violently, sweat dripped down her forehead as she paled. Megumi walked over to her and grasped her hand tightly. She wasn't sure if Misao would make it anymore. Would anyone if they had a blade pierce clearly through their stomach?

Megumi bowed her head in the slightest.

"Misao – you need to live. You are free from this castle, you are able to live your own life." Megumi whispered as she saw the girl nod in the slightest. Her eyes opened revealing bright blue eyes as she stared at Megumi.

"I'm free." Misao whispered as she closed her eyes, her head fell to the side of the ground as Megumi held tighter onto her hand, her eyes fogged.

"Misao? Misao! Someone please! I need assistance!" Megumi shouted as she checked the girls pulse. Megumi shook her head as she bowed her head and let go of her hand. She grabbed her cloak as she placed it over the young girl.

----

She flung her sword in the air as she twirled around and slammed her opponent in the back, he suddenly faltered and jumped into the air vanishing. Kaoru stood still, her sword out in the air. His kenki blazing around her as she suddenly twirled her sword back into its sheath. She suddenly felt a handle shove into her back as she flung forward. The battousai landed on his knee as his eyes were closed. 

In an instant Kaoru swung around as she rose, Himura stood up as well as Kaoru suddenly shouted out, at the top of her lungs.

"_Hi Ryu Sen!_ (1)" she screamed as she ran up and held onto her sword with her left hand, she suddenly unleashed her katana as it swung up to scrap along his stomach to his chest. The battousai jumped back in pain as Kaoru jumped back and held her sword out. She was exhausted as pain shot through her body. She wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

She watched him curiously as he was kneeled on the ground, his back heaving up and down from heavy breathing as his hand was held on his chest. Suddenly, his head snapped up as he charged at Kaoru with speed. Anger in his auburn eyes.

"DIE!" He shouted as he suddenly slammed Kaoru with his sword who had stood, in shock. Kaoru flung up in the air as she was shot through a window and landed onto grass outside. She shot her eyes open in the dark land as she could just make out figures all around her.

It was almost morning. For an entire night they had battled.

Kaoru rose in an instant as she suddenly ran up the hill with all the strength she could master, to get away from the students. She could feel the battousai follow her. _Good._

Kaoru stopped on top of the hill as the battousai stood in front of her. He smirked in the slightest as he slowly walked over to her. Kaoru held tighter onto her sword.

"You look weak Kaoru..." he whispered. "That is something I have never seen in you. It is a shame this is the last part of you I will see...but I will hear you scream in mercy." Kaoru shook her head.

"I will never scream in mercy." She said as she charged up at him, the battousai smirked in the slightest as he watched her run up, when she was close enough, he swung his arm out. His bicep slammed against Kaoru's torso as she slammed against the grass. Her mouth dripped in blood from the impact as she remained where she was.

Anger flashed as pain shot her down. She rose slowly as she staggered. She breathed in deeply when she suddenly began jogging in place. The battousai smirked in the slightest as he readied his sword.

Kaoru flashed in an instant as she charged at Himura who just stood. Ready.

_**Flashback.** _

"I don't want you hurt." Kaoru said staring at the back of her master who turned around and stared at her.

"You believe someone can hurt me?" Himura asked as Kaoru glanced at the ground. Nerves built up in her stomach.

"I..I worry for you."

"Don't" he said in anger as he walked out and slid the door shut. Kaoru put her head to the ground as she gently cried. Why was her master so stubborn? Why did she love this man?

"Kaoru – I wish to say, that I am sorry that I am." A voice said behind her as Kaoru glanced behind her and stared at her master with kind eyes. Kaoru smiled in the slightest as he sat next to her near the river.

"There is no need to apologize." He shook his head.

"There is a reason. Kaoru. I do care for you." Kaoru hung her head as she nodded.

"I know. I know." She whispered as sakera blossoms fell from the tree.

_**End flashback.** _

His flesh was easily cut with her blade as she twirled her sword around with speed. She cut his nine vital parts of his body all at once as she suddenly kicked off of his chest and jumped in front of him. She kneeled onto the ground as she closed her eyes.

She heard coughing behind her as she rose and stared at her master as cuts were placed all along his body deeply. Blood covering his body. His eyes lingered up to Kaoru. When he spoke, blood dripped from his mouth.

"I have trained you well..." he whispered.

"I learned nothing from you." She said. In anger, the battousai twirled his sword around as Kaoru grabbed hers and twirled it around behind her, piercing it through his stomach as the battousai leached forward. His blade slammed into her stomach as well as the battousai fell over. Motionless. Kaoru breathed in deeply as she suddenly gazed up at the sun as it had just risen. Pain overflowed her as she fell to the side. She had completed the task she wished to complete...rid the Battousai from this world.

She slammed onto the ground, as her breathing was shallow. Exhaustion overflowed her, canceling out the pain. She felt blood escape from her body when she suddenly felt a figure sit next to her and placed her head on his lap.

"You'll be okay.... your doing fine Kaoru." Soujirou whispered as she smiled in the slightest as her eyes closed.

"_Soujirou."_

_ ----_

A figure sat in the corner of the small room as he watched Kaoru sleep. He had been sitting here, waiting for her to awaken, for her blue eyes to light up the room. It had been days since she had spoken, seen the world. Soujirou rose as he kneeled next to Kaoru, watching her as if she would perish in an instant.

He instantly regretted everything that he hadn't done. If he truly wanted to, he could have killed the battousai. He could have injured the battousai terribly, make the fight easier for Kaoru. But would she have felt honor? Would she rid the hatred and betrayal in her heart by slaying an injured man?

He shook his head. He had done the right thing, although he didn't feel as if it was the right thing to let happen. If he had just...he let out a sigh. Kaoru wouldn't have been so injured...but her heart was most likely healed and she could move on in life. Let Ashishu rest.

Soujirou ran a hand along her cheek when she suddenly mumbled.

"Kaoru?"

She blinked as she opened her eyes and adjusted her eyes on Soujirou who smiled at her.

"Soujirou?" she whispered, her voice cracked.

"Everything is fine Kaoru, Battousai is gone." He whispered as Kaoru smiled in the slightest and fell back asleep. Soujirou smiled as he put his forehead to her hand and left.

"How is she doing Soujirou?" Rika asked. Soujirou turned around to meet his mothers loving gaze. Soujirou nodded towards her.

"She will make it. Thank you mother. Without your help-" he was silenced as she rose her hand up in the air.

"Dinner is ready." She said, Soujirou nodded as he followed his mother silently but couldn't help but smile at the back of her head.

His mother, Rika, was a kind and brilliant woman who lived a few miles away from the fighting school. His father had remained married to her, but it didn't seem like it. Rika managed a dojo by herself even though she was wealthy. How Soujirou loved his mother.

"Soujirou – do sit up." Rika said as Soujirou nodded and sat up straighter, but with his injured shoulder, he couldn't do it by much.

"Souji-sama. Is Kaoru well?" Megumi asked. Soujirou nodded.

"Everything is well Megumi-san. I have been watching her for days now."

"Indeed you have been. Is there something you would like to tell us?" Rika asked. Soujirou turned his attention to his food ignoring the piercing gaze from Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, and his mother, Rika.

A day had past since Kaoru had woken up. Now Soujirou sat, waiting for her to rise once again, he watched her closely as he wondered about the feelings mustering up inside of him. He let out a sigh.

Couldn't he just ignore his feelings and let Kaoru get over the pain?

"Souji-sama. Stop staring at me." Kaoru whispered as she sat up. Soujirou blushed in the slightest.

"I give you my apologies." He said as they just sat for a while enjoying the others presence, in silence.

----

Everyone was ready to leave to the castle as his or her wounds were slightly healed. Kaoru entered the carriage with Soujirou as they sat, waiting to remember the night that changed their lives.

The smell of carcass that came over them could cause anyone to vomit as they entered the unholy land. Kaoru sat in the carriage, her eyes closed as Soujirou left in an instant. Kaoru let a deep breath out as she slowly walked out and onto the fields that she had battled the battousai with. The scene shocked her.

Hundreds of people stood around the castle, as everyone was silent and they held saddened expressions on their faces. The fighters of the school bowed as Soujirou and Kaoru past as they were now near the entrance of the school. They both kneeled onto the ground, honoring those who lost their lives as they both closed their eyes.

The palace burst into flames as guards set the palace aflamed honoring the ones who were slain. Everyone watched in silent praying for the lost ones as slowly, everyone left as the black smoke dulled their senses. Kaoru remained, ignoring the tears that feared to pour out, as the memories past through her mind. She wished everything was different. Everything was different. A figure kneeled next to her as she whispered for Kaoru to look at her. Kaoru stared at her older sister Megumi who held a saddened look on her face.

Kaoru had to respect her sister, she had saved many who were injured. Because of Megumi, she lived. Soujirou lived. Many students were now well, able to further their dreams of protecting the ones they loved.

"I need to tell you something Kaoru..." she whispered in pain as Kaoru met her gaze.

"What?"

"Misao...Misao didn't make it..." Kaoru closed her eyes. She rose as she slowly walked off. Soujirou stared after her in worry.

Kaoru felt herself walking to the forgotten shack as she remembered how Misao trained, how she wished to learn to fight. How she wished to leave this palace. Now she has, now Misao was free. Kaoru put her forehead to the shack as she prayed for her lost friend. How she cared for her dearly.

----

Only a few remained as ashes lingered in the air. Soujirou slowly rose as he walked away, he had lost his father, friends, comrades, and some of his students. He had slain many, but he wasn't there soon enough...while he was watching Kaoru fight Konjiro, his friends were dieing. Fighting to protect their home, their school. He held tightly onto his sword as he whirled it around from his sheath and slammed it onto the ground as he kneeled. Praying. Suddenly, a figure did the exact same thing as she kneeled as well.

----

Kaoru walked back from praying for Misao when she saw Soujirou walking slowly away from the school, his face expressionless, as his usual sneer was no more. He twirled his blade around and slammed it against the ground, to show the ones that died they didn't go without him caring. Soujirou had given them his sword, to protect.  
  
Kaoru kneeled down next to Soujirou as she grabbed her sword that killed her friend, her enemies. She unleashed it from its sheath as she slammed it against the ground. She wished to never hold a blade again to kill...

Soujirou watched her closely as he hung his head. What could she be going through? What emotions were stirring inside of her? He rose as he waited for Kaoru as they walked back into the carriage in silence.

----

Later that evening Kaoru walked outside from the dojo she was staying at for now. How kind the woman was to let her stay. Kaoru breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes. What more could she do to bring peace into those who lost their lives? She let out a sigh as she put her head to the rail when an aura spiked behind her.

"Soujirou." She whispered as she sat up, Soujirou stood next to her as he stared at the night sky.

"I wish for you to remain here until the castle is complete. With me." Kaoru stared at him, shocked at his tone as she watched his calm face and nodded. She rested her hands on the rail as he gently put his hand on hers.

----

**A/N**- Ohkay, so I'm really BAD at writing fighting scenes...I just don't know how much you can put before the reader goes insane. I hope this was ohkay...

**1**. Hi Ryu Sen- the user draws their sword with their left hand (the sword also on the left side) causing the blade to swing up.

Now to thank my reviews and answer some Q's-

**flaming-amber**- thanks for reviewing!! Yeah I know I kinda messed up on Soujirou...I messed up a lot. But Souji didn't give it his all. And to the question - Did Battousai love her?? No. But it will be more in depth later when she talks to Souji. Thanks for the review!!

**anabell**- Yeah, I changed my mind and there will be a few chapters left. I hope you don't mind . And I'll make sure to email ya when my next Souji/kaoru story comes. Have any ideas???

**thunder sister**- Me sowwy. (tears up) I'll be fixing it later when I get some help.

**Tenken's Lover- **I love Soujirou VERY much!! Of course I won't have him die!! There wasn't even romance with them And yes I know about his trigger moves, but he wasn't fighting Battousai his all...because it was Kaoru's fight...I dunno. Maybe it only makes sense to me. Lol.

**MSN-CHAN-** Hi ya! Actually, I DID forget about the moves in the beginning, but I know Souji's character well. I didn't want Soujirou to truly fight the battousai though because this was Kaoru's fight. It explains it better in this chapter. SOUJIROU RULES!!! I tried with the fighting...I guess I'm not good. Lol. Also - Soujirou WILL use his moves and OWN in the future chapters. And this is when he goes FULL OUT!! BOOYAH!! Misao/Souji rule and are cute as heck!! Thanks for the review!!

**Genki Ninja**- Thanks for your great review!! In this chapter it will explain the whole "Soujirou fighting" and in the next. WOW!! My reviewers are intelligent with Soujirou. Everyone seems to know his moves by heart. Lol. Don't worry, Soujirou will show his real self later in the story. Thanks for liking it!! Soujirou/Misao is great!!

**Hikari Matsuyama- **You did like the battle between Aoshi/Konjiro?? YAY!! I love you now! Aoshi/Megumi is a VERY cute couple, I love them together. There isn't much Aoshi/Meg in this chapter tho...but there will be in the next chapter. Once again, Soujirou wasn't giving it his all. It will explain in this chapter and the next. Thanks for the great review!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I'll Get You Back!**

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**A/N**- Howdy all!! I do hope the last chapter cleared a few things up. OHKAY!! So I decided to make this story a little longer then what I wanted. Maybe I should just make a sequel...hmm. . I'll make a sequel later if I change my plotlines. I don't usually like sequels though...hmmm. SOOO. Uhh...heres...the...story now...riiiight. OH YEAH!! I do know about the real past with Soujirou and his family, but heck, I made Kenshin/Battousai the bad guy, Megumi/Aoshi, Megumi Kaoru sisters, Soujirou Aoshi brothers, so what the heck! Souji gets a mommy!

**A question that keeps coming up** – _How many chapters left?_

The answer- I dunno. Lol ...give me three/four chapters. Maybe even 5_...(sigh)_

Ugh...here comes the romance...Do'H!

----

Her eyes lingered over her bedroom as she stared at the fine strokes of a painting. It was of a young boy with long brown hair wielding a sword in the meadows. It was very calming to her as she closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts. But her thoughts were only brutal as she tried to forget the betrayal.

The screams of agony that rung through the castle that evening will haunt her for the rest of her life as blood splattered on the wall and grounds. Many died...but they were victorious. They were trained well.

She remembered the pleasure she received as her blade cut through her old master. Her old love. How she could ever love him...but she was young, she was a fool. She tried to forget the way her hand held tightly onto the handle of the sword as she twirled it around her waist and pierced the Battousai's stomach. His sword had pierced her as well as she still felt pain in her stomach after a month.

If she never attended this school, if Soujirou had never angered her to beat him, she would not have been able to beat the battousai. She would have easily lost, but instead, she was victor. Still, her hands were stained with blood, but she had to remember, it was the blood of the wicked. She only slain those who hurt others, ruined others lives, ruined her life. She had killed her best friend Taniko, not the battousai like she thought so long ago.

Two years of her life were wasted.

_Two long years._

But one must wonder, maybe those two years of living in pain, living in the shadows. Could they have saved her life? Building anger in herself as Ashishu was born? Ashishu was a ruthless fighter that held no emotions. She was the complete opposite. She was now free from that burden as she now lived in this dojo, with her friends. _Her friends._

"Kaoru." A voice softly said as she was torn away from her thoughts. Kaoru smiled in the slightest as she rose and stared at Rika, the mother of Soujirou.

Rika was a beautiful woman with long raven hair always placed up high in a bun. Her face was young and her dark blue eyes were wise beyond her years. She wore a beautiful kimono that was a deep blue; of course she held no design on the fabric, as she was a married woman and wore short sleeves.

Rika smiled kindly at Kaoru as she bowed in the slightest.

"Dinner is ready." Kaoru nodded as she walked out.

For a month Kaoru had stayed here just as Soujirou had requested. It amazed her at how Soujirou acted now. He seemed to always be in her sight, making sure to act as if he wasn't watching her. Making sure she was safe. Without Soujirou. She most likely would've been slain, and he knows that. Soujirou is a talented fighter, and she had yet to see his true power.

"Kaoru? Earth to Missy. You there?" A voice tore through Kaoru's daze as she smiled at Sanosuke who smirked at her and continued eating rapidly. Kaoru stirred her chopsticks around the rice and vegetables as she listened to Sano speak about how he got into a fight with this bum at the market.

A figure leaned near her head as he whispered.

"My mother is asking a question." He whispered as Kaoru's head shot up, she blushed in the slightest at the chill that ran up her spine from Soujirou's soft voice. She turned to Rika who was smiling at her as Soujirou beamed.

"I was just wondering Kaoru. Are you continuing your art at the school when it is rebuilt?" Rika asked gently as Kaoru nodded in the slightest.

"My duty is to help others defend themselves. I will not stop until I am unable to lift a sword." She said as Rika let out a laugh. Sano coughed as he burst into laughter as Soujirou smirked in the slightest.

"You are very determined. I must say, that would be perfect for my little Souji."

"_Mother_..." Soujirou said as he blushed deeply. Rika put her hands up in defense.

"I know, out of line. But I cannot help but speak my mind at something so obvious." She stated as Kaoru blushed and turned the other way and stared at a painting.

The rest of the meal was silent, except for Sanosuke's occasional grab for more food. Rika rose suddenly as she grabbed everyone's dishes and walked into the cleaning room. Kaoru walked after her as she felt the stares of Soujirou and Sanosuke. Megumi and Aoshi had decided to go out to dinner.

Kaoru and Rika stood in silence as they cleaned the dishes. It was very pleasant and calm here as flowers covered the areas and paintings hung on each hallway. Kaoru couldn't help but feel at home, now that Rika and her have grown close to one another.

Kaoru grabbed the bowl from Rika as she then began drying the soaked dish. She suddenly couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched as an amused aura was near the doorway.

"Souji, it would be well-mannered of you to help if you are simply standing there." Rika said out loud as there was a sudden sound of someone stumbling back. Soujirou hadn't realized he'd been caught.

"Gomen ne Okaa-sama." (_I'm very sorry, mother_) Soujirou stuttered as he walked forward and began putting dishes away as Kaoru handed them to him.

He was shocked when he walked past the cleaning room to find Kaoru and his mother doing the dishes. But what shocked him the most was how calm Kaoru was as she smiled at Rika and took the dish from her hand. Kaoru had a charm about her that could cause anyone to like her. He shook his head in amusement remembering when she had spoken ill to him, and the day she caused his nose to bleed. He let a laugh escape.

Rika cleared her throat that instantly silenced Soujirou who stopped immediately.

"I have a task for you Soujirou since you are so full of energy."

"Anything mother."

"I want you to take Kaoru into town tomorrow, show her around the place. Heavens know she's been stuck here for a month or so. She needs to move around." Soujirou let another laugh escape.

"Something tells me there is an additional reason."

"How shrewd you have grown. I need you to go shopping for me." Rika said as she patted her son's cheek and handed him a list as she walked out. Kaoru couldn't help but let a chuckle escape as he glanced at her.

"I don't suppose you would like to come eh Kaoru?" he asked as Kaoru nodded.

"Surely."

----

Two figures walked silently together as the sun was just setting casting an orange glow through the sky the next day as they stopped and stared at the rushing waters of the river. Megumi couldn't help but feel Aoshi's worried aura that ruffled around his body as he helped her sit down on the grass as he sat next to her. His icy blue eyes were distant as his raven hair fell over his eyes. He breathed in deeply as he turned to face Megumi who was staring at him.

"Something bothering you Megumi?" he asked as Megumi turned towards the river and stared back at him.

"Iie, but something is bothering you. And I demand to know what it is." She requested as Aoshi smirked in the slightest at her strong tone. He flicked his hair to the side of his face as he stared back at the water. Megumi sat, watching him.

"When I went back to where I fought Konjiro, after assisting you, his body wasn't there." Megumi stared at him in confusion as she rustled the grass under her fingers.

"Konjiro lives." She stated as she saw him nod. "He was badly wounded. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Was he Megumi? Or was he acting as if he was wounded? I felt my blade enter his back, but did he realize what I was doing and instead leaned forward causing me to barely make a scratch? Making it feel as if I cut him deeply?" Aoshi argued as Megumi locked gazes with him.

"What is he living for?" Megumi asked.

Aoshi met her gaze as he gently put his hand on top of hers.

"Something I dare not fret about." He whispered as he squeezed her hand tightly.

----

Soujirou walked down the dirt path as he said 'hello' to many that past him. He held a smile on his young face, as his eyes were cheerful and vivid. The two were heading to the market the next day, just as his mother had requested as a basket hung from his hand as he began whistling. Kaoru couldn't help but stare at him in mixed confusion, when suddenly, laughter escaped through her lips.

Blue eyes met with hers as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You find something amusing?"

"Its just, you are not who you appear to be Soujirou-sama."

"Aren't we past the labels Kaoru?" he asked. Kaoru glanced at the ground as she nodded in the slightest. "No one is who they assume to be. You, Kaoru, were a battousai. Labeled as a battousai. Yet, you saved villagers. I am merely a student and sensei with a warm heart for their mother."

"That is _all_ you are?" she asked as Soujirou smiled at her and nodded.

"Nothing more." With that Kaoru nodded at him and remained silent as Soujirou skimmed the market areas and tossed vegetables into the basket as Kaoru observed him.

What humored her most was that he, Soujirou, was shopping and seemed to enjoy it. Why is it that the most deadly of fighters have an odd, yet calming, hobby? She shook her head in humor as she glanced along the village.

Laughter run in her ears as couples held tightly onto one another's hands and pulled each other away in different directions, she let out a sigh. Suddenly, she noticed an artist eyeing her curiously as she noticed paintings hung all around the wall.

She found herself gradually walking over to the hut as her eyes focused on a dark figure with the name 'Ashishu' written in the background and fading. It showed a fighter with a chain hanging from her hand dripping with blood as a red-feathered dart was in the right hand corner. She found her fists clenching together roughly as her nails dug into her flesh as she then stared at the picture next to it. Of her and Taniko. She wanted to rip it; she wanted to tell the man off. This was just a memory of a betrayal.

A figure appeared next to her as he glanced at the pictures.

"Artists see what others cannot." Soujirou whispered as Kaoru turned to him, Soujirou nodded at the artist politely as he began walking off, Kaoru stared after him as she jogged next to him, still the pain in her stomach remained as she swaggered gently.

"What _do you_ mean?"

Soujirou settled the basket down onto the field of grass as he let out a deep breath. The sound of rushing water entered his ears as he held a smile on his face. How calming this was. Soujirou leaned against the trunk of the tree, as Kaoru remained standing. He beckoned her next to him as she slowly leaned against the trunk as well.

"Artists, see the beauty in everything. They don't see the blood that dripped from the claw. They see the reason behind it. They see the loss of dirty blood, the gain of a reputation. They don't see blood and instantly think murder, they think of life." Kaoru closed her eyes as she listened to his voice that calmed her. She felt him slide up further on the tree as she opened her eyes and watched the river.

"And how do you know that is what Artists see?"

Soujirou turned to smile at her.

"My mother is a painter, and she had past it down to me I suppose. But I found my true nature in wielding a sword."

"Seems that way. But why is it they see the loss of dirty blood?" Kaoru asked in confusion. Soujirou smirked as a laugh escaped.

"You must learn to think deeper then what is said. The loss of dirty blood. Leaving you with innocent and pure blood."

Kaoru blinked.

"So when you bleed, it is evil that is leaving you?" She tried. Soujirou smirked at her.

"The loss of dirty blood is simply saying, you are forgetting about the past. Which brings a question. Your past with the battousai...I was wondering..."

Kaoru hung her head.

"Wondering about the love I shared with him?"

"If you do not mind me asking." Soujirou countered as he sat up, crossing his legs. Kaoru let out a long sigh as she leaned back against the trunk, closing her eyes.

"As I wonder about it now, after experiencing everything...after learning so much...it seems that he never loved me. I loved him deeply apparently. But that wasn't love...that was a thoughtless girl acting upon her imprudent feelings. He only showed it in return because, he wished for me to be by his side as we slay hundreds. He wished to bring out a deadly person inside of me...but he did. After everything, after I sent him to prison...I made another person...one who cherished the sight of blood." Kaoru let out a deep sigh in frustration as she continued.

"What infuriated me the most, was that even now, I seemed to have a desire for him. That is something that I cannot understand because I have met others that.... I do not deserve love." She said as she leaned forward, staring at her feet.

"You deserve so much more then what you think Kaoru. It is only natural you care for him, you loved him Kaoru. There must have been a reason for that emotion." He whispered as they sat in silence.

----

Night spilled over the land as Kaoru and Soujirou walked together back to the dojo. Kaoru walked over a bridge as Souji walked behind her, but stopped suddenly. Kaoru froze in an instant at not hearing his footsteps behind her as she turned around to stare at him questioningly.

"Souji..." Soujirou held up a hand silencing her in an instant as he slowly walked over to a bush. Kaoru took a step forward when he suddenly grabbed someone in a bush that instantly let out a scream.

Soujirou blinked at the sight of a young boy in his grasp with spiky black hair. He turned to Kaoru remembering that this boy had tried to fight Kaoru. He instantly dropped the boy.

"_Hello_, who are you?" Soujirou asked.

The boy shot up, anger in his eyes as he glared at Kaoru who took a step forward.

"That is my old friend, Myoujin Yahiko." She whispered as she put a hand under his chin and lifted up his face.

Yahiko instantly pushed her hand away as he unleashed his sword. Soujirou smiled in the slightest as Kaoru simply covered her hand with the blade, holding it tightly.

"Yahiko – come to the dojo this evening. I wish to speak with you." Yahiko let out a grunt as he tried to slice Kaoru's hand that released it in an instant causing the boy to fall.

Soujirou took a step forward grabbing the sword as he walked off. Yahiko rose in anger as he sprinted after him.

"Give me back my sword!" he shouted as Kaoru watched after them in humor. Go figure Soujirou would come up with a plan such as this. She slowly walked behind hearing the shouting of Yahiko, her old friend and student.

----

He smiled in pleasure as he grabbed for another rice ball. He had been starving for weeks and now he had unlimited food. He quickly grabbed for another drink of tea when a sweet voice suddenly told him to calm down, he had enough time for eating. Yahiko nodded as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and cleared his throat.

Kaoru, Soujirou and Rika sat, around the table as they waited for the boy to finish as they sat in silence. Apparently he had survived these weeks pick pocketing in the village. The other three occupants on the dojo were off doing something in the village. Most likely Sanosuke was gambling and Aoshi and Megumi walked around, talking about anything, which it shocked Soujirou at how much his brother talked with her.

"Yahiko, may I ask what happened the night our master was sent away?" Kaoru asked, referring to the night she found out that he was Battousai, the manslayer. Yahiko glanced at the other two people in the room as he breathed in deeply and told his tale.

Everyone sat in silence listening to his words as Kaoru gripped the table tightly after hearing about Taniko and Battousai slaying Taniko's parents that were taking care of Yahiko. She closed her eyes hanging her head as Yahiko spoke of the two years he had been a slave to his old master and apparent friend, Taniko.

"They said you were slain. They said they killed you quickly Kaoru. But when master Himura told me we were going to where you taught...I instantly knew the truth. You were the reason why I remained living, so I could avenge your death. When I heard you lived...I wished to take my life. There was no point in living..." he drifted off as he hung his head. Kaoru stared at him in worry as she rose and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"Yahiko, don't talk that way. You are strong. You have everything to live for." Kaoru whispered to him as he nodded his head.

"Kaoru, I've seen so much blood." Yahiko whispered in pain as Kaoru closed her eyes and hugged him gently. Yahiko was so young when they brought him into this game...

Yahiko was strong, he had bravery and spunk, and seeing him saddened, in front of her, caused her to instantly regret taking him in. He would have had a better life if she had just left him alone.

"Forgive me Yahiko." Kaoru whispered as Yahiko pulled back. He nodded his head, he would have said she saved him, because of her he was alive all these years, but his throat was tight and closed as he could only find himself nodding at her.

Rika wiped her face as she suddenly rose.

"You will be staying here for now on Yahiko-chan. Now come, you need new clothing and I will set up a room for you." Yahiko bowed at her deeply and walked after Rika leaving Soujirou and Kaoru in peace.

"She killed her own parents...the ones who raised her. The ones who brought her life." Kaoru whispered turning to Soujirou who nodded, his eyes were a daze as he looked to have been in his own thoughts.

"Kaoru – don't be angered about what I am about to say. But. Why did you not go after him?" Soujirou asked, glancing at her as Kaoru glanced at the ground, hurt in her eyes.

"I don't know...I just thought...I thought that he would be safe with them."

"He was old enough to understand, you should have told him the truth. He seems confused. And that confusion would not have come if you told him that you would leave him there." Soujirou said as he rose, his blue eyes cast over her.

"And what was I to do?! You seem to know everything, so please tell. Would you have brought him back into such a life in which I was betrayed? Bring him into a life that I should not have put in front of him?! I regret everything that I had done, I regret having him meet Himura. I ask Soujirou-sama. Why must you make me feel worse then what I already do? Have you ever been betrayed? Have your life taken away from you by those who you loved!" Kaoru screamed as she rose in anger, she shook gently as her eyes flashed. She suddenly took off in a sprint as Soujirou watched after her.

"Soujirou. What have you done?" Rika asked as Soujirou turned to look at his mother as he bowed.

"I did something that needed to happen mother. She cannot hold her anger in. Hold in her emotions. Ashishu will take over her if she does."

"She's holding emotions just like you are." Rika stated as Soujirou glanced at his mother and left after Kaoru, knowing perfectly well where she went.

----

Kaoru fell to the ground as she put her forehead onto the grass as she breathed in deeply. The cool air instantly calmed her down as she wondered about what Soujirou said. Should she had gone after Yahiko? But if she had, what would've changed? She suddenly felt a figure behind her as she sat up, her eyes clenched close.

"Kaoru-" he began when suddenly, Kaoru shot up, her fist tried to hit his face as Soujirou quickly jumped back. She jumped towards him as she grabbed his wrist as he grabbed over hers holding her back as she tried to flip him over. She let out a scream as she twisted her leg over his ankle as he suddenly pulled her to his side causing her to fall on the ground as he jumped back.

She let out another scream as she jumped back up, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't understand what I've been through! You don't understand!" She cried as she fell onto her knees, Soujirou watched her as he slowly kneeled in front of her, sympathy in his eyes as he pulled Kaoru into a hug as she cried onto his haori.

"Shedding tears is natural Kaoru. Don't be frightened of it." He whispered to her soothingly as she nodded into his chest and breathed in his scent of pine and metal. His voice calmed her as she felt his hand run through her long, raven hair. She pulled back and stared into his deep blue eyes as she smiled gently at him.

"Will you forgive me?" she asked. He nodded gently as he hugged her once again.

-----

Rika leaned over the fence to her porch as she smiled gently at the stars above her. Both of her sons have found love. Aoshi, with the woman who he was destined with since birth, the woman who he fell in love with so long ago. And her birth son, Soujirou, found love in the finest woman for him. Neither of these women would let her sons step over them. Both were fiery and held themselves with such honor.

She wondered when her son, Soujirou, would ask for a ring to give to Kaoru, a token of his love. Aoshi had done the same task, wishing for a ring to give to the love of his life. It was tradition after all, that their hearts desire would receive a ring past down from their mother.

Her eyes paled suddenly as she thought of her own Husband, Shihami. He must have died with honor, he must have been protecting his students that led to his death. She let out a sigh. She was never lonely here at the dojo. But her husband was a man that only came around once in a while. Soon the school would be built once again. But which of their sons would take the role?

-----

The two-walked back together in silence when Soujirou unexpectedly took her hand in his and smiled gently at her as they walked in the darkness.

"There is something that I wish to tell you. If you don't mind that is." Kaoru suddenly stopped as she met his eyes with hers. She felt herself blush deeply as she suddenly shook her head.

"This isn't the right time Souji. _But_, I feel the same way." She answered as Soujirou gently squeezed her hand.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. You saved me quite a speech. But, I would also like to say, that I am sorry for what I said." Kaoru shook her head.

"Don't apologize. You were right. I cannot break a promise once I have made one." She whispered as Soujirou let out a slight laugh and they walked back together, hand in hand.

----

A firefly was suddenly cupped in his hands as he slowly walked over to Megumi, who let out a gentle laugh. He suddenly opened his hands as the firefly swirled around them. She let out a giggle as she leaned against Aoshi who wrapped an arm around her protectively. They stood, for more then an hour, listening to one another's breathing, and the pounding of the rushing waters.

-----

**A/n**- WOW! Sappy romance. UGH!! Lol. Oh well... Sooo...uhhh. Hmmm. Aoshi/Megumi romance. YAY!! Konjiro is really alive. What the heck down he want?!! JEEZ!!! Yahiko comes with his past. He's gonna stay with....I forgot her name...uhhh...Crud! Rika!! He's gonna stay at Rika's dojo who is saddened over her lost husband but believes he died with honor. She is happy with her sons finding love with the best women for them. She is waiting for Soujirou to ask for a ring to give to Kaoru. Uhh...Soujirou tells Kaoru off which I think she deserved. Souji and Kaoru make up...uhhh they share a 'moment' but Kaoru doesn't wanna commit so she tells him not yet, but she feels the same way...annnnd. Yeah...they hugged!! And held hands!!! YAY!!!

**So next chapter**- Souji trains. Kaoru tries to train. Aoshi prays. Megumi remembers the past with the battle. Uhh. Souji/Kaoru battle. Aoshi/Megumi argue. Hmm...Aoshi Soujirou talk. Wow...they don't talk a lot in this story now do they?? Lol. Suddenly, an old enemy comes back!! GAHHH!!!

**Answer to Thunder Sisters Q**- _why did Battousai want to kill Kaoru?_

Here's a paragraph from chapter one giving the reason why he wants to kill her –

The Battousai eyes flashed amber as he gently looked at the scars from her she had kindly left him. The poison had done a great number on him almost killing him and now he was permanently scarred with a disgrace of a manslayer. He still couldn't believe she almost killed him, the Battousai? The famous manslayer almost killed by asimple amateur, oh yes, she would pay. He turned back to the jailhouse she was in. "No, I will take you to your grave..." He walked away.

Basically, because when the Battousai fought Kaoru (Ashishu) in the first chapter, he found out that he was weaker then Kaoru (Ashishu), because she hit him with poison. Plus, _he_ taught and trained her, he's angered at having his student stronger then him and having her almost kill him. It's all about honor basically.

Also, he wanted to make another personality inside of Kaoru, like he made with himself. But instead, she brought it out showing he wasn't as clever/strong as he thought he was.

I hope that answers your question.

**Now to thank my wonderful revieweres!!** Wow...theres a lot of Anon...I didn't really think they reviewed...but I love reviews!! So thank you!! YAY!!

**Kore Yan**- thanks for liking my story. I do hope this chapter was good. Thanks for staying with the story. And no, this story isn't finished. I still have some major butt-kicking left and s'more sappy romance.

**anabell**- Thanks for the review!! I've been trying to think of Soujirou/Kaoru fics. Hmm. I should watch the series again (I taped them) . I'm sure I'll find one. Lol. I hope you like this chapter!

**RKfaN930-** Thank for liking my story . I think you read my cruddy "Which Tribe do I Belong to?" with Kouga/Kag...yeah...I really hate that story. Lol. I don't see how people like it...(sigh) Oh well! Thanks for liking this story!! YAY!!

**flaming-amber**- Please ask questions!! It helps me remember what things to put in my story to continue. Like with the whole "Who will get to rule the school?" question I got from...MSN-CHAN. I would have TOTALLY forgot about that but she/he reminded me . So please ask questions! I do, it just helps me understand the story better.

**thunder sister**- hiya! Thanks for staying with the story and yes, I fixed the confusing chapter. I dunno, just me being the author it wasn't confusing cuz I know what will happen. But I put more details and such and I made it more obvious who the person was when it switched POVs crud. Thanks for pointing it out. I answered the question why Battousai wanted to kill Kaoru...somewhere in here...lol. Hmm...I did feel sorry for him while I wrote it...but I got over it.

**Yoko-obssessor**- Thanks!! And doesn Yoko mean Youko Kurama?? Hmm...just asking.

**MSN-CHAN**- Thanks for reminding me about the whole 'who will rule the school?' you created a whole nother chapter . I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And thanks for saying my fight scenes are well. There hard...Oh, and it tells here basically who they will fight with. (Cough) Konjiro (cough) I hope I didn't ruin Aoshi's fight...

**Snow White** - Yeah know...Snow White is my least fav princess. Lol. Sorry bout that. But...she does have one of the best tales...anywho!! Thanks for the review!! YAY!!! Your review made me very happy and I'm glad I got you to like Soujirou/Kaoru. They are just sooo cute!!

**Hikari Matsuyama** - One of the best? Lol! I wouldn't say that. Theres some good Souji/Kaoru authors. But I haven't seen any Aoshi/Meg ficcies. If you know good ones, tell me . Thanks for liking my story. Your review made me oh so happy.

**Umbrella** - What does IC mean? I'm thinking its In character, and if so, thanks! I try to get my characters down. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Love In War** - its a cute name Thanks for leaving a review. I like Misao/Soujirou pairings as well. They have a few moments here, and only more to come!! YAY!!! I hope it wasn't too sappy tho.... Thanks for saying my story is unique and interesting. Its hard to get those now and days.

**Babygirl - **Soujirou prince charming?? Lol. Thats cute. Lol. I suppose in a way... Thanks for liking my story and I hope you like this chapter!! Wow...Royal-sensei...I like it!!

_Wow...I got TONS of anon reviews. But who cares?! I don't!_

**Thanks everyone! Read and Review!!**


End file.
